


This isn’t Clickbait

by cian1675



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual!Jinyoung, Buzzfeed AU, Gay!Jackson, Gay!Jaebum, Gay!Yugyeom, Gen, M/M, Pansexual!Mark, Slow Build, Straight!Bambam, he may or may not appear again, hints of markjin, more characters will be added later, past JJP, so far youngjae only appears in ch2 as a minor character, why is Jackson the 2nd name in all the relationship tags?, work au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a writer at Buzzfeed, a job he mostly loves, because of all the strange things that happen on a normal day at work. When Jackson takes on the role of scriptwriter for a video project, he isn't prepared that <i>someone</i> on the team will be making this project a pain. <i>Someone</i> being a <i>certain grumpy JB</i> who disagrees with whatever Jackson does, although at least the other people in the project, Amber and Mark, are nice.</p><p>But maybe that's not even the most pressing thing Jackson should be worried about. Especially not after he learns that one of their lead actor for the project, Junior (also Jackson's good friend since high school), might have some past issues with said grumpy JB. </p><p>What's going to happen to the project, and will Jackson remain on unfriendly (<i>*coughs, bad, coughs*</i>) terms with JB? Or will something unexpected happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you have a Doppelgänger

Jackson and Amber are two different people. They don’t even look alike.

And really, they don’t. Not when they first started working at Buzzfeed anyway. A year ago, Jackson was a black haired well-built adult man with a penchant for all-black sweaters, hoodies and joggers. A year and seven months ago, Amber was an adult woman (secretly a girl child) with dark brown hair that reached her chin in an asymmetrical cut, and a tendency to wear loose t-shirts and jeans to work (since the dress-code at work is pretty relaxed). They are about the same height, making Amber a relatively tall Asian woman, and Jackson a relatively average height Asian man, they are both ethnically Chinese, and they both live in LA, but that was about it. Oh, and they are both really friendly. But really, that is where the similarities end.

Today though, people kept calling Jackson Amber. And he has absolutely no idea why, because he had just taken a week’s vacation to visit his parents back in Hong Kong where they still live, and this is his first day back in office since then.

“Ambe – ” A shadow falls in front of him, and Jackson senses someone at his back.

“Not Amber.” Jackson repeats, for what has to be the fifth or sixth time today, standing up from the squat he was in to pick up his bottle cap, and looks up to find Amy looking at him. He takes in her somewhat surprised face at realizing he’s not Amber, and sighs, a bit more dramatic than necessary.

“Ah, yea, Jackson, sorry. I just thought you were her. You two kind of look alike right now.” Amy grins, holding a stack of files and a tumbler.

_Right now?_  “What do you mean, ‘right now’” Jackson stares at her. He didn’t have time to ask the others who mistook him for his tomboyish colleague, but seeing how Amy was holding a tumbler, he figured they might both be heading for the pantry. The walk there would give him some time to unravel the strange case of being mistaken for Amber today.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Amy gestures towards his hair, freshly dyed platinum blond and messily styled, “Amber dyed her hair blond too.”

“That’s news to me.” Jackson rinses his bottle under the tap. He had gotten his hair bleached when he was in Hong Kong because his mum wanted to get a perm and wanted him to accompany her to the salon. Over there, he got convinced by the sweet-talking hairstylists to bleach his hair because it’ll make him look more handsome (“Oh, not that you aren’t already!” the girl had quipped with a wink and a smile, totally unaware of how useless her feminine charms were on Jackson). And he had figured he might as well do something while waiting for his mum’s perm job, so why not?

“I take it you’ve not seen her yet, then?” Amy was by the coffee machine, loading the capsules. “I would show you a photo, but it’ll be funnier for you to see her yourself.”

“Do you mean she looks funny?” Jackson teases, then frowns slightly, “Wait, do you also mean  _I_ look funny?”

The guffaw that comes out of Amy’s mouth has her almost in tears, and she lightly pats Jackson’s shoulder in consolation. Jackson blinks. Once. Twice. He  _does not_  look funny with blond hair! Not when he’s paid more for it than his mum’s perm.

“Jackson, you’re thinking too much. You look pretty cool, actually. Totally a chick magnet, if you were actually into chicks.” Amy wipes the almost tears at her eyes from laughing previously.

“But alas, this sexy body will over ever react to guys,” Jackson flexes his biceps at Amy, who gives a cursory glance (maybe he’s been doing this whole flexing thing way too often that it’s losing its effects…), and decides the easiest way to find out why the office thinks he’s Amber’s doppelganger is to find Amber herself.

 

 

That plan got delayed when he got back to his desk and was mobbed by his senior editor about some articles he swore he sent off before his vacation, and later bombarded by a bunch of interview questions about whether he has ever measured his penis size and whether he would do it for a Buzzfeed video, just to check how Buzzfeed employees compare to the national average (better than average, Jackson was told, if you want to know). All in all, a pretty typical in a day’s work in Buzzfeed. But he still has to find Amber, who’s in the video department, a floor up from where he works in the writing department.

He is at the top of the stairs when someone bumps into him, and a stack of papers drop to the ground, messy. Instinctively starting to pick up the paper, he’s gathered up what was around him and about to hand it over to whoever bumped into him, when he notices.

The guy in front of him is scowling, taking the paper from Jackson’s offered hand in what can only be called a  _snatch_. Jackson barely hears a gruff thanks before all he’s left with is a flash of copper brown hair passing by, heading down the stairs.  _Wow, grateful much?_  Jackson mentally rolls his eyes, walking into the open office and he scans the people for a bright head of blond hair. The lack of cubicle walls is both a blessing and a curse, because it makes for easier discussion when there isn’t a shoulder height wall between every single desk, but it also means Jackson can’t surf the net or play a quick game in between writing articles. Right now it’s a blessing because he manages to find Amber in the sea of desks.

“Hey  _babe_ ~,” he says in lieu of a normal greeting, and pokes Amber’s black earphones. She takes them off and slaps his hand away with just enough of a twinkle in her eye for him to know she caught the word despite having headphones on.

“Yo, what’s up, bro!” Amber stands up and gives him a quick hug, just the shoulders touching, and quick to let go (or really, what straight guys would call a  _dude friend hug_ , as if hugging automatically makes them gay or something). It’s as if she knows what Jackson is thinking because she adds, “Stop analyzing my hugs or you won’t get any next time.”

Jackson rolls his eyes at her, deliberately making a show of it, and she laughs. He takes in her blond hair, a shade yellower than the platinum he has, and laughs too. “Hey, why’s your hair blond? Do you even know how many times I’ve been called Amber today?” Jackson plops himself onto a beanbag chair and Amber turns to look at him.

“What? But we look nothing alike!” She frowns a bit at him, scanning him from head to toe. Jackson crosses his arms over his body, eyeing Amber like she had just checked him out. Which she probably did. Despite her now guyish-short hair and shaved underside, oversized hoodies, denim jackets and ripped jeans getting her mistaken for a guy or a lesbian most of the time, the person sitting in front of him right now is most definitely a straight girl. He knows, because he asked. Jackson’s kind of (tactlessly) straightforward like that.

“Yea, I know, right. We didn’t look alike when we have black hair and we most certainly do not look alike now that we both have blond hair,” Jackson complains, “Although, now that I’m looking at you properly, you’re wearing a black hoodie, which is most definitely  _not_  similar to the one I have.”

“Ha, and you are wearing light blue jeans instead of your usual black on black thing, but those look nothing like mine.” Amber continues.

“And you’ve had those boots for, uh, how long now –”

“– 5 months –” Amber answers.

“– and I’ve had mine for like about the same time but we didn’t even buy them together,” Jackson finishes, suddenly realizing that somehow during the time they’ve worked together and started becoming casual friends (a bit better than colleagues, not really friends, although they shoot a few hoops sometimes during lunch), their fashion styles must have rubbed off each other, because well damn, their outfits right now  _do_ look kind of similar.

“Do we actually look at much alike?” Amber fishes her phone out to use the front camera to check as Jackson sticks his face over her shoulder so they can both compare. Maybe because they’ve both seen their own faces for so long that they just see how different they look, but eventually Jackson concedes that the rest of the office was probably not wrong in thinking they do look somewhat alike.

“So, why’s your hair blond anyway? You didn’t answer me just now.”

Amber is now flipping through some files in her pile and she doesn’t look up when she answers, “Eh, you’ll know when you see the video out tomorrow or the day after.”

“What video?” Jackson’s absently scrolling through Instagram filters to put on the photo they took. The blond twins, she had joked.

“You won’t miss it, I swear. Mark’s the one editing it, and both of us are in it. It’ll probably be in the thumbnail, because you know how our videos do really well whenever they put my face in the thumbnail?” Amber pauses on a file, sliding it out of her pile. “Anyway, it’s just nice that you’re here, I was just going to go down to find you.”

“Why?”

“Because, I have a video idea, but it’s a skit of sorts and I need a writer.” Amber waves the file in front of Jackson, who was just going to post the photo before the file blocked his phone. He takes it but only opens the file when he finishes posting the photo captioned “ _Guess I found my long-lost twin huh? @amber_the_llama_ ”

Jackson squints at the terribly small font on the first page inside the file. It holds a rough outline of the video project, a short series of 4 videos revolving around the story of a gay guy dating a bisexual guy and feeling insecure. He doesn’t really understands why Amber would make a video about gay and bisexual dudes when she is straight as an arrow, and a  _girl_  to boot, so he points it out. But it turns out that she wasn’t the one who came up with the idea. Some other guy did, and it had been approved before it got passed to the video team and hence, Amber, to coordinate. Now they need a scriptwriter to make lines for the videos, and apparently that scriptwriter is going to be Jackson.

Jackson rubs his eyes, wishing that he had his spectacles but that was probably downstairs. His myopia wasn’t too bad for daily activities but Amber’s preference for size 10 font is really not helping, so he stops reading after the first page. He can bring it down to his desk to read later. He taps Amber’s shoulder, pointing a thumb towards the stairs to indicate he’s going back, and that he’s taking the file, which means he’s agreed to work on this project with her. Amber just gives a nod, like she already knew he would write the script and gives him a pat before returning to her work.

Because Amber was a fun person, it means the project might actually turn out to be quite fun, Jackson muses. Even if it might be funny for the rest of the team looking at the two of them, now doppelgangers or long-lost twins, for the duration of the project. Either way, a script is much more interesting to write than the updates for all the networking platforms for Buzzfeed. And so much better than typing away at articles for the Buzzfeed page only to be inserting gifs into every other sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy is Amy Lee or Ailee, if you didn't realize ;)  
> I didn't add her in the list of characters since she's so minor here, and I'm keeping the list for only the ones who will be important to the larger plot later.
> 
> Currently everything is Gen but there will likely be a pairing later. Whether that ends up platonic or romantic depends on how the story goes but if the readers have a preference, I might be swayed although I probably won't go beyond the "Teen and up" rating :)


	2. We trained like K-pop Stars for a week ft. Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds out why Amber is blond, and meets Mark.

As a Buzzfeed employee, Jackson’s pretty much duty-bounded to check Buzzfeed videos, even though sometimes that devolves into him reading comment threads that are hundreds of comments deep, and can go from being relevant to the video to talking about fluffy cats or something equally unrelated. But because Amber had told him that her new hair colour would be explained by a video that will be uploaded either yesterday or today (really, any time now), he has been meticulously checking the many Youtube channels Buzzfeed has every hour.

He had tried asking her colleagues after he dropped off the new project file, but apparently no one would let him in on the reason why Amber is now blond, because apparently, that is a secret, so he’s stuck with waiting for the elusive video for an explanation. Although Jackson knows a lot of the people working in this office, it seems like Amber knows more of them, and better than he does. He chalks it up to Amber having worked here longer, but it really isn’t fair that she has managed to get the whole office to collude with her in hiding the truth of her mysterious hair colour.

It was noon, during lunch break when he finally spots the video.  _We trained like K-pop Stars for a week ft. Youngjae_. Jackson quickly clicks on it, barely registering the thumbnail of Amber and another Asian guy. The video starts, surprisingly, not with Amber or the Asian dude in the thumbnail, but a thin and tan guy dressed in a simple graphic tee, who introduces himself as Mark. Mark explains in the video that he recently got interested in K-pop, or Korean pop, and wanted to find out how the life of a K-pop star might be like. Although Mark said  _K-pop star_ , Jackson’s pretty skeptical at this point, because he’s seen a couple of videos of K-pop and this Mark guy doesn’t look anything like the picture-perfect metrosexuals who can sing and dance at the same time.

Judging by how the video is going, showing a couple of other Buzzfeed employees who are probably Mark’s friends or colleagues giving interviews and initial reactions, Jackson surmises that he’s not the only one who thinks Mark just seems like a pretty typical Asian-American guy, a bit on the thin side, too tan for the pale skin of K-pop artistes, and a bit nerdy looking. His hair is short and undyed, and he’s potentially inept at dancing judging by his skinny physique. Even if the comments sections of previous videos often have long debates on how much Mark resembles Ryan Higa, Jackson isn’t too sure if the facial resemblance to a famous and good looking youtuber is enough for Mark to suddenly transform into a K-pop artiste, let alone a K-pop  _star_.

The guy who appeared on the thumbnail with Amber, Youngjae, is apparently a solo K-pop idol.  Jackson knows nothing about him, except for his name which was captioned in the video anyway, although he supposes Youngjae is nice enough. Youngjae speaks in slightly accented English, explaining how most K-pop stars start off as trainees. He elaborates on a trainee’s daily routine, and that it is not as easy as it seems, when K-pop is pretty much a whole package of song, dance, fashion and stage charisma. The genuine-looking smile Youngjae gives as encouragement after his brief speech makes Jackson revise his opinion of Youngjae from nice to  _pretty cute_ , even as he worries that he might be looking at jailbait.

Around a minute and half into the video, Mark had roped in Amber for the challenge of living a week as a K-pop trainee, because apparently he had sense enough to not suffer through this alone. Amber at this point still had her dark brown hair. Also, sadly for Mark, Amber received much more positive reactions from her colleagues in going through with the 1 week of K-pop life that they both have to undertake.

As the video shows snippets of their new routine, involving Korean lessons, vocal lessons and dance lessons, all of which happened after work and well into the night when normal people are sleeping ( _Insane_ , Jackson thinks), Jackson realizes that Mark isn’t actually terrible at dancing. Amber’s natural athletic abilities allow her to pick up the dance moves easily, but Mark is close behind. At some point, Jackson realized that Mark actually dances better than Amber once he got used to the movements.  _Well, who’d ever know?_

Vocal lessons turned out relative decently as well, although it’s clear that neither of them will be singing professionally any time soon. At the end of the week of training, Mark and Amber were to sing one of Youngjae’s songs, and dance the same choreography. However, before they make a video of them doing that, they had to go through a K-pop styled makeover first.

When he sees Amber and Mark sitting in a salon with cling wrap and aluminium foil in their hair, looking ridiculous (never mind that he himself was in a similar situation sometime last week in Hong Kong), Jackson gives a short bark of laughter before quickly recovering and checking to see if he scared anyone in the vicinity. His burrito was set on the table, mostly gone and currently ignored while he watches the video, and luckily no one was around. He glances back at the video, drags the button a few seconds back and resumes watching.

After Amber got her hair bleached blond, and Mark a dusty pink, they had stylists chose their outfits, style their hair and apply makeup on them. Amber was in an olive green jacket, the lines straight and emphasizing her shoulders, with a plain tee underneath. The tee had a few rips, showing off what could be a black undershirt or the binder Jackson knows she wears to get a more boyish silhouette. Her slim and shapely legs were in fitting skinny jeans, ripped at the knees and matched with a pair of sandy brown boots. Even Jackson, who’s totally gay, has to admit that she looks pretty damn good, and the outfit actually suited her personality.

Mark was in a dark grey tee with a flannel shirt tied around his waist. His wrists were decked with a couple of bracelets, and his belt has a fancy buckle. The jeans were skinny, black, but not ripped. Jackson lets out a small sigh. It’s a pity they didn’t show more skin on Mark. Mark, who, until a few minutes ago wouldn’t be someone Jackson would have such thoughts on. Somehow, Mark’s diligence in the video and the style makeover really did their way in persuading Jackson that he had been so wrong about Mark not being potential K-pop star material. Although, if he’s being completely honest, Jackson has been thinking black haired Mark is already maybe kind of cute back when Jackson was trawling the Youtube comment sections. Maybe.

After the makeover, the two walked around in the office to show off their new looks, Mark now clearly more confident, probably a combination of better dressing and increased body awareness from the week’s dance practice, and Amber goofing off as usual, despite her more polished appearance. The comments were all around positive, most of them surprised at how good the two now look. Jackson notices a familiar face in the bunch interviewed for their opinions in the video –the copper-brown haired dude from yesterday.

The guy, JB, according to the video caption, remarked that Amber looks even more like a guy now, and she was already constantly being mistaken for being someone’s  _boy_ friend. He does laugh a bit when he adds that if Amber is a guy, she’ll be a good looking one who might actually make it to a K-pop band, and he can hear Amber’s laughter off- camera. JB also seems to be a good friend of Mark, Jackson muses, seeing how he jabbed Mark in the ribs as he deadpanned that Mark looks nothing like the boy he used to know, but without any malice. When Mark invited him to watch him record the song and dance video with Amber, JB had agreed, following them to the studio set-up for the last part of the video.

There was a minute’s worth clip of Amber and Mark performing a pretty good cover of Youngjae’s song, and the sound of clapping once they were done from behind the camera with JB giving Mark a high five only affirms that fact. Despite their good performance, Jackson still feels a tinge of secondhand embarrassment from their rendition, if only because he’s a bit of a perfectionist, and to perform a less than perfect cover in front of the original artiste is just so terrible a thought for him. Youngjae didn’t seem to suffer from the same secondhand embarrassment as Jackson, because he enters the camera’s view to give both Amber and Mark a thumbs up and the 3 of them bowed to the camera.

The last bit of the video is just some reflection from Amber and Mark, both of them looking back on the tiring week’s routine they had gone through, and how it’s really not easy despite the glam in front of the cameras. Amber pointed out that the K-pop life is really the life of its artiste, music producers, song writers, choreographers, managers, stylists and a whole team of people who make it possible for the artiste to shine on stage.

“It wasn’t just the work of any one person,” Mark added, quietly. The video ends on that note, leaving Jackson to wonder how he’s just spent 12 full minutes watching something remarkably entertaining, somewhat embarrassing, and also oddly thought-provoking. He glances at the time on his phone and realizes that his lunch break was over, hurriedly grabbing his leftover burrito and heading back to office.

 

 

Sitting at his desk typing the script for the project Amber passed him 2 days prior is how Jackson first meets Mark in person. Mark appeared in the corner of his vision while he is typing, only giving a small cough to get Jackson’s attention after he realizes that Jackson hasn’t noticed him. Jackson has noticed him, but he wants some time to compose his thoughts before he responds to Mark. After watching the video at lunch, Jackson feels that it is oddly inappropriate to be talking to Mark, even if Mark is technically a Buzzfeed employee – his colleague by default – and not some internet-famous personality. Jackson pushes the strange star-struck feeling down and looks up from his screen to Mark.

“Hey, Jackson, Amber asked me to bring you up for a meeting regarding the video project,” Mark says in an even tone. He is dressed in just a long sleeved shirt with a hoodie and plain grey jeans today, although his hair is still a dusty pink, mostly hidden under a beanie.

“Ah, yeah, hang on,” Jackson clicks save on his computer, “do you need me to bring anything? I started on the script but I’m nowhere near done, of course. Though I can bring that up if she wants.” Jackson almost gives Mark a wink, but he isn’t sure if that’s a good thing to do right now, because he is apparently still feeling the aftereffects of being somewhat star-struck on a guy who isn’t even a star.

“Sure, do that, I guess,” Mark’s hands move to rest inside his hoodie pockets, looking like a typical working person around this office, and Jackson decides he should probably be his usual self, because despite appearing on Youtube once in a while, this guy in front of him is really just another guy. And even if he’s an internet-personality, it’s not like Jackson hasn’t met his fair share of them, and they too are just normal people. He should know. He used to be an avid youtuber himself.

 

 

Jackson enters the discussion room, seeing through the large glass window beside the door that Amber is already inside. He holds the door for Mark who was behind him, grinning, “Ladies first.”

All he gets is a strange look from Mark in return, no thank you and no defensiveness against Jackson’s playful tone despite being called a lady, before he moves past Jackson into the room.

“Wow, Amber, who’s this guy who doesn’t feel the need to defend himself from being called a lady? And where did you find him? Is he part of this project?” Jackson jokes, settling himself into a seat at the 4 seater table. This is a small discussion, probably.

“I’m in charge of casting, cameras and editing,” Mark says simply, taking the seat on the other side of Amber.

“This one’s a gem, I can already tell,” Jackson gives his best genuine smile at Mark, not the charming one he typical uses, or the playful one when he’s teasing, because Mark has ignored all his jabs, and doesn’t seem to mind how much Jackson has to remind everyone in the room of typical gender norms, which earns him personal points in Jackson’s book.

“He is, and he’s scarily hardworking too. Did you see the video I told you?” Amber leans back on her chair to roll the blinds down so they have so privacy from the corridor. Big glass windows, as cool of an interior design choice as it may seem, are woefully impractical for creating the ambiance for actual discussion.

“Yea, the K-pop one? You could have just told me you dyed your hair for a video, you know,” Jackson leans back on his chair, “instead of making me wait 2 days because you bribed everyone to keep their mouth shut.”

Amber laughs, and even Mark’s lips twitch a bit upwards.

“That’s how the world works,  _girl~_ ” The hair flick motion Amber makes as she coos that line at Jackson cracks Mark up and prompts Jackson to roll his eyes because that girl has shorter hair than he does (only very slightly shorter, but still) so that hair flick was  _so_  unnecessary. But she has sass, and pulls it off, so he gives up pouting and just pulls out the thumbdrive from his pocket to pass to Amber.

“What’s this?” Amber was putting his thumbdrive into her laptop when she suddenly narrows her eyes at him, “Dude, you started on the script already! That’s good, really good. I wasn’t expecting that so soon, actually.”

“Yea, I’m  _efficient_.” A pause. “Praise me.”

She distractedly pats his head like she would her pet dogs, scanning the pages of what Jackson has written so far.  Mark opens the folder on the table, and says, “Actually, we need to discuss who to cast for the skit. I need to inform people early in case no one’s free.”

“Oh yea, right, that. Jackson, since you’re the one who is putting the rough outline into a script, is there anyone you would recommend for the two main leads?” Amber’s still scanning the script, maybe doing a closer reading, which Jackson hopes is not the case because he hasn’t had time to check for errors. The itch to just close her laptop instead of letting her read his in-progress work is one that he pushes away with years of practice against his perfectionist streak.

“Junior, probably. He acted pretty well in a previous series, and he’s actually bi, which is a plus.” Jackson, and most of Buzzfeed, have a thing about casting people of the correct orientation, gender, or ethnicity for the role when they can, no matter the type of video. It’s one of the reasons he had wanted to work here badly enough to improve his college grades. “I’ve not thought about who can play the other guy because he has to do most of the acting, and being able to act conflicted is important for the progression of the plot –”

“I think I know who might be able to play that role,” Mark interrupts.

Jackson blinks because he hasn’t expected Mark to interrupt what was going to turn into a ramble, but he nods and Mark opens to mouth to continue when a phone rings. “Sorry, it’s mine,” Mark blushes for leaving his phone on, but goes ahead and heads out the room to pick up the call anyway.

When the door closes, Amber turns to Jackson, whispering, “I caught you checking his butt out.”

“You only caught me because you were doing the same thing. Come on, I know how you work.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Know-it-all. Did you also already know he’s cute before the makeover?” Amber grins, looking much too similar to her nickname (llama).

“Nope, but it’s not like I’ve seen him before this.”

“Please, you were at the year-end employee party last year, and I’m pretty sure he went,” Amber pauses, realization dawning, “And, you just agreed that he’s cute, because you totally didn’t refute what I said.”

Jackson gives her a  _look_ , and Amber stops, getting the hint that Jackson doesn’t really want this conversation. He’s kind of grateful, because he knows the teasing was just getting fun for her. It’s just as well, because Mark reenters the room at this time, with an apologetic look, “I know it’s sudden, but I have to go pick up the cameras from an outdoor shoot, and is it possible to continue this discussion tomorrow?”

Amber shrugs, “Sure, it might be better anyway. The person who started the idea for this project will probably be free to drop by the meeting if it’s tomorrow.”

 

 

That night, lying on his bed with his phone on Youtube, Jackson goes back to the K-pop trainee video for the comment section he didn’t have time for during lunch. Most of the comments are on how hot Youngjae, Mark and Amber look. Nothing terribly interesting. He  _totally_ does not click on the link to Mark’s personal Youtube channel written under the description because he got curious. No, he’s just bored of the comment section discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing 2 chapters in a day is hard. At least now I know where Jackson as a character is going though.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention Mark here looks like a grown up version of his predebut days when he was tanner, if anyone was wondering.


	3. Mark learns how to make friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov.  
> Jackson and JB's first project meeting together doesn't go well.

Mark has friends. He’s just doesn’t see a need to contact his friends frequently, that’s all. Which is the reason he has no idea why JB, instead of Amber or Jackson, just entered the discussion room he’s in, waiting for the meeting to start.

JB, testament to the fact that the friendship he has with Mark is real and not a figment of Mark’s imagination, quickly catches on to Mark’s raised brows. “Amber told me to be here at 9.”

“You’re part of this project?”

“Uh, yea? I wrote the idea,” JB’s amused now, mouth turning up in a lopsided almost-smile.

“Oh, god. And I was almost going to ask Amber to cast you yesterday because I thought you’ll be perfect for the lead.” Mark buries his face into his hands. “This is embarrassing.”

Mark’s saved from any reply JB may have, because Amber and Jackson stroll in just then, holding laptops, papers and 4 coffees in a cardboard holder, but he still gets a jab from JB on his side.

“This’s great, we’re all here on time, so we can start,” Amber claps. “Guys, this is JB, he wrote the first draft of the video, and he offered to direct. JB, you know Mark, and this’s Jackson, the scriptwriter.”

Mark notices JB and Jackson nodding when their names are mentioned, but neither says a word. JB just opens his file, and Jackson helps himself to the coffee. There’s nothing out of the ordinary, but Mark wonders why JB’s keeping his neutral face. Maybe he’ll ask later.

 

 

Mark pays enough attention to the meeting to jot down what he needs to do, but he doesn’t really join the conversation (more like lowkey argument) JB and Jackson have about the flow of the video and the plot, except to say, “Do we really need a scene of the bisexual guy looking at girls on the street while he’s with his boyfriend?” because street scenes are painful to shoot. He doesn’t want the hassle of filming in crowded streets if he can avoid it.

“Yes!” JB says, the same time Jackson yells a “No!”

Maybe they didn’t get the point of his question, because JB’s already going on about how the scene is necessary to establish the premise of the gay lead’s insecurity, while Jackson sighs really loudly, huffing about how _stereotypical and wrong_ it is to think that bisexuals are unfaithful and that of all people, Buzzfeed shouldn’t perpetuate such misconceptions.

Mark glances at Amber, and she gives a shrug, because JB and Jackson seem to be having more dissonance in opinion on the story than expected since the meeting started 2 hours ago, and this _exchange_ , if it can be called that, is just one of many. She doesn’t seem to see a need to intervene, but Mark is a bit sick of the constant arguing.

“Jackson, bisexuals aren’t going to kill us for that scene if it’s explained later in the video that the gay lead was just looking for evidence to support his insecurity.”

“How would you know that?” Jackson’s getting worked up, and it shows in his tone.

JB doesn’t help by agreeing with Mark with more force than necessary, adding in an undertone, “Besides, it’s not like you would know because you are gay.”

The glare Jackson gives to JB shows that he’d heard, and Mark doesn’t even understand why they are arguing about the necessity of the scene. Isn’t the point of the video series to show that the gay lead’s insecurity is due to his preconceptions, and that his bisexual boyfriend is not unfaithful simply because he’s bi? Mark points out as much, and Jackson finally relents begrudgingly.

The meeting ends quickly after, not because JB and Jackson have stopped arguing over every other detail, but because JB needs to head to another meeting. Mark’s glad though, even if it means that the next meeting will probably be an even longer one, because that is when Jackson will show the first draft of the script.

 

 

On his way back to office after lunch, Mark hears someone call his name over the sound of the music playing through his earphones. He contemplates whether to pretend that he doesn’t hear, or to turn, but doesn’t get a chance to decide before he feels a pat on his shoulder.

“Hey, Mark! Have you eaten?”

It’s Jackson, holding a container of sliced fruits, offering him some. Mark picks an apple, with the skin partially peeled and cut to resemble the wings of a ladybug. Or maybe it was the ears of a rabbit. “I ate lunch just now.”

“That’s good,” Jackson smiles, and Mark feels his own lip corners tugging up. It was kind of infectious. Jackson continues, “By the way, I’m sorry if I sound harsh to you in the meeting this morning.”

“It’s okay. You were arguing with JB before that so…” Mark gives a tiny shrug.

“Ah that,” Jackson looks a bit apologetic, “I usually get along with everyone, so I don’t get why this morning happened. This is like, my second time meeting JB so it’s not like I could have done anything to piss him off already.”

“JB’s a pretty nice guy actually,” Mark says, because he is, and it’s not just because JB is his friend. Also…“You said second time, so you’ve met him before?”

“Yea, I bumped into him and he dropped his stuff, but I picked it up for him so I don’t see why he would hold a grudge against me for that,” Jackson clarifies, chewing an orange slice.

“Oh. Yea, that’s a bit… strange.” Mark doesn’t have much to say, so he doesn’t. Jackson doesn’t seem to mind his silence, because he’s already telling Mark about something else (he’s not paying full attention though), and heading back to office.

 

 

JB could have been standing in front of Mark’s desk for 5 minutes or an hour before Mark notices him, but judging by the crinkle in his eyes, it probably hasn’t been too long.

“It’s time to get off work,” JB points to the clock on Mark’s desktop screen.

“Right. Why are you here?”

“Yah, is there any reason why I can’t be here?”

Mark doesn’t miss the fact that JB evaded the rather simple question, but he simply says, “I guess not. Want to have dinner together?”

Because Mark isn’t a completely awful friend who doesn’t know how to read moods, even if he pretends he’s oblivious more often than not.

 

 

Dinner was takeout at JB’s house, because JB needed to feed his cat.

Mark isn’t the kind who’s keen on having to interact with waitresses in diners, so he doesn’t mind, even if the takeout food tastes cheap and greasy. The beer JB offers him washes the taste down, and Mark idly pats Nora, while JB walks to the kitchen to dump the containers into the bin.

They don’t always talk much when they hang out, Mark and JB. Sometimes they just watch some sports on TV and drink, because the company is enough. Right now though, Mark senses nervous energy from JB, and he wonders whether he needs to actually ask JB to spill whatever is on his mind, or if JB will actually start talking without prompting.

“So, I saw you talking to uh, Jackson during lunch,” JB says as he leans into the couch.

 _He didn’t have to prompt him. Good_ , Mark thinks. Aloud, he said, “Yea, I did. He offered me apples which were shaped like rabbits.”

“Rabbits? Like those Japanese styled cutesy cuts?” JB runs a hand through his hair, shifting on the seat. Mark waits. “That’s so…”

“Girly? Cute?” Mark offers. Personally, Mark just thinks it’ll require some skill with the knife, but he’s pretty sure that’s not the typical response to prettily cut fruits.

“Uh, yea I guess. Sort of unexpected, even from a gay guy,” JB continues. Mark must have raised his brows without realizing, because JB holds up his hands in defense, “Yes, yes, I know. I, of all people, shouldn’t be stereotyping gays, but...”

“But?”

“But,”JB gestures in small circles, as if he’s trying to put his thoughts into order, “Jackson makes it so easy. He’s got a good body which he puts into ridiculously tight jeans and shirts, he talks kind of sassily, he carries the man purse-shoulder-bag-thing…”

“Dude, lots of straight guys have good bodies, talk with _sass_ ,” Mark snaps his fingers to the word, “and carry man purses. It’s the 21st century, and metrosexuals are in trend.”

 “I don’t know. Jackson just comes off as being really, really gay.”

Mark narrows his eyes at JB, “And what’s wrong with that? Especially when he actually is gay.”

“See, even _you_ know Jackson’s gay, and you don’t know any gossip.”

Mark twists his mouth to one side of his face, eyes still narrowed. He knows he’s not well-informed but still.

“Well, I mean, I just can’t stand gay guys who behave like being gay is such a big part of their lives, you know,” JB finishes. He reaches for a can of beer on the coffee table and pops the can open.

Mark picks up his own can and drinks a bit, contemplating, “There’s nothing wrong with being proud of a part of his identity. In fact, I won’t mind being a bit more proud of mine but I hate having to explain what pansexual means every time I use it.”

JB’s sudden bark of laughter scares Nora from beside Mark, and she slinks off. He’s already missing the furry ball, but Mark places the hand that was patting Nora on his own stomach, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

“Sorry for laughing, I forget that you’re interested in _pans_ sometimes,” JB teases. “Anyway, see that’s my point, neither of us are straight either, but unlike Jackson, we don’t make a big deal of our sexual orientations. We live our lives _normally_.”

“What does normally even mean anyway?” Mark points out.

“Like, I don’t know, caring about other things in life besides your sexual orientation?”

He’s not sure if JB even realizes it himself, but Mark doesn’t miss the irony that JB being hung up on Jackson’s “blatant” gayness is proof that JB is the one hung up on his own sexual orientation. That and his need to constantly do things to prove that he’s “more than just gay” but a “normal person”, which is where the conversation is heading right now.

He settles for being a mostly passive listener because of how determined JB is to prove his point about not letting gayness define all gays, and he isn’t sure if it’ll make things better or worse to add his two cents.

Maybe, Mark thinks, he’s not a good friend. But maybe he’s wrong, because JB’s still talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov is slightly different than Jackson's, hopefully.  
> Mark doesn't really think too hard on the small details like Jackson does.


	4. Gay boy kisses straight boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone might be marathoning Jackson's old videos, and Mark and JB wear heels for a day.

_8 years ago_

Jackson starts a youtube channel for the same reason many high school students do: out of boredom. To be fair, getting attention from random strangers on the internet, validation and lots of love is not too far behind, but Jackson likes to think he does it for something other than internet fame.

 

 

“Who are you even fooling?” Bambam roars in laughter, rolling on the floor.

“What?” Jackson does his best impression of an innocent face, but Bambam isn’t even looking, “I’m not fooling anyone. Dude, please, come on, you know this would be fun!”

“Kissing a dude on camera for a video to be posted to youtube is not _my_ idea of fun,” Bambam says, as seriously as he could while recovering from his laughing fit. (Which isn’t very serious. Jackson doesn’t point it out thought. _See_ , he can be mature if he wants to.)

This isn’t how Jackson had imagined this conversation going, “Come on, Bam, I know you’re straight and all, but how can you be sure until you’ve at least kissed a guy?” He blinks his eyes innocently, pouting, “In fact, I’m doing you a favour by helping you confirm that you are, indeed, 100% straight.”

“That is a lame-ass excuse, Jackson. At least have the decency to admit to your best friend that you want to make a video of you kissing me simply because the whole ‘gay boy kisses straight boy’ videos have been really popular lately.”

“If I admit it, will you appear in my video and let me kiss you?”

 

 

In the end, Bambam reluctantly agrees, but not without constantly repeating how this stuff stays on the internet forever, and how no one is ever going to believe that the effeminate looking Thai teen is straight. Jackson decides that it’s only fair that he gives Bambam a particularly wet kiss instead of the peck they agreed on for having to endure the complaining, although he does put a 30 second explanation at the back explaining that Bambam’s totally straight.

The comments section does not believe him, but sadly, Bambam is, indeed, totally straight. Jackson would know.

 

 

Nevertheless, Jackson knows that nothing good comes out of pining after a straight boy, so he distracts himself with making videos. He is pretty good at getting views and likes once he figures out his audience and their preferences. The videos where he’s topless easily get more views than those when he’s wearing any shirts (except the mesh shirt for some reason). The videos where he does suggestive asks from his (crazy but loving) subscribers tend to be pretty well received, particularly the one where he ate a banana sexily (other than the first lick, Jackson had chomped the banana viciously, but the first few seconds has his subscribers squealing). The videos where he talks about troubles he’s had from being gay are also rather popular. Jackson knows this, so he does all of them. He doesn’t make any more videos where he kisses a boy, gay or straight, because after making that video with Bambam, it doesn’t feel right to.

 

***

_Present Day_

It’s been a really long time since Jackson updated his old youtube channel, but he’s still signed in on that account, so sometimes he clicks on channel statistics for fun.

 _WildnSexy_. Jackson would change the name, but he has a proper youtube account under _JacksonWang_ and he doesn’t want people to accidentally find his old account, so he keeps the terrible username. Technically, Jackson can just delete the old channel, but he’s kind of sentimental, or maybe just a hoarder, so he doesn’t.

It’s not like people will bother linking 18 years old WildnSexy, bright eyes and a smile to match, to 26 years old Jackson Wang, typical adult and office employee. Not unless they try really hard, in which case, they can probably find all his old videos in some hidden corner of the internet anyway.

Either way, he checks the statistics over breakfast because he’s kind of bored, not expecting to see much views (usually there’s no new views or likes), but his eyes must be failing him, because almost all the videos on his old channel have around 20 new views, all from LA. Huh. Weird.

 _I wonder if someone’s marathoning my old videos_ , Jackson thinks, amused, driving to office.

 

 

Jackson’s supposed to give Junior’s contact to Mark so that Mark can arrange schedules, but given how he hasn’t finished a full script yet, he doesn’t think Mark needs it so urgently. He probably shouldn’t have assumed, because he spots pink hair above the back of his office chair the moment he enters the door. _Well, it’s not like seeing Mark is a chore,_ he thinks.

Jackson puts his coffee down on the desk, setting his shoulder bag on the side. Mark notices him then, turning on the swivel chair to face him.

“Morning,” Mark nods.

“Morning!” Jackson points at the chair, “Any reason why you’re sitting in my chair early in the morning? Do you _miss_ me?

The teasing gets a soft laugh from Mark, and Jackson grins in return. He takes a sip of his coffee to give Mark time to reply.

Mark licks his lips slightly before opening his mouth, then closed it again. A few blinks passed before he says, “You know what, never mind. Just let me know when the script’s done because we need it for the next meeting.”

“Oh-kay,” Jackson’s left feeling puzzled as Mark walks off to the second floor. He prides himself on reading most people well, and Mark had given the vibe that he wanted to talk to Jackson about something, but had walked off before saying whatever it is. Normally Jackson will just catch up to Mark to ask if anything’s wrong, but he suspects that the other might be the type to clam up when questioned, so he doesn’t.

 

 

Jackson works on the script for most of the morning, settling into a rhythm of productivity, keyboard clicking away. When he’s done writing everything (he figures he can afford a break and edit later), he notices with a start that it’s already 2.32pm. _A late lunch it is then_ , he thinks.

He decides to just grab some sandwiches and a second coffee since he’s too lazy to drive further out, and thinks he should drop by to see if Amber and Mark wanted coffee. Amber isn’t in the office, out filming for some video, so he asks around until he finds Mark’s desk. Mark’s desk is apparently away from the main area, near the editing rooms with camera equipment, which explains why he’s never really seen the other around before. Anyway, given that Mark’s mostly in charge of cameras and editing, it makes sense that he’s seated near the equipment.

After a few wrong turns ( _Isn’t this the exit staircase?_ ), Jackson finds Mark’s desk, or rather an editing studio marked with Mark’s name. The door isn’t fully closed, so he knocks, waits a while then enters. Instead of Mark, Jackson’s greeted by a pair of annoyed eyes and a scrowl.

After the tedious meeting yesterday, Jackson has concluded that JB and his views don’t really align, and it’s better to just avoid engaging the man. But seeing how there’s only JB in the room ( _in_ Mark’ _s office_ , he corrects in his mind), Jackson thinks it won’t hurt to ask him where Mark is.

“Outside, getting stuff,” JB mutters, “He’s coming back soon, if you’re looking for him.”

“It’s fine then, I’m not looking for him urgently,” Jackson turns to go out, only to almost run into Mark stumbling into the room, two shoe boxes in his arms.

“Oh, sorry,” Mark says, face flushed from walking while carrying the boxes or from almost ramming into Jackson while distracted, Jackson isn’t sure.

“It’s alright. Are you okay? You look kind of flushed,” Jackson offers, a head on Mark’s shoulder to steady him.

Mark nods, and places the boxes down on his desk, in front of JB. The short glance JB gives Mark, before angling his head at Jackson makes Mark turn back towards Jackson and the door. That was when Jackson realizes that there are cameras behind them, and he moves to let the camera man in.

“So,” Mark starts, a bit more brightly because he’s facing a camera, “Today’s the first time we’re going to try walking around in high heels. These shoes here will be with us for 24 hours, and I’m not sure if JB and I will survive this challenge, but let’s take a look at what we’ll be wearing!” He motions for the camera to come closer, to zoom in on the boxes as JB takes the lid off both shoe boxes.

Technically, since Jackson’s behind the camera now, he’s free to just go off. Especially when it doesn’t seem like Mark’s going to pause filming whatever video he’s doing, so it’s not like he can ask what coffee Mark wants. But he’s kind of interested to see what heels are in the box ( _More like, what heels will Mark be wearing_ , his brain quips), so he stays near the door, looking as JB takes out a sleek dark grey pair of pumps, and Mark a maroon suede pair.

“These are higher than I thought,” JB says, looking at Mark, frowning, “I’m not sure I can even stand, let alone walk in these. Why did I even agree to do this challenge with you?”

“Why did you agree to my insanity, JB?” Mark replies drily, amused.

They continue their friendly banter before eventually sitting down to put the heels on, and Jackson is kind of surprised by how much nicer JB is while talking to Mark. Maybe it’s also because the 2 of them are on camera, filming. Either way, he feels like he’s intruding, even though they are filming a video for the internet to see, so it’s not like Jackson can’t see this interaction. But seeing this scene through the barrier of a screen is different to seeing it in person, with only a camera man between them, so Jackson gets out of the room once he’s done appreciating how Mark looks in heels.

 

 

When he gets back at his desk after “lunch”, Jackson edits the script he wrote, then emails a copy to everyone on the project team. He had considered only emailing it to Amber, because he doesn’t really want JB to have time between now to the next meeting to find fault with his script, but in a bout of professionalism, he thinks it’s better to just prepare himself for whatever comments might come his way instead. After all, even if JB disagrees with him, it’s for the betterment of the video, so he can’t really fault the guy. He’s an adult now, and he can deal with critiques and even criticisms _professionally_.

At least, that’s what he hopes as he clicks the send button, too late to regret his decision.

 

 

Working through several articles due tomorrow, Jackson suddenly remembers he should send Mark Junior’s contact number, and he’s already on his email page when Mark comes stumbling down the stairs, a string of curses and loud noises, followed by a camera man. Mark seems to be heading towards his desk, so Jackson pauses his writing of the email, waiting for Mark to reach his desk.

“So, Jackson, I’m doing a video where I have to wear heels for 24 hours. What do you think about guys in heels?” is the first thing out of Mark’s mouth once he steadies himself, a hand on Jackson’s desk, and Jackson can’t help but laugh.

“Are you laughing at me?” He hears Mark ask, exaggerating his offended expression a bit (probably for the camera), as the lens zooms in on his face.

“Dude, you can’t walk properly, that’s what I’m laughing at,” Jackson breaths out between laughter, “But,” he continues, “I’m all for people wearing whatever they want to, whether it’s guys in heels or skirts or what.”

Jackson sees Mark give a thumbs-up to the camera, before signaling “cut”. Mark slumps down onto Jackson’s desk the moment the filming stops, and wipes his forehead with his jacket sleeve.

“Tough day huh?” Jackson says.

“You have no idea,” Mark peels off one heel to massage his foot and Jackson laughs again. The glare Mark shoots shuts him up for a second before a louder bout of laughter bubbles out.

When the laughter stops and Jackson can speak again, he says, “You know, I’ve not passed Junior’s number to you. The one that we might want to cast for the bi dude in the video.”

“Oh, right.” Mark looks around for a pen, and passes Jackson his notebook to write Junior’s contact, promising that he will call Junior soon. When Jackson hands the notebook back to Mark, he hears a sharp intake of breath, and Mark says, “Wait, Junior as in Ju_ni_eo on youtube?”

“Yeah, why?”

Mark blinks a few times, “Nothing, I-I just didn’t expect that this is the Junior you meant.”

“I kind of know him, so I wrote his personal number in your notebook, but you might want to drop him an email first. He’s sort of wary of unknown numbers sometimes.” Jackson peers at Mark’s face, which is back to a neutral expression again.

“R-right. I’ll send him an email first.”

Mark looks pretty normal, save for the heels and the redness in the tips of his ears, and Jackson suddenly wonders, “Do you, like, watch Junior’s videos?”

The startled look on Mark’s face confirms Jackson’s suspicion that Mark definitely watches the videos, but he’s not sure why Mark seems so embarrassed. It’s not like Junior’s videos are anything raunchy. They’re mostly book reviews and song covers, and –

Oh. “Even though all Junior uploads are book reviews and song covers, he can actually act pretty well. Junior majored in film and acting in school, so you don’t need to worry. And if you interview him and don’t think he’s suitable, you don’t have to cast him on account of me, so there’s no need to fret!”

The red in Mark’s ears have subsided, and Jackson finds it kind of cute that Mark was worried enough about the casting that he turned red.

“If you want to check for yourself before contacting him, I’m quite sure Junior was the lead in one of the Buzzfeed videos about dating before,” Jackson reassures, and he takes Mark’s silence as the other walked (stumbled) off as a positive sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, who is watching all of Jackson's old videos, I wonder? ;)


	5. Guys try heels for a day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov.  
> Mark interviews Junior, in heels. Mark in high heels is literally Junior's first impression of Mark.

When Mark emails Junior almost immediately after Jackson gave him the contact, he isn’t expecting to get a reply so fast. He’s packing his bags, setting the compact camera for vlogging his journey home in heels on the table so he won’t have to search for it later, when he hears the “ping” notifying him that he has a new email. Normally, this close to getting off work, Mark just ignores new emails, choosing to get back to them the next day, but the little pop-up at the side reads “Re: Interview for lead actor in a Buzzfeed video series” from “Ju_ni_eo” so Mark clicks on it.

Mark has to reread the email 3 times to make sure he didn’t misread anything. Junior had replied that he is interested in the offer, and “if it isn’t any trouble, would it be possible to have the interview tomorrow?” There’s a short explanation that Junior is heading out of LA for something so he would only be free tomorrow or a week later.

The tone of the email has Mark feeling urgent, like he should just go ahead and interview Junior _the next day_ , but he’s supposed to head for the gym now (in high heels for the video) and he can’t trade emails back and forth in time to settle a time for to interview Junior tomorrow.

Spotting the phone number Jackson penned in the notebook he’s left open, Mark gets an idea, pulling out his phone, and hopes that he won’t creep Junior out by messaging him instead.

 

 

Messaging is usually a faster means of communication than email, particularly emails sent to his work email that Mark can only check on his computer at work, so Mark is expecting a reply from Junior after he finishes his gym session (not in heels because even women don’t exercise in them), but when he checks his phone, there isn’t any new messages.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, I’m not even supposed to have his personal number_ , Mark thinks, throwing his towel into his bag, and stuffing his tired and sore feet back into the maroon heels. He wonders if he should apologize, or ask Jackson for help, but decides, _what the hell, doesn’t really matter I guess. If we can’t have the interview tomorrow, we can always do it a week later_.

 

 

Although he’s decided it’s not a big deal if he ends up interviewing Junior next week instead, Mark still breathes a sigh of relief when he spots a new message later at night. _It might not even be Junior_ , he chides himself in his head.

It turns out to in fact be from Junior, who apologizes for taking so long to reply since he was at work. When Mark reads that Junior is cool with Mark having his number because Jackson had passed it to him, the knot of slight uneasiness he isn’t even aware he has releases.

Junior had asked whether Mark has any preferred timing for the interview tomorrow, and Mark replies with a list of times he could fit a 30 minutes interview in. Eventually they settle on some time in the morning, and Mark’s glad everything is settled in time, until he remembers that he’s supposed to be in heels for 24 hours, which he’d only started wearing in the afternoon. He’ll have to interview Junior while in heels. _Great_.

 

 

Driving in heels is a pain, in addition to a growing list of things Mark has noted is a huge inconvenience to do while in heels. He tells the vlogging camera as much, eyes squinting more from the rays of sun hitting him at the wrong angle, than the pain, but he supposes that hardly makes a difference. He barely manages to park, feet hurting long past the point where he can differentiate where one pain starts and the other stops, and he hobbles into the office, marginally better at walking in them than he was yesterday, but in way more pain from having worn them longer, so the picture Mark paints while walking to an outsider was still the same stumbling figure.

JB is already in office, for some reason, vlogging camera set on his table. When he sees Mark walking up the stairs, he quickly clicks a few things on his screen, before picking the camera up to film Mark’s short but arduous journey to his desk.

Once he gets to the end of the room (JB has the best seat, computer screen facing a wall), Mark grabs a chair to sit down, and JB turns the camera to film himself laughing at the other’s misery. Mark gives an evil eye, which JB misses capturing on camera, but not seeing in person. When the camera is finally put away, Mark peeks at JB’s screen, and sees only the desktop page.

“Were you watching something inappropriate just now?” Mark teases, just because. He doesn’t expect the innocent question to fluster JB, who’s now turning a dark red, and started fiddling with his high heels. Especially not when he’s definitely caught JB watching porn before, and JB hadn’t even gotten this uncomfortable-looking.

“Uh, never mind, forget that I asked. I don’t want to scar my brain,” Mark hurriedly adds. JB, not hiding how obviously _glad_ he is for the change in topic, talks to Mark about his own personal hellish experience in heels. Later, when more people stream in, Mark gets up to go to his office to start the day’s work.

 

 

The alarm Mark had set yesterday reminds him that he needs to go down to get Junior for the interview. Mark wobbles only a bit (yay for practice!) when he walks to the main lobby near the parking lot. He easily spots Junior, having watched most of the videos on his youtube channel ( _a fact Jackson had caught on too easily yesterday_ , he remembers), and heads to the couch.

Mark is just reaching his hand out to tap Junior when Junior turns, startling him. The wobble might have escalated into a fall if Mark doesn’t instinctively grab onto the nearest thing he could, which just happened to be Junior’s jacket. _Ughh_ , Mark hopes his face isn’t turning red.

He lets go of the jacket, apologetic, saying “Hi Junior, I’m Mark, the one who emailed you about the interview.” The handshake exchange is firm, and Mark isn’t sure if he imagines that Junior might have held on to his hand a bit longer than normal. _Stop it, Mark. You’re a working professional. You’re not supposed to fanboy right now._

“I’m Junior, as you already know,” Junior smiles, eyes crinkling up, and Mark nods, turning to indicate the way to the small meeting room he’d book for the interview.

Junior walks beside Mark, who’s doing his best to maintain a decent pace despite the heels. Mark notices Junior glancing at his choice of footwear once in a while, so he answers the unspoken question, mumbling, “I’m actually wearing the heels for a social experiment video we’re doing.”

“Ah,” Junior replies, “I see. I just thought –“

“It’s kind of strange?”

“No, actually, I was going to say it kind of suits you, I guess?” Junior raises his palms, adding, “Not that I’m saying you’re feminine or anything… Uh, uh, never mind.”

Mark finds the conflicted look on Junior amusing, though he supposes Junior might be worried about wanting to appear proper for the interview. Not wanting to make Junior unnecessarily uncomfortable, Mark tells him it’s fine, and that questioning these assumptions are the reason why he’s wearing the heels for the video anyway, so he had expected such comments. The little smile Junior gives as they reach the interview room makes Mark’s steps lighter.

 

 

“So, I had emailed you the summary of the videos’ storyline. What do you think about the role?” Mark has gone already through the personal details, checking some background but it’s really just an acting part in a Buzzfeed video, so that hadn’t taken too long, although he hadn’t expected to find that Junior isn’t actually Junior’s real name. Junior’s real name is Park Jinyoung, and Mark stores the name for future reference.

“Ah, actually, I really like the overall storyline in the video series,” Junior answers, contemplating, “In fact, the bisexual lead’s role is one that I really empathize with. So many people think bisexuals can’t be monogamous, when those are completely different things.”

Mark nods, agreeing, especially because as a pansexual, he faces many similar problems. Aloud he says, “I think you’ll be great for the role, personally, but I still need you to read through some lines of the script here, to see your acting. This isn’t the finalized script yet, but here’s a part of it.”

Junior takes the printout that Mark slides over with long elegant fingers, and scans through the page. Mark waits for the other to prepare, sitting back in his chair. When Junior indicates that he’s ready, he sits up straighter. The line Junior starts with is the part where the character explains to his gay boyfriend, and his delivery of the lines, particularly the last one, has Mark feeling the ache of the character.

“Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I won’t be satisfied with one person, and… and, why do you doubt _me_ , when the person I’ve chosen is you?” The crack in his pleading voice sounds real, and Mark feels an irrational urge to comfort Junior, even though he knows that this is just acting. Junior quickly returns to himself, settling back on the seat, and looks to Mark.

“Ah yea, that’s, really good, actually,” Mark blurts out. Junior does a shallow bow while seated, and Mark smiles a bit. “You’ve passed the interview, and I’ll inform you of the filming schedule once we settle it. If you have any questions, you can email them to me.”

“I do have one right now actually.”

“Yes?”

“Have you casted the gay lead yet?” Junior fidgets a bit, the first time since when Mark picked him up from the lobby.

“Uh, no, why?” Mark frowns, “Are you worried about who the other actor would be?”

“No, no, I can work with whoever you cast. I’m just… it’s just that I have a junior who might be a good fit for the gay lead, and even though he doesn’t have much experience, he’s been looking for acting roles for a while, so I thought… maybe…,” the look in Junior’s eyes is clearly apologetic, and he continues in a rush, “If it’s too much to ask, then just pretend that I didn’t say anything.”

Mark thinks for a second, and says, “Well, I can’t guarantee anything, but if you pass me his contact, I promise I will at least take a look.” Technically they can get their actors however they like, and often, Buzzfeed just uses its own employees for acting, but sometimes for more difficult roles, casting actors is the norm. Mark doesn’t think it’ll be out of the line to just check out Junior’s suggestion, so he takes the script printout with a name and email that Junior has written, folding it to put in his notebook.

The smile he gets from Junior, eyes crinkling to the point of seeing wrinkles ( _Beautiful_ , Mark thinks, even if he _is_ a biased fanboy) makes Mark think it’s worth the trouble of searching up a small-fry actor to consider casting.

 

 

Mark is supposed to accompany Junior back to the lobby in case he gets lost, but Junior had asked to make a trip to the bathroom, so Mark’s waiting outside the toilet, when he spots JB. JB’s probably looking for him, because he quickly crosses the room to Mark, vlogging camera in hand.

JB’s mouth opens to say something, but after a second when nothing comes out, Mark takes in JB’s startled (shocked?) expression, and he turns to see that Junior has just exited the toilet, a similarly surprised look on his face. Mark takes in their equally stunned faces, confused at the sudden tension in the air, when JB’s expression slowly grows dark.

Suddenly, JB turns and walks back the way he came, his exit determined (or as determined as one can be while shaky on heels). Mark shifts to face Junior properly, who’s slowly coming back to his senses, and lifts an eyebrow in question. Junior merely straightens his shoulders, telling Mark he’s done and they should head to the lobby.

 _Something feels very odd_ , Mark thinks. But it isn’t really his business to ask, at least, not to Junior whom he only just met today, so he makes the rest of the short walk to the lobby with Junior in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been naming all the chapter with what is the most clickbait-y title possible for the contents of the chapter as a parody of how Buzzfeed names their videos (Which is also the reason why the title is called "This isn't Clickbait"), but it's really difficult to do when I have chapters like this. I'm sorry if the chapter titles don't match the insides sometimes. It pains me too (clickbait, that is), but it kind of is the theme of the setting, so it's staying.
> 
> I didn't plan for the hints of markjin, but I guess it happened anyway. There's going to proper relationship tags after the next chapter, but the main relationship is still a secret, lol. 
> 
> Also, next chapter will be from JB's pov!


	6. How to get over a breakup (or at least try)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB's pov.  
> Apparently, JB hasn't fully gotten over his first love.

When JB spots Mark near the toilet, all he’s thinking is, _about time, we need to film the closing parts for the video so I can get out of these damn heels_. Rushing over, he has just been about to tell Mark exactly that when he sees a familiar figure exit the toilet.

Black hair styled in a boyish cut, wearing a cardigan over neatly pressed shirt and ankle-length slacks, Jinyoung is the last person JB expects to see.

 

***

Sometimes JB writes for catharsis, but mostly he writes because it’s his way of understanding himself. Even though he prefers the medium of film and videography to communicate with people, JB finds words are the best way to communicate with himself. Somehow, his clearer subconscious mind has a better control over his hand than over his inner voice, so when he writes freely, he discovers things about himself that he had but an inkling of.

When he had first broken up with Jinyoung, JB had been a mess. He didn’t eat much, he drank a lot, and he had skipped most of the lectures he could get away with. Even though it’s been 4 years since they’ve gone their separate ways, JB still occasionally thought about how their relationship might have turned out if they had been more mature when they met. He knew he shouldn’t really entertain such “what ifs”, that he should move on already, but even through the 2 short relationships he’d had since Jinyoung, JB found it hard to really fully let go of his first love and move on.

It was one of these nights when he was feeling torn like that that JB sat down at his laptop to start writing. He didn’t think too hard, just allowed his fingers to type. When he had stopped, JB wasn’t terribly surprised to see that he had ended up typing out a story of a gay boy, so young and naïve, falling for a bisexual boy, only for the 2 of them to eventually break up due to the gay boy’s insecurity over the other’s sexual orientation.

_I’ll never be able to match up to a girl… What if I’m not enough for you? Do you regret choosing me because now you can’t be with a girl?_

JB remembered asking Jinyoung these questions, his boyfriend assuring him every time that JB was enough for him. Yet somehow, that did little to ease JB’s growing insecurity. Eventually, Jinyoung, lovely understanding Jinyoung, had grown weary of having to constantly reassure JB that he truly loves him, when there was nothing he had done to suggest otherwise.

Eventually, Jinyoung had asked to break up.

 

 

A few nights after that, beer in hand, JB returned to the story he had written, opening a new document to rewrite the story. This would be his what if. This would be what could have happened if JB had met Jinyoung when they were older, more mature, and much wiser, and JB had learnt to reel in his tendency to jump to conclusions and get riled up over nothing.

After letting the draft of the rewritten story sit in his laptop for a few weeks, JB decided that, as cathartic as it had been to write the story, maybe his story can be a lesson for other young people like himself. Debating between publishing the story as an article and making it into a short film, the film lover in JB prompted him to choose the latter. However, he had quickly realized how much it would cost to film the video by himself.

Thinking about the short video series that he often works on in Buzzfeed, JB considered whether he should submit his story for one of the Buzzfeed series. Although doing so would reduce the creative freedom he would have over the video, JB thought it’ll be the most likely way to actually produce the story. So, after finding the relevant people, JB had ended up submitting the story to Buzzfeed.

 

 

JB supposed, given his initial reservations about the lessened creative freedom he had over his story, he had been quick to defend it to his original direction during the first meeting he had with the project team. Especially when he had seen Jackson, the guy who couldn’t be _more gay_ if he tried, sitting in the meeting, as the scriptwriter, nonetheless.

JB had been skeptical that Jackson could write a good script, and he spent most of the meeting arguing with the blond boy. Maybe if this video hadn’t been so personal, and maybe if the scriptwriter hadn’t been Jackson Wang (aka Mr. _WildnSexy, gay poser boy on Youtube_ ), he might have been less agitated, but as it was, JB wanted to tear his hair out at his own work being potentially butchered to horrifying, clickbait-y pieces.

 

 

The day after, at work in excruciatingly high grey pumps for some social experiment video, JB had checked his email, finding one from Jackson with the first complete script. Opening it, he had been worried at finding what Jackson might have written, but surprisingly, the script was not bad. In fact, if JB were to be honest, it actually conveyed what he had wanted to elucidate very well in a dialogue format. Pressing a hand to ease the ache in his feet, JB had conceded that the blond kid had done a good job with the script, even if he is someone who likes to play up his gay identity way too much.

With the rewritten story of the relationship he had missed, well-reworked for a video they would soon produce, JB had thought that he had finally gotten over Jinyoung.

That his first instinct is to _run_ the moment he sees Jinyoung again, outside the toilet, showed him just how _wrong_ he had been.

***

 

Right now, JB’s sitting in one of the bathroom stalls on the first floor, away from the toilet he had accidentally came across Jinyoung, and away from Mark who had witnessed the whole thing. He needs some time alone to process his thoughts, and his mouth twists into an unpleasant mockery of a bitter smile as he thinks about the exit he had made.

Clearly, despite the writing therapy and the 4 and a half years that has passed, JB hasn’t gotten over Jinyoung. At least, not to a point where he won’t make a scene over seeing him again. He drags both his hand through his hair, already messy from the short time he’s spent in the stall, and closes his eyes, counting steady beats to calm himself.

 

 

When he thinks he can’t hide anymore, JB gets out of the stall, restyling his hair into a more decent fashion, and splashes some water on his face. He looks visibly worn, but that could easily be chalked up to tiredness, so JB forces himself to leave the temporary safe haven.

He had kind of guessed that Mark would be waiting for him at his desk, but JB still slumps a little when he actually sees the man. Mark has brought the empty shoe boxes for the heels, and when he sees JB, he just lifts up the vlogging camera and say, “Hey, we need to take a video to finish this social experiment, so I can finally change out of these shoes.” JB just nods, picking up his own camera, and he follows Mark to a properly lit studio with cameras already set up to film.

 

 

It is only in the evening, when they ended work that Mark comes up to JB, quietly asking, “Do you want to talk?”

JB’s got to give credit to Mark for waiting so long before asking, even if his friend was clearly concerned earlier. JB isn’t sure if he wants to talk, but he could definitely use some company, if only so he won’t end up drinking himself to oblivion again. He’s responsible enough (or maybe just old enough) to at least not want to wake up hungover tomorrow, even if it is a Saturday, so he answers truthfully, “Maybe, maybe not. Drink with me?”

JB knows Mark won’t let him have more than a can or two of beer, so it’s a safe enough proposition. Maybe if he has some alcohol in his system, he can actually talk to Mark. Maybe he has needed someone to talk to about _this_ , and maybe writing isn’t the catharsis he had needed.

 

 

Mark listens quietly but with full attention on JB as he started talking after his first can of beer. JB is patting Nora in his lap, a source of warm comfort as he recounts his history with Jinyoung, and how seeing him today had surprised him. And how, because of that, JB had reached the conclusion that maybe he isn’t completely over Jinyoung.

Mark nods, not offering any false sympathy, which JB is grateful for. JB skips over the part where he wrote the video storyline because he had been thinking about his past relationship, because he didn’t want the project to be influenced by whatever he’s telling Mark. So JB’s rendered surprised when Mark suddenly mentions the project ( _he hadn’t said anything about the project while talking about Jinyoung, had he?_ ), until he realized that Mark is telling him that “Junior was in office for an interview for the video project. I casted him for the bi lead in the video.”

_Oh. Shit_. JB blinks rapidly, trying to comprehend what Mark had just said. Jinyoung ( _or Junior as he calls himself now_ , JB thinks, a sense of wrongness at the foreign name rolling off his tongue, reminding him of the fact that Jinyoung is now a person he doesn’t know) is going to be acting in the video series – a video series he has to direct – in a role that JB had modelled after the man himself. JB buries his nose into Nora’s fur, the cat not jumping off his lap for once, and he feels Mark get up to rub gentle circles in his back. He feels like crying, but nothing comes out, except short bursts of breaths that almost sound like the start of a good cry.

JB doesn’t take up Mark’s offer to stay the night, and the slightly sheepish smile Mark gives makes him realize that Mark probably isn’t too keen on the idea either, but had still offered it because JB’s a wreck. He smiles a bit at the thought, even if it doesn’t reach all the way to his eyes. Mark smiles slightly too, but with determined eyes, pulling JB a tight hug and patting his back before leaving. Once Mark is gone, JB locks his door, then walks to his bedroom in a daze, pulling his covers over his face to wait for sleep to come.

He doesn’t have a completely restful night, but at least he didn’t dream of Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update so fast! It's only because I already had this chapter in mind while writing the previous. I've not thought about the next chapter, but I know for sure that it is going to be in Jackson's pov next. He hasn't really appeared in the last 2 chapters due to the plot progression, haha.
> 
> Well, technically, he did. Jackson appeared in JB's thoughts as WildnSexy, haha. (It should be obvious now who's the one watching all of Jackson's old videos.)
> 
> Other than that, another exciting thing that happened is: past JJP revealed! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the fic so far :)


	7. When you’re the friend who’s always out of the loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is happy that Mark decided to warn him that JB and Junior might have _personal history_ , but what does that even mean?

On weekends when he doesn’t have to wake up early, Jackson indulges in sleeping without an alarm (the ringing of it in the morning always induces a minor bout of panic until he fully comes to his senses). Lying in bed, sunlight filtering through his curtains, mostly awake now, Jackson reaches for his phone, unplugging it from the side table where he left it to charge at night, so he can surf the internet from the comfort of his bed.

He opens up Instagram, and the first thing Jackson sees is a photo that Amber had just posted 3 minutes ago, of her and Mark grinning at the camera, skateboards in hand. “@marktuan, didn’t know you can skate so well!” is the caption underneath, and Jackson’s stuck by 2 thoughts at once. _Why are they skating so early, and why am I not invited?_

Huffing a bit, Jackson sits up on his bed, realizing it’s already 12 (which answers his first question), and decides to call Amber for an answer to his second question.

“Bro, you skate? I didn’t know, or I’ll have called you too. Come down and join us!” is Amber’s enthusiastic reply, and Jackson smiles over the phone, hurrying to wash up so he can meet Amber and Mark.

It’s technically just friends meeting up to skate, but Jackson finds himself staring at the pieces of clothing scattered on his bed, tried on and rejected, as if he is preparing for a date. _Don’t think so hard about this_ , Jackson mentally scolds himself, and makes up his mind to just wear the first thing he grabs. It turns out to be a white tank top with navy stripes, and he finds a pair of bermudas and a thin checkered shirt to wear with it, along with a well-loved pair of Vans that he hasn’t worn in a while. Grabbing his skateboard and car keys, Jackson sets off for the short drive to the skatepark.

 

 

Amber is first to spot Jackson walking towards them, and she easily maneuvers from doing a trick to skating over to Jackson.

“Amber, what are you doing, meeting Mark on your own, eh?” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, receiving a hit from Amber on his chest.

“Ew, bro, no offense, Mark’s cute and all, but he’s like a younger brother to me, just like you are.” Amber scrunches her face up in disgust, truly pained at the thought, and Jackson laughs even as he pouts, making a face, saying “Aw, you don’t like me?”

At a distance, Jackson sees Mark stop, finally noticing them now, and he drops his skateboard down on the hard ground, already starting to move towards Mark when he shouts “Race you there!” to Amber.

 

 

They play around for a bit, and Jackson feels sweat rolling off his back, even though he has already taken off his outer shirt. He glares at Mark and Amber, both barely perspiring even in LA’s summer heat, and he drags an arm across his forehead, wiping off the sweat, mumbling, “Why do I even sweat so much?”

Amber’s chuckle from the side lets Jackson know she’d heard, and he puts his skateboard down to zoom past her in defiance. She easily overtakes him, and Jackson doubles his efforts to cut her again. The chase quickly ends with both of them breathing hard, Jackson lying in the shade on the grass.

“It’s time for lunch already,” Amber says, as she lies down beside Jackson on the grass.

“I barely even skated,” Jackson grumbles.

“You woke up so late, that’s why,” Amber points out, waving at Mark to come over. Jackson sits up as Mark makes his way to the tree they’re under, putting his checkered shirt back on. Squinting at his phone to check the time, Jackson suddenly feels someone hug him from the back, and a wet kiss is planted on his cheek.

“Oh my god, no, you’re not Amber!” is the first thing Henry says when he lets go of Jackson, which would be hilarious if Jackson wasn’t the one assaulted by Henry, the kiss monster. Jackson scrubs his cheek from Henry’s unannounced assault, annoyed (and he wasn’t even the intended target).

Amber, who’s only sitting beside, claps both Henry and Jackson on the back as she takes in the sight of Henry, her best friend, vaguely upset that he had failed his surprise attack on Amber, and Jackson, who’s somewhat disgusted at being hugged and kissed by Henry (when he’s soaking in perspiration, nonetheless), trying not to laugh. Mark, who has just reached, doesn’t have the same courtesy as Amber, and he gives a pat on Jackson’s shoulder, teasing, “I guess you got mistaken for Amber even outside of office, huh?”

Jackson knows it’s childish, but he sticks his tongue out at Mark anyway.

 

 

Lunch with the 4 of them together is predictably loud, Jackson muses, though Mark doesn’t say much. It’s not like he really needs to, when Henry and Amber are as talkative as, if not more talkative than Jackson. After lunch, Amber and Henry excused themselves for some plans they made with other friends, and Jackson finds himself sitting at the table with only Mark. It’s sort of awkward, seeing how they’ve met (in person) only a few days ago, but somehow the silence isn’t uncomfortable.

Remembering how Mark had looked like he wanted to tell him something the other day, Jackson figures that _right now_ is a good time to bring it up, since they’re alone, hidden by the walls of the booth from the other customers in the diner. “So, Mark… was there something you wanted to tell me the other day when you waited for me at my desk in the morning?”

Mark blinks, like he can’t remember for a while, but then he says, “Ah, _that_ day. It’s nothing much, but I wanted to tell you that JB isn’t that bad, although he didn’t really behave very nicely to you in the meeting.” Mark lowers his eyes, and adds softly, “He kind of has the impression that you are a… flashy type of gay guy.”

The startled look on Mark’s face when Jackson laughs makes him crack up even harder, but he supposes JB isn’t technically wrong. When he tells Mark that, the other barely cracks a smile, only giving a shrug, and Jackson can’t help but feel like there is more that Mark wants to say, but isn’t telling.

“So, is that all you wanted to tell me?” Jackson probes, leaning back in his seat, trying not to sound too eager or like he’s pressing for information (which he totally is, but still), hoping Mark will feel comfortable enough to speak.

The way Mark’s eyes flicker left and right hints that there is, and Jackson picks up his almost finished iced tea to stall for time, taking a sip ( _it tastes much too diluted now, ugh_ ). After a while, Mark looks up, and asks, “How well do you know Junior?”

 _Well, I wasn’t expecting that question_ , Jackson thinks, although he easily answers, “Quite well, I guess. We’ve been friends for a few years now.”

Jackson watches Mark’s adam apple bob up and down as he swallows, before hesitantly saying, “There’s… some personal history between Junior and JB.”

Mark’s choice of words sounds deliberately vague, and Jackson wonders what Mark isn’t telling him, and what personal history there is between Junior and JB. Pondering why Mark finds it necessary to tell him this bit of _vague_ information, Jackson decides to point out what’s obvious, “Well, okay. I don’t know how this is related to me knowing Junior, but technically it doesn’t affect me in any way, right?”

Mark’s uneasiness shows as he replies, “I guess not, but I casted Junior yesterday for the bi lead, and JB’s directing, so filming might be uncomfortable…” Mark picks up on the _look_ Jackson gives, and continues, “And you know, it might be especially bad for you because JB might blow up on you ‘cause of it.”

The implication that Jackson isn’t JB’s favourite person in the team is clear ( _well, maybe he’s just too_ fabulous _for JB_ , Jackson muses), and Jackson supposes he should be grateful to Mark for letting him know in advance of problems that might happen later in the project. He gives Mark a quick “thanks” with a wide smile, although he knows from the set line of Mark’s mouth that the pink-hair man isn’t going to elaborate beyond the heads-up he gave (“It isn’t my story to share, Jackson,” had been Mark’s reply to all his queries). Jackson offers to walk Mark to his car, but Mark declines politely, and Jackson doesn’t insist.

Finding his own car in the parking lot, Jackson recalls Mark’s earlier question of how well he knows Junior, and decides that if he wants more information, he’ll have to ask Junior about it. _What is this personal history Junior has with JB, and why does it already sound like a bad thing?_  Jackson sighs.

 

 

At home, Jackson calls Junior, only to have his call rejected. Jackson finds a text message from Junior, explaining that he’s busy and out of LA right now, but can skype him in the evening. Jackson sees a wink emoji at the end of the message, but he doesn’t really see the relevance. _I need to teach him how to use emoji next time_ , he thinks, throwing his phone on his bed.

Jackson spends the afternoon lazing around, watching some videos, taking time to make a more elaborate dinner than he usually does, to pass the time. Jackson’s washing up his dishes and pans when Junior skype-calls him. Wiping his wet hands on the apron he has on, Jackson connects the video call, expecting to see Junior.

Instead, he finds himself looking at Bambam on the screen, Junior off to the side, and Junior’s saying, “Surprise!”

Jackson’s confused. He watches Bambam gives Junior a fist bump, before his best friend since high school explains, “Junior’s in San Francisco for a small Youtube event, and I happened to meet him today! Such a coincidence, isn’t it?”

“Aw, why am I left out again?” Jackson says, only half-joking, and Junior rolls his eyes, “Dude, I’m here to meet Chuck Palahniuk, and the gathering is for book reviewers on Youtube. No guesses why I won’t ask you along, yeah?”

“Besides,” Bambam supplies, “I didn’t even mean to meet Junior. I really just bumped into him at the café after dinner.”

Jackson rubs his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed for feeling needy, and he quickly dissipates the awkwardness by shouting, “It’s okay, I was _joking_!”

In the background, someone yells for Bambam, and he looks reluctant to go, face still turned towards Junior’s webcam while his arm is being dragged off screen. Bambam says in a rush, “Jackson, it’s good to see you again! We should really catch up on Skype soon, now that my exams are over. I gotta go or my friends will leave me stranded here without a ride, but love ya, missed ya –“

Bambam’s hurried words leaves Jackson no time to reply, so he just nods, glad to see his best friend even if for a short while, making a mental note to message Bambam later. Nowadays, with Bambam studying in San Francisco and Jackson working in LA, they don’t talk as often as they used to, and he’s glad Bambam’s still the same loud kid he was. Jackson ignores how their usual greeting of “love ya, missed ya” gives him a small ache of the buried crush he had had on his best friend, turning his attention to Junior who’s now in the centre of the screen.

“Hey, Jackson,” Junior says simply, “Why did you call?”

“Can’t I call my friends?”

“Ooh, am I your friend now? I’m so flattered,” Junior smirks, and Jackson wishes Junior was here in his living room so he can shake some normalcy into the man.

“Dude, we’ve been friends since high school,” Jackson laments, finally remembering that he still has the apron on, which he takes off.

“But you know, compared to Bambam, I’ve never really been as close to you. You always took him out to eat meat, and I only ever get noodles when we eat together.”

“Oh my god, _Jinyoung_ , can you _not_ ,” Jackson blows at his fringe hanging over his eyes, “You’ve been saying this since we were like, 18, and I’ve brought you meat after. Besides, I only ever treated Bambam meat that _one time_.”

Junior makes a face at him, “Don’t call me Jinyoung anymore, I’ve switched to using Junior.”

Jackson lets out a long exasperated sigh, realizing he had slipped into calling Junior Jinyoung (old habits are hard to change, especially when Jackson knew Junior as Jinyoung first), and hears himself mumbling, “What’s up with the name Jinyoung anyway? It’s a nice enough name. Why did you have to change it, and force us _old friends_ to call you that too?”

“I told you before. Reminds me of what happened when I was in college.”

“So many things happened when you were in college, Ju-ni-or,” Jackson drawls out, bringing his laptop to his coffee table so he can sit on the couch. He’s looking at where he’s going so he doesn’t bump into things in the living room until he reaches the light switch, but Jackson briefly caught a tired look pass over Junior’s face. “Is it ‘cause of the insecure gay ex-boyfriend you had?”

The side-glance Junior gives confirms Jackson’s question, and he wonders why he had even asked anyway.

“Never mind, let’s not bring that up. So Jackson, what did you call me for? I know we’re good friends but you don’t usually call me unless you have a reason.”

“Oh yeah. I heard you got the part for the Buzzfeed video. I recommended you, by the way,” Jackson flips the light switch on, balancing his laptop on one hand.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks, I guess.”

Jackson looks at Junior quizzically. _I guess?_ “You don’t seem too enthusiastic about getting the part, what’s wrong?”

“My previously mentioned insecure ex-boyfriend works in Buzzfeed, I saw him when I came out of the interview,” is Junior’s answer after a pause.

“Oh, damn, that’s… unfortunate. What’s his name anyway? You’ve never told us before,” Jackson says lightly, trying to reel in his morbid curiosity, but failing because he still adds, “I wonder if I know him since I know a lot of people in Buzzfeed.”

“Hm, I wouldn’t know,” Junior teases under his breath, trying to avoid Jackson’s question, by implying that _he_ , Jackson Wang, doesn’t know people in his office. Alas, Jackson knows all of Junior’s evasion techniques, so he easily sees through them, “Wow, Junior, you don’t know the name of your ex-boyfriend huh?”

The disgruntled expression Junior makes twists his mouth, and Jackson wonders if he might have gone too far with his joking. He slaps his mouth, so focused on mentally chiding himself that he almost missed Junior saying, very softly, “Jaebum.”

 _Jaebum?_ Jackson doesn’t remember anyone called Jaebum in Buzzfeed, unless –

 _Wait_ , “Jaebum as in JB?”

“Maybe,” Junior tilts his head, frowning, “Some of the professors called him that.” Junior’s moving closer to the webcam, his face filling up most of Jackson’s screen, as his eyes narrowed, “You sound really shocked when you said JB. Who’s JB?”

“Uh, JB’s a colleague who’s also in the team making the video you’re acting in,” Jackson scratches his head, taking in the realization (or maybe it was resignation) settling in Junior’s face. The same look is probably on his own face right now, if Jackson is to be honest. Running through what he knew and what he had just learnt, Jackson realizes a few things: one, that Junior had seen his ex in Buzzfeed, but had probably assumed that that was _that_ , especially since Buzzfeed is a large company so Junior might not run into him again, which would be best. Unfortunately, there is a high chance that Jaebum _is_ JB, in which case, Junior would have to work closely with him on the upcoming project. _Great._

Taking in Junior’s slowly darkening expression, it’s clear that his friend thinks the likelihood of JB being Jaebum is very high. _Double great_.

This isn’t what Jackson had expected when Mark told him today that Junior and JB have personal history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's in the loop now, thanks to Mark and Junior, so he's finally up to speed like the readers, lol. Now that 4 of them know, I wonder what will happen later when they film? But that's not so soon, because Mark still has to cast the gay lead first. :)
> 
> Also, Jackson kind of wants to be everybody's good friend, huh? I realise that when I write chapters from Jackson's pov, they tend to be much more detailed, because he's just randomly observing everything, which ends up in brackets (like this), and he also mentally checks his actions and thoughts too often.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story so far. Let me know what you think, and thank you to those who have commented, you guys motivate me to write the next chapter faster :)


	8. Tomboys wear dresses for a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber's in a dress for the week, and Jackson finds out just how efficient this team can be, even if some things are a bit strange.

On Sunday night, Jackson’s about to go to sleep after ending a 3 hour long Skype session with Bambam when he notices a text message from Amber. “Don’t forget to bring workout clothes for tomorrow!” He grins at the friendly reminder, opening his bag to check that he’d packed the clothes, towel and toiletries even though he had already checked them once before the call with Bambam (and another time during the call just to be sure).

Assured that he didn’t miss out anything, Jackson heads to bed early, wanting to snuggle in the warm blankets and soak in the fuzzy feels from catching up with his best friend.

 

 

The first meeting Jackson has on Monday morning is for the video project, so he prints out copies of the script to bring to the meeting, although he knows the rest have probably already read the softcopy he had emailed last week. Mark and JB are already in the room when he gets there, and Jackson schools his face into a neutral but friendly expression, unsure of how to act after the talk he had with Mark (and the one he had with Junior). He only suspects (ok, _highly_ suspects, but still) that JB is Jaebum, but he doesn’t know _for sure_ , so Jackson tries not to let the protectiveness he has for Junior overwhelm his emotions. Instead, he flips through his printouts, not really reading them but pretending to do that so he won’t have to make small talk.

The sound of the door opening is a relief, and Jackson doesn’t remember the last time he has been this awkward in a social situation. Given who’s already seated in the room, Jackson knows that the newcomer has to be Amber, but he doesn’t immediately recognize the unfamiliar silhouette at the door. A second passes and he realized why – Amber’s in a dress.

“Shh, I don’t want to hear a word about this dress,” Amber preempts, walking a bit uncomfortably because of how short her dress is. She still has a snapback on her head, along with Converses on her feet, socks peeking over the top, which Jackson notes actually go well with the flowy summer dress she has on, if Amber isn’t behaving so oddly in the outfit.

Apparently Jackson isn’t the only one noticing the short dress (he’s gay, but nice legs are nice legs), because Mark’s taking off his flannel shirt and handing it to Amber, motioning for her to use it to cover her legs when she sits.

“Uh, thanks, Mark,” Amber says, sitting in her usual fashion only to realize she’s probably flashing everyone, quickly laying the shirt over her thighs, “Anyway, don’t mind me, I stupidly agreed to do some video called ‘Tomboys wear dresses for a week’, so just. Shh~”

Jackson doesn’t pass up the chance to make faces at Amber, expecting the light slap she would give on his shoulder, but instead, she only blushes. _This dress is weird, and Amber’s being weird_ , Jackson thinks, and the laugh-disguised-as-a-cough that JB gives reminds him that the atmosphere in the meeting today is weird too.

 

 

The first thing they review in the meeting is the script, and Jackson isn’t surprised that they’ve all read it. What he is surprised by is that JB doesn’t critique ( _criticize_ ) his work, instead offering only minor changes here and there to improve the dialogue. He blinks a few times, finding his pen to note down what the other says, trying not to let JB’s professional attitude (a far cry from the agitated one last meeting) throw him off.

Jackson doesn’t have much time to observe JB’s expression when he’s jotting down what he can change, so he can’t decide what to make of the situation, but Mark’s already moving on to talk about casting.

Mark informs them that he’s interviewed and casted Junior for the bi lead (Jackson notices JB blinking at the name, but he isn’t sure if that means anything), and that he’s found a potential candidate to cast for the gay lead, courtesy of Junior’s recommendation (another bout of rapid blinks at Junior’s name, Jackson observes, twirling his pen while he stores that information for later). Mark ends off by saying he’ll be interviewing the guy for the gay lead soon, and if all goes well, he can book the equipment and locations for the filming for next week, which is when Junior is back in LA.

Amber enthusiastically thanks them for their good work and efficiency, reminding JB that he should draw up a storyboard for Mark to use when filming since the script is mostly confirmed now. There’s a short grumble from JB about being only able to draw stickmen and Mark’s reply that stickmen are fine so long as he can tell if it’s a long shot or close-up and the meeting’s over, a tentative schedule to film the next week decided.

Jackson stays behind while Amber folds up Mark’s shirt to return to the pink-hair man (whose hair is really turning more to a faded pink now). When Mark’s gone and she’s finally looking at him, Jackson speaks up, “Aren’t you going for the yoga session after work today?”

“Yeah, I am. What makes you think I’m not going?” Amber’s crossing her arms, looking at him funny now.

“Uh,” Jackson’s mind draws a blank. Honestly, he really doesn’t have a good reason why he had thought Amber might be skipping the yoga later just because she turned up in a dress today. Jackson blames the excessive show of legs for tripping his brain. He’s just not used to seeing Amber in anything but jeans and knee-length shorts, and the display of skin makes him uncomfortable or maybe a tad embarrassed for his friend who is clearly fidgety in the dress.

Eventually he says, “I don’t know, I went through my brain for a reason and I realize it’s really just because you’re wearing a dress today, and that’s an illogical train of thought, so…”

“Dude, why?” the last word is drawn out, and Amber gives an exasperated eye-roll that has Jackson’s hands coming up automatically in defense. “Never mind, I don’t even know why wearing a dress makes such a huge difference to people’s reaction to me, but given how _I_ behave so awkwardly different because this _thing_ is uncomfortable, I guess it’s only fair.” She makes a face at her dress, before continuing, “Anyway, to answer your question, yes, I’m going for the yoga thing later. Did you see my message last night?”

“I already packed before you sent me the message,” Jackson puffs, proud of himself. “I just went to double, no, triple check after I saw you message.” He mentally lists all the things he’s put into his workout bag, clothes for working out, towel and toiletries for showering, but realizes he had forgot something important.

Underwear.

Jackson doesn’t appreciate the nonchalant shrug Amber gives (“Just go home without it, it’s a short drive anyway.”) and he’s already retracing his memory as he leaves the meeting room, wondering how he had forgotten to pack it in, despite checking so many times.

 

 

Half an hour before work ends, Jackson’s in the toilet, changing into his workout attire of a tank top and exercise shorts so he can meet the rest who are doing the “30 days life-change: Yoga” video with him. Jackson exercises regularly, but any opportunity to get exercise without having to pay fees for the lesson, and letting him go off work a bit earlier is one that he doesn’t pass up. Apparently he’s not the only one who thinks that, because despite the title being “life-change”, the other people he sees in the studio waiting to film the video intro are all somewhat toned and fit.

 _Though,_ _Amber and I are probably the most well-built here_ , Jackson thinks, hearing footsteps behind him and expecting to see Amber. Instead, it’s JB, in a sleeveless shirt and shorts, and Jackson can’t help but correct his earliest assessment (Amber and _JB_ are the most well-built, _look at those muscular arms that have always been hidden by his shirts_ ), even as he takes in the fact that JB’s outfit and him being here means he’s probably part of the group to try out yoga.

The surprise on JB’s face clues Jackson in to the knowledge that the other probably hadn’t expected to see Jackson here either. If Jackson didn’t know what to say to the intimidating man before, he’s completely lost as to what to say now, having just caught himself unintentionally check JB out. His brain is reminding him of their terrible first meetings, how JB might be the guy who broke Junior’s heart, and _how he also has such gorgeously toned arms_ , and no, this isn’t what Jackson should be focusing on.

Jackson slaps his cheeks to restart his brain, and asks the only thing he can think of, “Have you seen Amber?”

JB, to his credit, doesn’t give Jackson any strange looks, or maybe he hadn’t noticed Jackson’s eyes roaming his body just seconds earlier, answering, “No, is she part of this too?”

“Yeah, we signed up together.”

“Oh,” JB says, but doesn’t continue.

Jackson’s not sure what else to say now, and he feels lucky to see Amber making her way towards them ( _just in time to save this stilted conversation_ , he thinks), walking comfortably that she’s in workout shorts. He doesn’t get to see Amber save the day, because the cameraman is calling them all to gather to film the intro and Jackson pushes all of his complicated thoughts to the back of his mind.

 

 

The yoga instructor is a tall young man, hair a rich reddish brown, with broad shoulders and a toned physique. Jackson had expected a lady to be teaching them, but he supposes maybe male instructors aren’t as uncommon as he had assumed, until the instructor (“Just call me Yugyeom!”) tells them that he is actually 1 of the 2 male instructors here, out of a total of 7.

There are cameras going around as the class starts stretching to Yugyeom’s directions, and Jackson relaxes his body into reaching for his toes. Beside him, he hears a gasp of surprise from Yugyeom, and Jackson looks to the side, understanding the reason immediately when he sees JB folded in half, face against his knees as his palms lay flat on the floor without any effort, much more flexible than even Jackson is (and Jackson prides himself on his flexibility from years of fencing back in high school).

 _Show off_ , Jackson thinks, even as he sinks his body further down towards the floor, trying to stretch further than he usually does.

The lesson doesn’t take too long to finish despite the grunts everyone gives, and Jackson feels a satisfying ache from the poses they’ve done, surprised that yoga is actually more challenging (and fun) than he thought. Yugyeom’s smile when Jackson announces that to the camera makes him look suddenly younger, and Jackson wonders how young the instructor is, and how accurate was his earlier assumption that they were around the same age.

Yugyeom ends the class by telling them that they just have to complete another 9 sessions here within a month, and they can schedule lessons for whatever timing works best, which they should do before they leave today. Jackson looks for Amber to sign up for timings together, only to find that because the only free time the 2 of them have in common are in the mornings, they ended up in the same slots as JB. JB, who’s a self-proclaimed morning person, which Jackson had learnt from overhearing him chat with Yugyeom earlier during a water break.

In fact, JB’s talking with Yugyeom again right now, the 2 conversing with ease about dance (no, Jackson isn’t eavesdropping, he just has really good hearing). JB is engaged in the topic at hand, and Yugyeom’s clearly interested – in more than just the conversation, if the hand lying too long on JB’s bicep is any indication. Jackson doesn’t have any more business in the yoga studio (or in the conversation in front of him), so he quickly leaves when he realizes that Amber’s already gone, heading for a shower.

 

 

Jackson’s cleaning the perspiration and grime off his body, feeling comfortably relaxed under the spray of hot water in the showers. He vaguely remembers not bringing his underwear, but he doesn’t let the anxiety of that get to him while he’s reveling under the water. It’s only when he’s out, towel wrapped around his waist as he opens the locker for a change of clothes that Jackson wonders if he should go without underwear or put back on the sweaty one he had earlier.

The decision is made in an instant, when Jackson picks up his briefs, damp (but not with water) in his hands.  Tossing his briefs and towel into his bag, Jackson quickly pulls on his jeans, hurrying to zip them up as carefully as he can in the delicate region, without losing speed because he hears footsteps heading in his direction.

No one appears when Jackson raises his head up to check if anyone had seen him struggle with his too-tight jeans, so he assumed the footsteps belonged to someone heading to the showers, until he hears voices coming from behind the lockers.

“Wi-will you like to get coffee later?”

“No… sorry. You’re a nice person, and I like you, but I’m not interested in anything right now.”

 _The second voice sounds like JB’s_ , Jackson notes, wondering if he should get out of the locker room where he has to pass by whoever are talking in the next row of lockers, or stay where he is, and overhear all of their conversation. Neither sounds like a particularly good choice.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s really just an invitation for coffee, nothing more.”

There’s a sigh, followed by “Alright, but the answer’s still no.”

Jackson’s almost sure now that the person dishing out the cold rejection is JB, and that the first voice belongs to Yugyeom. Still frozen in place from indecision, Jackson contemplates packing his bag since he has to do that anyway, but he doesn’t know if it’ll make too much noise, alerting them of his presence. _Maybe I should just stand in place and hope the conversation would be over soon,_ Jackson thinks, which seems likely because it sounds like JB’s saying no to everything.

“Okay, if you change your mind, we can grab a coffee next time.”

The footsteps fading away signal that Yugyeom has left, and Jackson sits down to pack his things. He doesn’t hear JB going off because he’s concentrated on fitting everything back into his bag ( _why is my bag exploding now when everything had fitted so neatly inside earlier?_ ), but he assumed the man is probably off to the showers now.

It turns out that Jackson’s wrong, and he didn’t hear JB walk out because the guy is still sitting on the benches between the lockers, face buried in his hands. Jackson isn’t sure what to make of the scene or what he should do. _Maybe I should hurry and get out before JB sees me,_ he thinks, except JB’s lifting his head now, face turning towards Jackson, and Jackson’s legs find their way to the door for him.

 

 

The next morning has Jackson finding Amber is a dress that looks like a long t-shirt, but hugging her body, and reaching just under her knees. He’s grateful for the extra fabric on this dress, although he doesn’t say anything about it to Amber, because she already looks pained from having to walk around in it.

They’re early for their morning yoga session, and Jackson completely forgot about what he had overheard yesterday in the locker room until he sees that Yugyeom is their instructor for today as well. The guy looks just as friendly as he did yesterday, so Jackson doesn’t dwell on the matter, although that becomes harder to do when JB walks into the yoga studio 10 minutes late, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Yugyeom.

Amber’s glancing at Jackson, eyes going back and forth between their instructor and JB, and Jackson just mouths, “I don’t know” while trying to balance and maintain the tree pose on 1 leg.  

The moment the lesson ends, JB’s out of the door, while Jackson’s filming a short clip with Amber and Yugyeom for their thoughts on the second lesson. He’s getting ready to head to the showers when Yugyeom taps his arm.

“Yes?”

“Hey, Jackson, right?” Yugyeom starts, looking uneasy. Jackson doesn’t really know what Yugyeom has to say, and he wished that Amber hadn’t walked off just a few seconds before him, because it’s only the 2 of them in the studio now.

“Yeah,” Jackson answers, still waiting for Yugyeom to make his point.

“I-I just wanted to ask if you would mind giving me a ride to Buzzfeed later, when you go to work,” Yugyeom’s fiddling with his fingers, and Jackson isn’t sure why Yugyeom’s asking for a ride, which he mentions.

“Oh,” a small laugh comes out of Yugyeom’s mouth, more nervous than anything, “I have an interview at Buzzfeed later, and my car kind of broke down on my way here this morning. I know you guys work at Buzzfeed, so if it’s not too much trouble, would you mind giving me a ride there?”

 

 

On the drive there, Jackson asks Yugyeom why he had asked him for a ride, when both Amber and JB have cars too (that everyone who can afford it owns a car in LA is a given, though Jackson sometimes wishes it wasn’t the case so he has more time to talk to his friends while carpooling to work or something). Yugyeom’s short answer that JB isn’t very friendly, pulling his face to imitate the other’s stern look has Jackson laughing,  and it also confirms his earlier suspicion that Yugyeom is probably unaware that Jackson had overheard his conversation with JB yesterday.

Yugyeom then adds that he finds Amber kind of scary, but in a different way, although maybe it’s also because he’s always been somewhat scared of women even as a kid. Jackson finds himself saying, “So does that mean you don’t like women?” even though he’s not sure what Yugyeom’s sexual orientation is. Yugyeom might have invited JB out for coffee, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Maybe the guy likes women but is also scared of them, although Jackson thinks that that’s just a terrible combination.

“Haha, maybe. That makes me sound like such a terribly stereotypical gay who’s scared of women and female parts, but I don’t know, if the shoe fits…” Yugyeom’s trailing off, looking out of the window, so Jackson offers his thoughts.

“It’s cool, look at me. I’m sure even those without a gaydar can tell I’m gay ‘cause I look so stereotypically so.”

“Maybe they’re just jealous ‘cause you look hot,” slips off Yugyeom’s tongue, and Jackson grins when he sees the other guy’s face flush.

 

 

Mark’s in the lobby when Jackson and Yugyeom enter, and Jackson’s about to say hi when Mark turns to peer at Yugyeom, asking, “Kim Yugyeom?”

“Yup, that’s me,” Yugyeom shakes the hand Mark offered, bowing, and Jackson suddenly wonders –

“Is your interview with Mark?”

Yugyeom nods, and Mark looks over at Jackson, saying, “Do you know him?”

“He’s my yoga instructor that I just met yesterday, so I guess?” Jackson replies.

Mark nods, not asking further, but states instead, “He’s here for the interview of the gay lead for the video, which is right now, so do excuse us.”

Mark’s words are short and polite, but the friendly tone and wide smile he gives (showing his sharp canines, _which makes him look cute yet oddly predatory at the same time_ ) prevents him from sounding curt as he waves bye to Jackson, leading Yugyeom off to the interview room upstairs. Jackson finds himself whispering a “Good luck, Yugyeom” as he watches their backs, a tentative friendship already forming from the short car ride he’d given Yugyeom.

Later that afternoon, Jackson finds an email Mark had sent out, confirming that Yugyeom will be casted for the gay lead, and that they should all prepare for the video filming next week. A work schedule plan is attached, and Jackson whistles when he realized that Mark’s already went ahead to confirm all the necessary logistics.

 _I was right when I said he’s a gem_ , Jackson recalls. Mark’s really good at what he does _,_ which is more than what he can say for JB’s drawing abilities when Jackson scans through the storyboards that JB emails much later in the afternoon. Jackson’s double-checking his edited script, reading to send it out as well, and he considers the truth of what Amber had said during yesterday’s meeting. This team is really quite _efficient_ , even if the dynamics is a bit _strange_ (an issue he mostly chalks up to JB’s gruffness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than usual, and there's a lot of things happening, but it's leading up to them actually filming the video. Yugyeom (finally) makes an appearance, what do you think of him so far? For a character that only just appeared (and shortly), he's already made a lot of ripples in the story huh? I hadn't planned on Yugyeom stirring up so many things when he appears, lol. (Though, I didn't plan for Jackson checking JB out either, but it sort of happened anyway.)
> 
> Also, Amber in a dress is cute, but Amber being comfortable in her pants and shorts is so much better. Mark offering his jacket to cover her legs is kind of gentlemanly, although he is also the only one who's attracted to women in that room, so, you know ;)
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated, and I'll love to hear what you guys think of the story so far!
> 
> P.S. I'm currently writing another ongoing fic for Block B (It's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235944/chapters/16427074) if you want to check it out). Just thought I'll mention since I try to update both fics equally, but right now I have more inspiration for the Block B one, so I'll be updating a few more chapters there first. I will be updating this one soon, once I figure out what to do for the next chapter. :)


	9. Things only your very close friends say to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming starts, JB's predictably grumpy, and Jackson figures that as Junior's close friend, he needs to do something about all this.

The rest of the week passes quickly, and before Jackson realized, it’s already the Monday that they’re supposed to start filming according to Mark’s schedule. He had texted Junior yesterday, since that was when Junior was returning to LA from San Francisco, but there hasn’t been any reply. In fact, scrolling through the chat he has with Junior, Jackson realized that Junior hasn’t texted back anything since Jackson sent him a link to the video “ _We trained like K-pop Stars for a week ft. Youngjae_ ” asking if the JB guy at 7:48 is Jaebum. Jackson tosses his phone on the seat beside him as he starts up his car.

Jackson knows Junior’s still alive because he had replied to Mark’s email to thank him for the schedule and script, but beyond that, he’s not heard from Junior at all. If he hasn’t known the guy for so long, Jackson would be worried, but the years spent in high school with Junior has taught him that Junior has a tendency to shut off from the outside world when he’s moody, so Jackson leaves him be (for now, anyway). Doesn’t mean he can’t worry about the guy though.

After last week when Jackson had accidentally checked JB out, then seen him slouched in the locker room after he rejected Yugyeom, Jackson realized that he had hardly seen the grumpy man around, not even at yoga lessons which Jackson distinctly remembers they have the same slots for. He’s not entirely sure why his mind is on JB ( _okay, maybe he recalls the muscular arms, but that’s not the main reason_ ), but Jackson’s getting more certain that JB is Jaebum, especially because Junior didn’t reply his message about the video link.

Jackson vaguely wonders whether he needs to worry about becoming JB’s verbal punching bag later during filming, like Mark had warned. As Jackson maneuvers into a parking lot, he sighs, because he’s really starting to dread the day, and it’s not even because of Monday blues.

 

 

Jackson’s helping out with moving the lights and other miscellaneous items during filming, even though his primary job is to check which scenes have been shot, and which are the ones coming up next so he can inform everyone needed in the scene, and to review their dialogue with them, if needed. It’s technically more of Mark’s job, taking care of the scenes and order of filming, but Mark has his hands full with working the main camera for the filming, so Jackson had taken up the task, along with every other little nitty gritty job that needs to be done on set, because Jackson kind of has a bad habit of not saying no when people ask for help ( _just like how Amber had roped him into this whole project in the first place_ ).

Amber’s coordinating the people moving around the current set, which is a corner inside the Buzzfeed office furnished to look like a college dorm room. They’re shooting one of the scenes that happen earlier in the story, when the 2 leads have just gotten together, and it’s supposed to be sweet, the way the initial stage of falling in love tastes, with a naïve undertone from the relationship being so new. They’ve already gotten the shot of Yugyeom and Junior behaving awkwardly when Yugyeom first introduces himself as Junior’s roommate, and a bunch of short footage of them becoming friends (which is really just them pretending to study, listening to music and a bunch of cliché getting to know each other stuff). Now they’re supposed to be filming the part where Yugyeom confesses to Junior while the 2 of them are lying in bed to talk in the “middle of the night”, but the atmosphere is really a far cry from the sweet scene it should be.

Given how many times JB has yelled “CUT!” with more force than necessary, and how many times Jackson has to hand tissues to both Yugyeom and Junior to wipe off the sweat from being under the harsh studio lights for so long, it’s no surprise that everyone’s tense, and Yugyeom especially, is having a hard time.

Jackson pulls out more tissue from the box to dab at Yugyeom’s face, the man giving him a weak smile for the gesture.

“It’s alright, Jackson, I can wipe my own face. Go and help someone else, or just take a break,” Yugyeom says, looking over to Junior who’s seated near the wall, eyes staring into a distance as he holds at his script in silence.

“I’m just helping you because JB’s being really hard on you. How many times has he said you’re acting too stiffly, only to say you’re being too sappy in the next breath?” Jackson mumbles, keeping his voice low so JB won’t overhear. He feels bad for Yugyeom, who’s getting the brunt of JB’s gruffness, and Jackson thinks it might have been better if the attitude was turned onto him like Mark thought it would, instead of onto Yugyeom.

Yugyeom just gives a tight smile, holding Jackson’s shoulders to spin him towards Junior and says, “Trust me, I’m fine,” before giving a small push so Jackson has to move towards Junior or fall on his face. Yugyeom had found out earlier today that Jackson and Junior are good friends when they had ran into each other while looking for Junior. Jackson had discovered that Yugyeom is Junior’s junior in university, both majoring in acting, which he’d never have guessed of his yoga instructor.

Regaining his balance, Jackson slowly walks towards Junior as he feels Yugyeom watching from behind. He’s not sure if he should approach Junior after he had pointedly said he doesn’t feel like talking the first thing in the morning when he had seen Jackson. The empty look Junior gives when Jackson hands him tissues keeps Jackson’s mouth shut, mind going through possible ways to lighten up the situation. He doesn’t find any good options, but Junior interrupts his thoughts.

“Jackson, I’m sorry, but don’t mind me, and don’t worry about me. I’ll talk to you later if you want, but right now, please let me be alone.”

The sincere tone of Junior’s voice has Jackson nodding, and he runs a hand down Junior’s arm to comfort the man. He doesn’t know what’s going through Junior’s mind, but he can tell his friend is trying his best to be professional despite learning (or maybe confirming, if he had watched the video Jackson sent him) that the director for the video is indeed his ex-boyfriend in the morning. Junior hadn’t said a word, but Jackson could tell from the way Junior’s eyes had lowered and his lips had tightened into a thin line when JB had walked into the room at 9am sharp that JB is in fact, really Jaebum.

From somewhere behind the cameras, JB’s shouting to get ready to redo the scene, and Jackson hurries off the set, leaving a last quick pat on Junior’s back.

 

 

A dozen more takes later, JB’s still not happy with the scene, scratching his head and commenting that Yugyeom’s acting isn’t coming through, or that he isn’t lying properly in frame, or that he turns his head too fast, too slow, that his voice is too soft for the mikes to pick up, or that it’s now too loud, and Junior suddenly snaps.

“We’ve already redone this scene more times than necessary.”

Jackson’s surprised by the outburst, and going by the dumbfounded face JB is making, he isn’t the only one. Junior hadn’t spoken to anyone outside of the lines he has to deliver while acting, and that alone is enough to faze JB, Jackson suspects, without mentioning the fact that Junior had directed his comment to JB in particular. JB’s still blinking, frozen otherwise, until Mark clears his throat to say, “Yeah, JB, I think I can edit the footage we took to get a decent scene for this part. Maybe we should move on.”

Amber’s clap and shouts of, “Okay then, let’s move on to the next scene!” has JB snapping out of his daze, and everyone starts to move to prepare for the next scene when they realize that JB isn’t going to object. Jackson signs, glad that this scene is finally done, as he takes out his folder to check what they need to film next.

 

 

They’re trying to get all the scenes in the college dorm room set done first, so the next one is actually part of the second video (the entire story has been broken into 4 short videos, and the scenes they shot earlier were for the first one). It’s the scene that happens after Yugyeom had “caught” Junior looking at girls on the streets while they were out on a date, the two of them having an argument about what had happened.

After announcing the scene to be filmed, Jackson helps the wardrobe lady take the change of outfits to Junior, knocking firmly on the changing room that he’s been pointed to. The door opens slightly, and only Junior’s eyes peek out from behind the door. Jackson wordlessly sticks the hangers he’s holding towards the door, and Junior takes it with a short “thanks”. On any other day, Jackson would have made fun of Junior being so wary of showing his body to anyone, but today Jackson doesn’t. It isn’t even that Junior wouldn’t appreciate the jab right now, but rather that Jackson can’t find in himself the mood to tease. Rubbing his face, Jackson wonders how he’s already this drained when it’s not even lunch time yet.

 

 

The argument scene actually goes along better than the previous one, JB only making them redo the long shot twice, and with only a single comment on Yugyeom’s acting. Jackson feels vaguely relieved, and he can feel a bit of the tension in the room seep out. He doesn’t know if the quicker filming is because JB’s being less grouchy, or because of the lines Junior has to say, which he is currently repeating for the close up shot. The monitoring screen in front of JB displays Junior’s close up while it’s being filmed in real time, showing every detail of Junior’s face as it scrunches with conflicted emotions.

“Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I won’t be satisfied with one person, and… and, why do you doubt _me_ , when the person I’ve chosen is you?” There’s a crack in Junior’s voice, and Jackson thinks that there might even be tears filling up in his eyes as Mark zooms in the camera on Junior’s face. Jackson’s busy taking in the scene, but in the corner of his eye, he notices JB suddenly standing up, covering his face with the script as he says, “Cut, okay, next shot.”

Snapping out of character, Junior dabs his eyes with his sleeves, and Mark’s moving to position to do Yugyeom’s close up next. With everyone busy in their own roles, Jackson’s probably the only one who notices JB walking off to the side to grab tissues, before hurrying back to his seat, face lowered. Yugyeom’s handing over some tissues to Junior to dry his tears, and Jackson can’t help but wonder if JB’s using tissues for the same reason behind his script.

 

 

When Amber calls for a lunch break, they are just finishing up the last scene on the set that requires both Yugyeom and Junior. It’s the one where Junior storms off after he tries and fails to explain that their argument is going nowhere because he had done nothing wrong and Yugyeom is just being insecure about him being bi when Junior’s given him no reason to. Jackson flips through his stack of scenes, realizing that Junior’s already done for the day, because the rest of the scenes in the dorm are Yugyeom’s individual shots. _This might be a good time to catch Junior and have a talk_ , Jackson considers, moving to find his friend.

Junior’s already changed back into his own clothes when Jackson spots him near the toilet, and he hooks an arm around Junior, saying, “Let’s go for lunch together.”

 

 

They end up getting takeout to eat at Jackson’s usual lunch spot at the benches near the office. Jackson speaks first, because Junior’s concentrated on eating. “So, you’re done with filming for today right?”

“Yeah. I’m going back after I finish eating,” Junior says.

“Okay. I still have to go back after lunch, so I’m going to go straight to the point,” Jackson looks at Junior, waiting to see if he’s going to object, before continuing, “I presume JB is really Jaebum, from how you’ve been acting since you got here…”

When Junior doesn’t interrupt or correct him, Jackson continues, “So, you know… what are you– or rather, are you going to do anything about… it? This…?” Jackson gestures lamely to mean the situation (predicament?) they’re in.

Junior chews slowly on a mouthful of burrito, stalling for time before he says with a resigned look, “I don’t know.”

Jackson tries not to huff out his frustration, he really does, but he thinks Junior might have caught it anyway. He knows Junior’s not in an easy or fun position right now, but he also kind of had a week to think about it while he was away in San Francisco… and never mind, that’s not the point Jackson should be making. He drags his hand through his hair, considering what he should say instead, “You know, I don’t know if it’s because of your past relationship or what, but JB’s kind of grumpy today, even more than he usually is to me. Not only that, he’s been unnecessarily mean to Yugyeom during filming.”

“Well, technically Jaebu- JB is his own man, so he should be responsible for his own behavior, not me. Though, I sort of see what you are getting at,” Junior’s reply is more logical than Jackson expected, and he considers that maybe he should choose a different direction to go about this. (Also, maybe he should really be taking JB’s attitude up with the guy himself.)

“Okay, fair enough. But you’re really not going to do anything, or say anything to JB? You guys broke up a really long time ago, but now that you have to work together, shouldn’t you do something about it?”

Junior closes his eyes, and Jackson takes a bite of his burrito, eating quickly because he doesn’t have much time before lunch ends. Eventually, Junior says, “Maybe I should, but what can I do?”

“Talk to him?”

Jackson’s words are muffled around his food, but Junior responds, “I’m not sure he’ll want to talk to me. I was the one who broke up with him, you know.”

“Dude, stop being so hung up on this whole thing!” Jackson covers his mouth as a piece of lettuce flies out from his sudden exclamation ( _sometimes, conversations with Junior really takes a toll on his patience_ ), taking a few seconds to quickly swallowing his food before continuing, “It’s been like what, 4 years? You are both adults, just ask him if he wants to talk about it, and if he does, maybe you can stop thinking about it and move on, so I can call you Jinyoung again. If he doesn’t, then well, at least you tried.”

Junior’s response is to lay his head onto the table, and Jackson sighs, ruffling Junior’s hair and saying, “If you don’t do anything about it, that’s on you. But don’t say I didn’t try to get you to sort it out.”

Junior doesn’t say anything, so Jackson figures he’s done what he can as a friend, and stuffs the rest of his lunch into his mouth so he won’t be late. He’s picking up the wrappers to throw when Junior says in a small voice, “I really thought I’ve moved on, but seeing him again, I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel or act.”

Jackson tosses the trash, and he knows he’s being a bit mean but he decides to say it as it is, “Yah, Park Jinyoung, you’ve never really moved on properly if JB’s the reason why we all have to call you Junior now.”

Jackson knows he’s hit a nerve when Junior covers his ears with both hands, and Jackson squeezes his friend in a back hug, saying gently now, “Just… think about it. Think about what I said. Then make your own decision.”

He’s not sure if Junior’s really taking in his words, but Jackson knows his friend is probably already filled with a sea of his own thoughts to sort out right now, so he gives Junior one last hug before he runs back to office, already slightly late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was really difficult to get out, and I ended up writing 2 chapters for my [other fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235944/chapters/16427074) before I finally found some inspiration for this one.
> 
> Mostly it's Jackson getting slowly annoyed by the atmosphere during filming, and he decides to intervene, but I hope you like the interaction between Jackson, Junior and Yugyeom. I kind of feel sorry for Yugyeom who's being given attitude for no good reason, but I guess JB's kind of in an uncomfortable situation as well, even though it doesn't excuse his attitude.
> 
> As usual, I hope you've enjoyed reading, and I'll love to hear what you think!


	10. When you have a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB's pov.  
> This isn't a good day for JB, but can it get worse?

When JB sees Jackson walking towards him once lunch break ends, he hopes the guy would just pass by, but instead, Jackson stops in front of him. When it’s clear that Jackson wants to have a word with him, and isn’t moving until he gets to say it, JB pinches his nose bridge, because this is really not a good day for him.

 

 

Actually, if he’s to be honest, he hasn’t had a good day since the day he saw Jinyoung. Last week in particular had been particularly bad. He lost count of how many times he had taken out his phone, thumb hovering over Jinyoung’s number, thinking if he should contact him. Maybe a message, so it won’t be so confrontational. But it’s been too long, and he suspects Jinyoung might have already deleted his number (as most people who have broken up and drifted apart do), and JB doesn’t have the courage to type even a “Hi, it’s Jaebum.”

Besides, what would he say after that? “Should we talk?” (No, that’s too scary.) “Maybe we should meet up.” (No, that sounds too friendly.) There’s also the possibility that Jinyoung has changed his number already, and JB doesn’t want to risk sending his messages to some stranger. So he had chickened out, and slid his phone back into his pocket every time.

When JB had gotten up today, well aware that it’s the day they start filming, and therefore the day he’ll have to see Jinyoung in person again (no chance to run away this time), he had sat in his bed for longer than he usually does, wondering if there’s any way he can get out of it. Eventually, he talked himself into getting dressed and ready for work, arriving just on time on set.

However, he didn’t expect to see Jinyoung the first thing he arrived, and JB had looked away to avoid catching Jinyoung’s gaze, only to notice that Yugyeom, the yoga instructor who had asked him out for coffee last week (and whom he had quickly rejected), was also on the set. Judging by how he was getting makeup done, JB guessed Yugyeom is acting as well. It was only when he double checked the names on the script that he realized Yugyeom is playing the _gay lead_. JB had groaned then, regretting not having paid more attention to the emails Mark had sent out.

The morning’s filming had gone on about as well as he expected, which was not at all.

Having to work with Jinyoung as one of the leads, with his face blown up on the monitoring screen in front of him had worn JB’s patience thin. Add Yugyeom, who’s enthusiastic but also glancing over at JB every now and then for some reason JB cannot fathom (maybe the guy’s still hoping JB will have coffee with him?), and JB had barely managed to continue directing the whole thing.

 

 

Apparently, that wasn’t good enough, because despite managing to not storm out of the room just to avoid this altogether, Jackson’s now telling JB that he had been grouchy on set, and had been too contradictory in his feedback to Yugyeom.

JB’s leaning against the wall, counting his breaths, 4 beats in, 4 beats out as Jackson talks in front of him. He’s trying to not to let his temper get to him, because he can tell that Jackson’s attempting to be nice and helpful in telling him all this, so “the afternoon’s filming might go on better”, but he’s really running low on patience.

“Jackson, please stop talking for a while.”

Thankfully, the blond man stops, and JB closes his eyes for a while to steady himself. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out –

“Are you okay? You look kind of… sick?”

JB hears Jackson whisper, and his eyes open, narrowing, “No, I’m not sick, but I’m trying to calm myself down right now, so I will really appreciate if you just stop talking.”

JB doesn’t expect to see a Jackson’s mouth open in a surprised O, hands coming up to cover his mouth. Jackson kind looks chastised right now, but JB ignores him (and the little pinch of guilt in his stomach) to continue breathing mindfully until he feels his frustration drain like he’s learnt to do.

After a while, he says, “Okay, you can speak now.”

Jackson frowns, but speaks again, if a bit more cautiously this time, “Look, I just wanted to tell you before we start the afternoon’s filming that you were being a bit unreasonable just now with the directions you gave Yugyeom, and it’ll be good if you could… change that. Your attitude in the morning really made everyone tense and it wasn’t helping with the process.”

JB takes in Jackson standing in front of him, hands clasped in front of him like he’s worried he’ll get scolded (though maybe, given how he had behaved around Jackson so far, probably isn’t an unfair assumption), and says, “I’m not going to scold you, you know.”

Jackson’s looking up at him with confused wide eyes, and JB scratches his head before he says, “Honestly, I’m not having a good day, so excuse me if my attitude is crap, but… Okay. I hear what you’ve said about my misleading directions for Yugyeom, and I will try to rectify that, at least.”

Jackson’s staring at him like he’s grown another head, and JB is starting to wonder if he really gave Jackson such a terrible impression during their meetings that Jackson’s looking at him like that (JB’s not the hot-tempered teen he used to be anymore, but he might have acted like it the first few times he saw Jackson in person).

There’s a small gasp, and Jackson exclaims, “Wow. Okay, I wasn’t expecting this to go so easily. I thought I’ll have to argue with you to change that attitude.”

JB’s not amused, but what Jackson said made him curious. “So you mean you came up to talk to me, expecting that you’ll have to get into an argument but you did it anyway? Isn’t that kind of crazy?”

Jackson’s looking to the side, blinking as he says, “Huh. I guess? But really, if it’s necessary to have filming go on smoother later, I guess it’ll be worth it. I can take one for the team.”

JB’s left alone to ponder about that last statement because someone calls for Jackson to help with the lighting, and he wonders if Jackson’s actually more considerate and courageous than he had assumed (from the guy’s old youtube videos, which okay, granted isn’t the most reliable source). He doesn’t get much time to do that, because Amber’s calling for him to get ready in 5 minutes, and JB heads to his director seat.

 

 

Filming without Jinyoung around turns out to do wonders for his grouchiness, and JB finds that he doesn’t have to try very hard to not snap at Yuygeom. To tell the truth, the yoga instructor is a pretty good actor, and he actually listens to JB’s directing well, once JB remembers to not give clashing advice. Most of Yugyeom’s individual scenes in the dorm room are of the gay lead reflecting on his insecurity, and even if the lines he delivers are a bit too close to JB’s heart to be comfortable, nothing really unsettles him as much as having Jinyoung utter the lines during the argument scene earlier today.

JB cuts off the scene once Yuygeom’s done with the moping act. The next few scenes were close ups of Yugyeom calling his friends and browsing the internet for ways to get his boyfriend back once he figured out how illogical and baseless his insecurity had been. JB doesn’t feel as suffocated in these scenes, because even though he had personally experienced these for himself (his rewritten story, only slightly modified when Jackson turned it into a script, was based largely on his own experiences after all), the way Yugyeom acts out the part is much more optimistic, innocent and yet somehow mature and wise than JB’s own experience had gone, so he doesn’t feel the pang of nostalgia and guilt while monitoring Yugyeom’s acting on screen.

With how smoothly the afternoon’s filming goes, it’s not a surprise that they end earlier than scheduled. JB’s going off set to get a drink of water, when he feels a hand on his back. Expecting Mark (or even Amber or Jackson), JB’s momentarily dazed when he sees Yugyeom instead.

“Hey, JB,” Yugyeom starts, bowing his head a bit, “Thanks for the directions you gave just now.”

 _Uh_. “You’re welcome, I guess. Sorry if I was being harsh on you in the morning,” JB manages to say after he got over his initial surprise.

Yugyeom doesn’t seem to sense anything wrong, because he bows a bit deeper, the corners of his lips turning up into an innocent smile, replying, “Don’t worry about that. And my offer for coffee is still on, if you’re interested?”

There’s a slight hesitation before Yugyeom’s last word, and JB wonders why the guy is being persistent on getting coffee with him. He knows he had been a bit cold when he rejected Yuygeom’s offer the other day (a fact he still regrets, because Yugyeom seems like a nice person, and they both share interest in dance, music and film), so he’s trying to come up with a nicer way to let him down, when Jackson appears next to Yugyeom.

“Oh hey, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Jackson grins, winking. Somehow Jackson’s back to his usual boisterous self after that serious side he had shown in the earlier conversation, and JB idly wonders if there are more sides to Jackson than the friendly exterior he presents.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done. I was just going to tell Yugyeom I’m busy later, actually.” _There, maybe that wasn’t too direct a rejection_ , but JB wonders if it’s not clear enough.

“Oh,” Yugyeom breathes out, sounding disappointed, and JB thinks, _okay, I think he got the hint_. But Yugyeom says, “Jackson, are you busy? Do you want to get some coffee later?”

 _Oh_ , is all JB thinks. Maybe the guy just really wants someone to drink coffee with or something. JB might have frowned a bit, but quickly smoothen his face out when he realizes what he’s doing. He’s not disappointed that Yuygeom wasn’t asking him out or anything like that. _Of course not._ He has other things to worry about anyway (like what to do about Jinyoung).

Facing Yugyeom, Jackson breaks out a huge grin, but says, “Aw, sorry Yuygeom, but I’m busy too,” reaching a hand to pat Yugyeom’s arm in consolation.

JB takes in Yuygeom’s fallen face as his head lowers, feeling strangely sorry for the guy, but he doesn’t think there’s anything he can do, so he keeps his mouth shut. There’s a hand creeping around his arm, and JB looks at Jackson, because, _what does he want now?_

Jackson is trying to whisper what sounds like “talk” (or maybe he said “Mark”? JB isn’t very good with guessing), and JB’s frowning, trying to pick out the words. He gives up after Jackson tries to repeat and he still hears nothing, “Just tell me and stop whispering!”

Jackson’s taken aback by JB suddenly speaking so loudly, and his exclamation also seems to have jolted Yugyeom out of his disappointed slouch. Jackson’s giving him an evil eye, like he wasn’t supposed to let Yugyeom hear or something, but JB doesn’t understand any of the conspiring eye glares Jackson’s throwing his way.

“Is there something I’m not supposed to know?” Yugyeom mumbles, glancing between JB and Jackson, and all JB is thinking is, _I have no clue what’s going on either_. But suddenly, Yugyeom’s eyes widen, like he’s just gotten an epiphany, and he blurts out, “Are you guys like, dating?”

“WHAT?”

It’s kind of funny how Jackson exclaims at the same time as JB does, but Yugyeom doesn’t seem to care because he’s continuing his soliloquy, “Oh gosh, it’ll make sense. You guys attended yoga together and there was that weird tension but also chemistry between you two. And then just now, both of you rejected me for coffee saying you’re busy, but it’s because you’re busy together, right? And that’ll explain why Jackson’s here, because he’s here to get JB…”

“Oh my god, Yuygeom, what?” Jackson smacks Yugyeom lightly, frowning, “There’s nothing between JB and I. I just came to get him for a meeting later.”

Yugyeom doesn’t look like he really believes Jackson as he rubs his arm where Jackson smacked, and JB’s comment of, “We don’t even really get along anyway,” doesn’t have the intended effect it should. All it does is make Yuygeom more suspicious, and Jackson grunt out a, “Since when do _I_ not get along with everyone?”

In the end, JB decides to just give up, and walk away, hands raised in defeat because he’s not sure he wants to continue this conversation (Yugyeom especially, seems to be mostly talking to himself now, still in the midst of his “epiphany”). He forgot that Jackson had appeared during his conversation with Yugyeom for a good reason, until he hears footsteps chasing after him.

“JB, Amber says meeting’s at 4.30pm, usual room,” Jackson huffs, catching his breath.

“Okay,” JB nods, thinking that’s the end of that, and he continues to move (not really knowing where he’s heading), but Jackson stops him with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“And actually, I went to find you just now for another reason, which I couldn’t say in front of Yugyeom.”

 _Hm?_ JB feels his eyebrows raise, turning back to look at the shorter man, waiting for Jackson to continue.

“Uh,” Jackson hums, then swallows and says, “It’s about Jinyoung.”

 

 

JB thinks he managed to not look too shocked when he hears Jinyoung’s name, but Jackson doesn’t seem to notice because he’s busy looking around to check if there’s anyone else around, speaking in a half whisper in case someone overhears him, “Maybe it’s not my business and all, but Jin– Junior’s kind of my good friend, and I think you guys should have a good talk, so he can move on or something.”

JB doesn’t have time to come up with a reply, just wonders what Jackson means by that, how much he knows ( _and wait, what does he mean by Jinyoung hasn’t moved on?_ ), before Jackson’s saying, “I told Jiny– Junior that he should talk to you, but he’s probably too chicken to do it, so I thought maybe– maybe, you might have more initiative than he does.”

JB’s still processing everything Jackson has said when he feels a piece of paper being placed into his palms. When he unfolds the paper, all he sees is a string of digits – the same numbers he’s stared far too long at last week on his phone, although he already has the order memorized like the back of his hand since years ago. He doesn’t need a name to know that it’s Jinyoung’s number.

“What-“ JB doesn’t know what to say to Jackson, eyes alternating between the numbers on the paper and Jackson standing uneasily in front of him.

“Call him,” is the only thing Jackson says, expression unreadable, before he turns and walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this day is turning out to be really long, because it's already 2 chapters, and it might be part of next chapter too (depends on how the plot goes). Anyway, I hope you like JB's pov ^^ And Jackson's still being the meddling good friend lol. He has no faith in Jinyoung (tsk tsk).
> 
> Yugyeom's kind of a hard guy to figure out, and if you're wondering, he doesn't actually know about JB and Junior's past relationship (he only knows that Junior's bummed about something), that's part of why he's behaving like that. The rest I blame on his character. But, he does play an important role in pointing out to JB and Jackson that there's weird tension (but also chemistry) between them, eh?
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far, I hope you like this chapter :) I'll love to hear what you think ^^


	11. How to be logical and irrational at the same time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior's pov.  
> Junior and JB behave like the adults they are, and finally have a talk about when they will have _the talk_.

As Junior stares at his phone, a missed call flashing in his notifications, the number a familiar one, he can’t help but think that if this was a cliché rom-com, he would have been staring at his phone, waiting to call when Jaebum’s call had come. As it is, it’s almost midnight, and the call from Jaebum had been a good two hours ago.

Putting his phone back on his nightstand, Junior considers if he should call back, but dismisses the thought because it’s too late if they end up having a long talk. Considering how much time has passed, it is quite likely that whatever talk they will be having would be a long one, and it’s not a good idea to go to sleep at 2am or later when he has to be on set at 9. He sighs, pulling the covers so he can lie comfortably under them.

It’s not that Junior hadn’t been thinking about calling Jaebum after Jackson had talked to him this afternoon – he had, and he spent most of the afternoon after filming wondering just how to go about talking to Jaebum, particularly if he should approach him in person and just ask to talk like that, or call in advance to ask first – but after not coming to a conclusion, he had ended up busy making dinner. Then after that he had to eat, and it was important to study his script, so he did that too. He had also read a chapter of the book he’s currently on, hoping to ease his cluttered mind before he sleeps, but decided to check his phone before bed, which is how he remembers that he had somehow managed to put off talking to Jaebum, like he had always ended up doing.

Staring at the missed call, which he didn’t hear because his phone is perpetually on silent (Junior gets anxious knowing he has unreplied messages and notifications), Junior considers what Jackson had said earlier about how he hadn’t really moved on. Even though Junior had deleted Jaebum’s number a year after they broke up, he still recognizes the particular combination of digits that tell him that this missed call from an unknown contact is Jaebum. There’s an awkward tug at his lips, which Junior knows is the face he makes when he can’t decide if he wants to frown or smile.

It seems appropriate, because this is always how Jaebum had (has) affected him, a series of complicated and seemingly contradicting emotions coming to him all at once.

 

 

The same feeling hits him when he sees Jaebum once he steps onto set, the same set as yesterday, because although shooting is in a café today, they have to get ready in Buzzfeed first. Jaebum’s busy talking with Mark while they are looking at the cameras and screens of yesterday’s footage, so he hasn’t noticed Junior. Unsure if he should approach Jaebum while Mark is around, Junior thinks maybe he should wait until Jaebum is alone before he walks up to talk (or talk about needing to _talk_ ). But that plan is quickly shattered when a shout of “Hi Junior~” booms through the room.

Jackson’s loud greeting alerts everyone (including Jaebum) that Junior’s in the room, and Junior winces a bit at what his good friend has just done.

“Why did you do that?” Junior hisses under his breath, grabbing Jackson by the arm and leaning in close against Jackson’s ear so others wouldn’t overhear. Jackson just blinks innocently, and shrugs, and Junior really wishes he could physically injure the guy, good friend or not. But that thought has to be halted because someone’s approaching, and when Junior lifts his head, he sees Mark, with Jaebum trailing behind.

Junior turns so he’s facing Mark and Jaebum, although he kind of wants to hide his face in Jackson’s shoulder right now. But he’s an adult, and he’s also trying to not let his personal issues take over his life, so he doesn’t. Junior still keeps his arm hooked around Jackson’s though, because even if he’s an adult, he could really use some support.

“Hi Junior,” Mark says, with only the barest hint of a smile, “Can I borrow Jackson for a while?”

Even though Junior sort of likes Mark since he had seen the guy at the interview ( _and boy, was that a first impression – Mark in heels, looking so good_ ), he also kind of hates him right now, because he’s trying to take away Junior’s own source of support and leave him alone with Jaebum. There’s a small voice in his head that reminds him that he was waiting for Jaebum to be alone to approach him anyway, _and isn’t this the perfect opportunity_ , but Junior ignores it, and pouts.

The pout gets a smile from Mark, lip corners twitching up, but that’s all, because Mark still taps Jackson’s shoulder, and motions for him to follow, which Jackson does. Junior pouts a bit more, before he schools his face into a more neutral expression and properly faces Jaebum.

 _Im Jaebum_.

How long has it been since he’s looking at this face, chiseled cheekbones and a strong jawline, with those two tiny moles above his left eye? Junior quickly dismisses the thought, because he’s supposed to be talking to Jaebum about how they need to talk, not reminiscing. He wonders if Jaebum’s thinking the same thing as he is right now, what they should say to break this awkward silence, or if –

“Hi Jinyoung.”

 _Oh_ , Junior blinks, because Jaebum’s beaten him to it. “Hi Jaebum,” he manages to say it without stuttering or fumbling, and Junior’s glad his acting composure comes in handy. Jaebum’s looking at the floor right now, so Junior takes the chance to observe what has changed in the 4 years or so that they’ve broken up. His hair is a copper brown now, tousled in that just-got-out-of-bed style, and he’s wearing a grey knit cardigan that reaches his knees, with shirt and trousers that the Jaebum he had known would never be caught dead in ( _these clothes are_ _so frumpy, he would have said_ ). His face looks a bit more tired, and his hands have more visible veins in them, but Jaebum still looks like how Junior remembers, and he wonders how much he himself has changed in the same amount of time.

After another lengthy silence passes, Jaebum says quietly, eyes still on the ground, “We should have a talk. About this… like –“

“Clear it up and move on or something?” Junior hears himself say, hoping his words doesn’t sound as biting as he thinks it might have.  He doesn’t mean any hostility, but sometimes he has a tendency to lace his words with spikes as a preemptive measure, in case he gets hurt first.

“Yeah, something like that,” Jaebum breathes out, and tucks his hands into the pockets of his long cardigan. “Although… it’ll probably have to wait until after work, because we need to start filming soon.”

“Okay,” Junior nods, and he doesn’t know what else to say, so he just stands there for a few moments, until Jaebum looks up and their eyes catch accidentally.

Jaebum quickly glances away, still facing Junior, but looking slightly to the side like his focus is behind Junior’s shoulder, and says, “I called you yesterday, so you should have my number, unless you deleted that missed call. You can use it to find me later, after we end filming. Let’s go somewhere else to sit down and talk it out properly.”

“Alright,” Junior says, half glad that Jaebum did the difficult task of talking for the most part and half guilty that he hadn’t managed to say it himself. He does, however, remember to add that he has Jaebum’s number from the missed call, in case that had been a question (he’s not remembering everything in this conversation very well, to be honest. His head’s kind of foggy.)

When it really seems like there isn’t more to be said, at least for now, Jaebum makes a slight nod in Junior’s direction, and he walks off, the tail of the beige cardigan swishing as he walks. Junior wants to make a hasty exit, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself further, so he wills his legs to keep to a normal pace as he heads for the dressing room to prepare for shooting.

 

 

The shooting today is in a café a few streets down from the Buzzfeed office. After they were done changing into the appropriate wardrobe for the scene and had makeup done, Jackson drives Junior and Yugyeom over to the shooting site. Junior finds himself talking more to Yugyeom than Jackson, still a bit annoyed at how Jackson had just left with Mark earlier. It’s kind of hard to do that, with Junior riding shotgun, and Yugyeom in the backseat, but Junior does it anyway, ignoring the crick in his neck from twisting behind to look at Yugyeom.

Jackson doesn’t seem affected by Junior’s petty tantrum, instead conversing with Yugyeom whenever the guy directs questions to him, or chipping in with some smart interjection as Junior chats with Yugyeom. After a while, Junior feels slightly lame for being petty, but he continues, because Jackson’s not responding in any way, just behaving like his usual self as if Junior isn’t giving him the cold shoulder. He’s quickly saved from having to continue with this petty game when they reach the café after a few turns.

Although the scenes of Junior and Yugyeom’s date in the café doesn’t take too long, it’s already lunch time when they finish the takes, because the preparations for shooting out of studio took up a good portion of the morning, and filming is paused so everyone can get lunch.

Junior’s holding his sandwich, bought from the same café they shot in because he’s lazy, wondering if he should eat lunch with Jackson or continue ignoring him. He’s logical enough to know continuing the silent treatment to his friend is ridiculous, but Junior kind of wants to do it anyway, because he’s getting anxious thinking about the talk he promised to have with Jaebum later, whereas he has control when he chooses to ignore Jackson.

After a while, Junior decides he’ll find Yugyeom, his university junior a good buffer from the issues Junior’s having, except that when he actually finds the tall guy, he’s talking to Jaebum, and Junior has to quickly duck his head to avoid being seen. _Maybe I should just give up and find a secluded spot to eat lunch_ , Junior thinks, walking back into the café, only to almost run into Mark.

“Shit, sorry!” Junior exclaims, as he catches his sandwich and Mark’s pastry before they land on the floor. They have plastic wrapping, so it’s not like it’ll matter, but Junior thinks it’s lucky he caught them anyway. The smile Mark gives him as he holds his iced coffee, wiping the little bit that dripped off the lid with a napkin, is a boyishly bright one, and Junior wonders if it’ll falter when he sees that Junior had squished his pastry slightly when he had caught it.

It doesn’t.

(Then again, if Mark had been smiling when Junior almost knocked him over, it’ll make sense that he won’t stop smiling just because his bread got a tad misshapen, right? Logic. Junior can be logical. Junior _is_ logical.)

Junior must have been analyzing this too hard, because Mark’s looking at him expectantly, and he suspects he missed out something Mark had said while he was busy with the thoughts in his head. “Sorry, I didn’t catch what you just said,” Junior admits.

“It’s alright. I was just asking if you’ll like to join me for lunch, since we are the only 2 people who’s not outside enjoying the weather.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

 

 

Lunch with Mark is a quiet affair, the pink-haired guy not saying much, and not expecting Junior to say much either. It’s a comfortable sort of silence, and Junior doesn’t remember the last time he’s been able to be around someone without having to fill the space up with conversation (except Jackson, when Junior’s deliberately ignoring him). He finishes his sandwich quickly, and is wondering if he should get a drink when Mark suddenly yells, “Crap.”

“What’s wrong?” Junior asks, looking at Mark who’s getting up, even though he hasn’t fully finished his bread and drink.

“I forgot to bring extra batteries for the second camera, but we need it for the street scenes later,” Mark answers, as he quickly picks up his food.

“Can you go back to Buzzfeed to get it?”

“I wish it’s at the office, because it’s just nearby, but I’m quite sure it’s in my house from that one time I brought it home for another project,” Mark replies as he digs into his pockets, huffing in frustration because he needs to put down the food he had just picked up to do it.

“Is your house far?”

“20 minutes,” Mark says, having found his keys, and Junior picks up the half-eaten bread and almost empty iced coffee for Mark. When Mark gives him a questioning look, Junior answers without thinking.

“I’m going with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a regular length chapter (~2k words) but it seems kind of short because the last two were ~2.5-2.7k words, lol.
> 
> Anyway, I don't know why it's taking forever to get Jaebum and Jinyoung to have the talk, but at least they figured out when they'll do it for now. The talk will happen eventually, really. It might just take longer than I expected.
> 
> It's Jinyoung's pov this time, something a few readers wanted a few chapters back, and I'm curious what you guys think about it. Jinyoung's a difficult but fun character to write, and I tried to base it off how he's sometimes serious and logical in interviews, but also petty and irrational in some of the other shows they do. Let me know what you think about it, and I hope you like the chapter :)
> 
> Also, thank you guy so much for the kudos, I can't believe this has reached 100 kudos already! 
> 
> Now that I've finished my Block B fic (which I shall shamelessly put the [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235944/chapters/16427074) to because I really like how it turned out, and if you're looking for something a bit darker than this fic, please go check it out!), I'm considering doing some shorter fics on the side as I continue this one. This is because I get stuck when writing if I only focus on 1 fic at a time, and working on 2 different fics help me gain more inspiration. If you guys have any suggestions for fic ideas, prompts or pairings (GOT7 or Block B), feel free to comment, although I won't promise that I'll use it. But hey, who knows?


	12. How to hide that you’re a fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov.  
> Mark regrets that his house is a mess, but he doesn't really regret bringing Junior to his house.

Mark doesn’t know why he lets Junior follow him, because he’s one of the actors, but when Junior points out that it’s not like they can start filming without Mark, their main camera man, or with a second camera that’s running low on battery, Mark relents.

Mark remembers to call Amber to let her know he’s going home to grab the batteries for the second camera and that Junior’s with him, and Amber tells him not to worry since there’s still some time before lunch ends. If Mark doesn’t make it back in time, they can extend everyone’s lunch break slightly, she had added. Amber also shoots off a reminder for him to drive safely before Mark hangs up the call that was on speaker mode, and from the reflection in the rearview mirror, Mark can see that Junior’s smiling, for what seems like the first time today (unless you count the smiles he has during filming, which Mark doesn’t).

He makes it to his house in a little under 15 minutes because the traffic’s light. As Mark parks in his driveway, he sees the state his lawn is in and groans inwardly, because it might have been good to remember that before he had let Junior board his car; that his garden is either half dead or overgrown with weeds most of the time, and right now it’s both. It isn’t a sight he should be showing a guest, let alone Ju_ni_eo, his favourite youtuber.

Right now, Junior’s looking at the dull green mess of a lawn that Mark has, and Mark quickly gets out of the car while finding his house keys, hoping that Junior won’t see too much of his lack of gardening abilities if he can get them inside the house soon.

 

 

Once they’re in the house, Mark groans inwardly again, because of course, on the 1 day he happens to have Junior visit his house (an impromptu trip that hardly counts as a visit, but still), his house is in a greater mess than usual, with laundry day being tomorrow, and dishes unwashed in the sink. Mark ignores all that in favour of running upstairs to find the batteries he’s here for. He had expected Junior to stay in the living room while he searches for the batteries, which he thinks he might have placed in the study, or maybe his bedroom, but he’d guessed wrongly, because as Mark is opening the drawers of his desk to find the batteries, a shadow appears in front of him, and he looks up to see Junior holding a book he must have picked from Mark’s bookshelf.

Mark’s study isn’t very big, and his bookshelf is probably the neatest thing in the house right now, so Mark can tell which book Junior has removed and is now casually flipping through once his eyes finds the empty slot on his shelf.

“You read Chuck Palahniuk too, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Mark manages to say, even though his brain is thinking, _I only started because you like him so much and always did video reviews of his novels_. He watches Junior trace a page of the book with his fingertips, giving what might be his second smile of the day, and Mark feels kind of giddy that he had gotten to see both smiles, in such a short span of time.

While Junior continues holding the book, eyes scanning the pages like he’s actually reading now, Mark hurries to find the batteries, pulling out the last drawer that he might have placed it, glad to see that the black plastic parts are inside. He can’t imagine what would happen if he has to go to his bedroom to find the batteries, assuming that since Junior has followed him into the study, he would probably also follow Mark into his bedroom (and that’s a thought that he does not need right now – Junior in his bedroom.)

“This is my favourite book of his, you know,” Junior suddenly says, and Mark looks up, knowing that Junior’s holding _Rant_ in his hands even though he can’t see the cover very well from where he is.

“ _Rant_ is my favourite too, actually,” Mark admits, and is glad to see Junior’s face light up.

“Ooh, you really do know his books, and these aren’t just for decoration huh? Most people would just think of _Fight Club_ when I mention Chuck Palahniuk, and only because I mention that Brad Pitt had acted in the movie adaptation of it.”

Junior’s tone is light and teasing, and Mark wants the moment to last, but he can feel the batteries he came for in his pocket, and he just says, “Yeah I do read them, and _Fight Club_ ’s good, but I like _Rant_ a lot better, even if I can’t fully understand what I’m reading sometime.”

Mark motions for Junior to follow him downstairs, and Junior carefully places the novel back on the shelf before he follows. It’s only when they’re both in the car again, getting ready to drive back, that Junior says, “You know, you’re really truthful Mark. I’ll never have admitted that I didn’t fully understand my favourite novel from my favourite author.”

There’s a squelch as Junior turns on the faux leather seats to look at Mark, and he adds, “But since you were so truthful, I’ll let you in on a secret. I like reading Chuck Palahniuk for the feelings I get while I read, although half the time I’m not sure I really understand what’s going on. Although, maybe that’s the point, you know.”

Mark doesn’t think Junior expects a reply to his confession, but he decides to give one anyway. “I never actually said that Chuck Palahniuk’s my favourite author.”

The yell he gets from Junior as a slap lands on his shoulder might be the best thing that’s happened to Mark today (or for a long time), and he doesn’t bother telling Junior as they start laughing once the slapping stops that even if he hadn’t say it, Chuck Palahniuk’s actually his favourite author, simply because he’s Junior’s favourite.

 

 

The light mood in the car only lasted until they got back to the café. Once Junior saw the film crew setting up cameras for the street scene, his face resumed the stony expression he had in the morning, and Mark wonders if he might have imagined how happy and relaxed the guy had been only 10 minutes before. Feeling the batteries that are heavy in his pocket, Mark decides he probably hadn’t been that deluded, even if he’s a bigger fanboy than he’s willing to admit out loud. Especially when he sees how Junior immediately beelines for Yugyeom, and avoids any eye contact with JB, Mark decides that maybe there is a very obvious reason for Junior to become gloomy once he reached set. After all, it’s not like JB’s helping, with the way his eyes obviously follow Junior as the actor moved around, face grim and glare intense.

Mark sighs, and puts in the batteries to get ready to do his job.

 

 

The street scene is a huge pain to film, as Mark had predicted in the first meeting when he had seen the rough script. There are people who sometimes ignore the signboards they place around the perimeter where they’re filming, insisting on passing through while the cameras are rolling. And there’s also the matter of loud vehicles at the most inappropriate moments, disrupting their audio. They end up retaking the few scenes that happen on the street more times than they planned, and Mark thinks, as he sees Junior “check out” (or technically gives a passing glance, that Yugyeom interprets as checking out) the “hot girls” who are entering the café, for what has to be at least the 15th time already, that even actor Junior can’t muster up enough interest or energy to properly appreciate the ladies walking by.

It’s not like he can blame the guy. Even Mark, who had been momentarily stunned when he had first seen the smooth tan legs of the small-time female actresses he had casted himself (in his defense, they were wearing long pants during the interview, so he wouldn’t have known) is now kind of used to the display, and he’s just hoping they can finally finish this scene without any problems. When Mark looks up to see how JB’s doing, he’s not surprised to see his friend with his mouth in a hard line, eyes concentrated on the monitoring screen, although at least he isn’t giving off waves of irritation and anger the way he was yesterday. Despite the tension between JB and Junior, Mark has to say that filming hasn’t gone on badly at all (at least, not more than any other ones he’d done). Other than the morning on the first day where everyone was jumpy because of JB’s grouchiness, the rest of the filming had been pretty normal, and proceeding (more or less) as Mark had planned.

Mark hears JB yell a “Cut!” and Jackson’s moving around to tell everyone the next scene they need to do, so he stops the current recording and moves the camera to the next position.

 

 

When filming is finally wrapped up at 5.30pm, the sun is still in the sky (it is summer, after all), and Mark dutifully packs up the camera equipment. Most of the extras for the street scene have already left, the 2 actors are off somewhere else (maybe they’re back in the office, changing out of their borrowed wardrobe), and JB had kind of disappeared once filming was done. Looking at how the various equipment they had set up earlier in the day is still assembled, Mark tells a colleague in charge of lights to quickly pack things up so they can head back to office. The guy nods and starts disassembling, but with only the 2 of them, the process is slower than Mark would like, and he tries to will away the sleepiness that’s suddenly sneaking up on him.

He must have accidentally dozed off a bit, because the next thing Mark knows, someone’s tapping him on the shoulder to wake him up, telling him that everyone else had left. When Mark opens his eyes, he recognizes the face in front of him as Jackson, and behind him, the equipment have all been packed in their bags, which means that Mark must have fell asleep in his sitting position for longer than he thought.

“Don’t worry, I helped Eric pack the equipment so now we just need to bring them all back to Buzzfeed,” Jackson says, voice soft like he doesn’t want to disturb Mark. Mark blinks a few times to clear his vision, and stands up, muttering thanks before he follows Jackson to pick up the bags to bring to his car.

They bring everything to Mark’s car, before Jackson says he needs to get his car to drive it back as well, so Mark nods and makes the short journey back to Buzzfeed alone, with Jackson’s sleek black SAAB 900 following behind.

 

 

Back at the office, Mark finishes keeping the various equipment with the help of Jackson, who isn’t technically responsible for all these, but is cheerfully helping anyway. Mark points this out, and Jackson only laughs, saying, “Eric’s an ass for not helping you himself, so I thought I should. It’s too much to ask 1 person to bring everything back and keep it.”

Mark’s grateful for the help, really, and Jackson isn’t bad company, so when Jackson asks if he’ll like to join him and Yugyeom for coffee later (because Yugyeom, that poor guy, keeps asking everyone for coffee but no one’s free, Jackson had added with a cute pouting face), Mark finds himself agreeing, although he hasn’t spoken to Yugyeom much outside of the casting interview. He asks Jackson to wait while he gets his bag from his office, but Jackson apparently doesn’t listen, because he’s looking around Mark’s office while Mark packs.

 _Ah well, it’s not like there’s anything in my office anyway_ , Mark thinks, but Jackson has apparently found something, because he’s exclaiming, “Ohhh, you have _Fight Club_ as a book? Isn’t this the movie that has Brad Pitt in it?”

The guffaw Mark gives when he recalls what Junior had said earlier shocks Jackson, who drops the book he’d picked up from Mark’s table, and is peering at Mark like he just did something strange.

“Mark, I didn’t know you’re capable of being, you know, _loud_.”

The incredulous face Jackson gives makes Mark laugh harder, and Jackson’s looking much too confused when Mark finally finds the breath to say, “I guess you don’t read Chuck Palahniuk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting so long to reveal why I name-dropped Chuck Palahniuk a few chapters ago, and it's finally here :D Mark and Junior are me with respect to what I think about his novels, and Jackson is everyone else I've ever mentioned Chuck Palahniuk to.
> 
> Anyway, that aside, this chapter was so much easier to write than the previous ones. I think it's because I'm not focusing on the upcoming JJP talk (which is definitely going to be next chapter). I hope you like Mark's little interlude before we move back to the JJP issue, and also, Yugyeom really just wants to have coffee and talk to people (I'm so glad Jackson and Mark are going for coffee with him after JB refused him).
> 
> As usual, I'd love to hear what you think in the comments!
> 
> P.S.: I just made Jackson drive a SAAB 900 because I googled for stereotypical gay cars, and it was in a few of the lists, and looks cool enough so, I don't know, I just chose it. If anyone has a better choice, feel free to tell me. I will be the first to admit I know next to nothing about cars. All I gathered from my quick search is that lesbians favour Subaru and/or environmentally friendly cars (at least, that's the stereotype). Lol.


	13. Should you remain friends with your ex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior's pov.  
> Junior and JB finally have the talk.

After filming ends for the day, Junior finds his hand subconsciously tracing the outline of his phone in his pocket, knowing that he needs to call JB soon. JB had disappeared once the last scene was done, but Junior still has to change out of his borrowed outfit, so he finds Yugyeom, who happens to be talking to Jackson. Junior remembers he’s still giving Jackson the cold shoulder, so he doesn’t say anything (okay, maybe this game is really getting old, but Junior is kind of stubborn sometimes). But as his forefinger follow the lines of his rectangular phone, the plastic underneath heating up a bit from how long he’s been doing it, Junior decides he should just ask Jackson for a ride back to the office so he can change.

“Sorry, Junior, I can’t drive you and Yugyeom back to the office, but I can ask Amber to give you guys a lift?”

 

 

Amber’s nice and friendly, chatty too. The only problem with the ride back is that Yugyeom doesn’t contribute much to the conversation, so Junior finds himself having to fill up the gaps. He’s mostly just saying inane stuff, small talk that he can do on autopilot, until Amber asks, “I heard Junior isn’t your real name.”

“Yeah, it’s not,” Junior says, trying to figure out how much to say on the matter. It’s not that there’s a huge deal with his name. Park Jinyoung is an ordinary enough name, though maybe not in LA.

“Oh, so what’s your real name, and why do you go by Junior?” Amber replies conversationally, eyes looking elsewhere as she turns at a traffic light.

“It’s Park Jinyoung, or Jinyoung Park if I follow the western convention,” Junior answers, and adds, “I just go by Junior because people called me that when I took a module in university where my professor had the same name, and I guess it stuck. It’s an easier name for people in LA to remember than Jinyoung anyway.”

Junior isn’t lying, not really, but as Amber continues the conversation, already moving on to another topic, he thinks about what Jackson had said about not letting even his old friends continue calling him Jinyoung, insisting on being referred to as Junior instead (even in his own thoughts, Junior has gotten used to referring to himself as Junior and not Jinyoung). He supposed it wasn’t something he had done on purpose per se.

He had been taking Prof. Park Jinyoung’s module when he had broken up with Jaebum, and that was also the time when he decided he should do something post-breakup to take his mind off things, ending up making a youtube channel to review his favourite books (books which he now has a lot of time to read because he’s not dating). After deciding against using his real name for his youtube channel, Junior had ended up typing Ju_ni_eo for his username (because of course, the username _Junior_ is already taken). It’s not like people don’t already call him that in school, so Junior had figured, why not?

Somewhere along the way, with his classmates calling him Junior, and him being known as Ju_ni_eo on youtube, Junior had decided maybe the name change marked what he thought of as a post-Jaebum Jinyoung. And so, in a bid to move on and forget the terrible breakup, Junior had insisted everyone call him Junior instead of Jinyoung, thinking (perhaps foolishly and deludedly) that the new name signaled his moving on. Only when Jackson had mentioned it yesterday, that the name showed how much Junior _hadn’t_ moved on, did Junior realize maybe Jackson was right. Maybe the name change wasn’t so much a mark of Junior moving on, but of how much Junior wanted to pretend he had moved on.

Junior plasters a small smile on his face as Amber talks about her dog, pretending he isn’t affected by the realization he had come to in the inner depths of his mind.

 

 

When he’s finally back in his own clothes, Junior unlocks his phone, and quickly presses the buttons to call Jaebum before he can chicken out. He has a tendency of doing it without realizing (chickening out, or hesitating too long until he ends up chickening out), but he really needs to have this talk done and over, so he places the phone to his ear, waiting for the dial tone to finish and Jaebum to pick up.

It takes only 2 rings, and Junior knows it means that Jaebum had been probably staring at his phone, waiting (unlike Junior last night).

“I’m done. Where do you want to meet?”

 

 

The café Jaebum tells him is a small one, hidden in a street full of random stores, and the café itself only has a single plain signboard on the outside. Junior had to drive around the block twice before he finally spots the name of the place. He parks by the curb, a little away from the café and walks up to the front door, assuming that Jaebum is probably inside already.

Junior’s right, because once he opens the door, he spots the beige cardigan Jaebum had been wearing. Jaebum’s in a corner of the shop, and Junior crosses the room in a few strides to reach the table and sits.

“Hi Jaebum.”

“Hi Jinyoung.”

Junior sees Jaebum hands wrapped around a mug, and he notes that there’s only 1 drink on the table. Jaebum must have seen him looking, because he says, “I didn’t order anything for you in case you don’t drink the same thing anymore. Didn’t want you to think I’m being presumptuous.”

“It’s okay,” Junior replies, standing up to go get his own drink. He hardly drinks coffee nowadays, but he really thinks he’ll need something to buffer the unavertable awkward silence they would have later.

 

 

“So,” Jaebum starts, the minute Junior’s properly settled down after collecting his drink, “I’ve thought about what I wanted to say, but nothing really seems right, so I’m just going to wing it, and hope it’ll work.”

Junior nods, and waits for Jaebum to continue. He hasn’t really thought of what to say himself, but he figures it’s better this way. It’ll be a more honest and open conversation than if he prepares and predicts in advance to deliver a one-way speech, making assumptions about what Jaebum might react or say. There have already been too many things that had gone wrong from unjustified assumptions in this relationship.

“First of all, I want to say that I’m sorry for what I did last time. I was young and insecure, and I didn’t know as much about bisexuality as I do now, so it was easy to jump to conclusions that whenever you even pass a glance at any ladies walking pass, that it was because I wasn’t enough for you. I know it’s not the case, and that it was just me projecting my insecurity onto you, and for that I am sorry.”

The whole time Jaebum apologizes, his face is lowered, like he’s talking to the mug, and Junior wants to give him a comforting pat, but he knows it isn’t appropriate in this situation.

“I’m glad you’ve been able to realize that,” Junior says measuredly, trying to catch any barb his words might contain unintentionally. “I was really… sad to have to break up with you at that time, you know,” he finds himself admitting, before continuing, “but I guess if it wasn’t one thing, it might have been another.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if it wasn’t about the bisexuality issue, you would have still been insecure about something else,” Junior says, looking up to see whether Jaebum’s following. “You… had all these hang ups about a lot of things, like whenever I wore bright prints, or shorter bermudas, you’ll comment on how I’m trying to fit myself into the gay stereotype, even though I had reminded you that not only am I not gay, but I was also just dressing however I like.”

“Oh.” Jaebum’s eyebrows are furrowed, like he doesn’t remember having done that. Maybe he doesn’t. Junior had never told him all these when they were together, because he had thought it was just something that happened in a relationship, and he can tolerate Jaebum’s jabs once in a while, if it means they can both be happy in the moment. It was only after, when he had been thinking about what had gone wrong, did he consider that maybe, they both hadn’t been truthful enough to each other, hadn’t communicated enough.

“I didn’t know that,” Jaebum says finally. And Junior nods.

“It’s not your fault. I never told you any of that. I thought then that it was the right thing to do, to be understanding and tolerating of our differences, and not mention these things. But I think maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. We should have said all these out loud, so we could have sorted them out together.”

“So maybe, we should say all the grievances we’ve had when we were together today, so we can sort them all out, yeah?” Jaebum looks up, a small smirk on his lips, and Junior sees just a little bit of the boy he had been so in love with at one time.

 

 

“There was this one time when we were out with your friends where you spent the whole time talking to them, only ever referring to me as your boyfriend but never actually talking to me,” Junior recalls, counting that this is probably like, the 5th or 6th grievance he’s told Jaebum now. Jaebum had his fair share as well, and it’s funny (funny now, but also a bit sad) how they both had so many small incidents that had bothered them but which they had never told the other person.

“Well, okay, I could have done better for that. But you also have a tendency of just drifting off whenever we talked on the phone, and when I figured out it’s because you were reading a book while talking to me, I felt really neglected. Okay, no, neglected makes me sound like Nora. Ignored, maybe,” Jaebum replies easily, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m sorry but sometimes you just go on and on about something I’ve already heard so many times…” Junior confesses, before adding, “Oh, you still have Nora?”

“Yeah, she still lives with me, and hasn’t killed me yet,” Jaebum jokes.

“She was one of the things I always felt like I had to compete with for your affection, which was stupid ‘cause she’s just a cat, but you should really see your face when you look at her. It’s priceless, the cooing faces you make.” Junior’s stirring at his drink for something to do, because after the first few sips, he remembers why he doesn’t drink coffee much. The caffeine makes his heart beat a bit too fast for his liking.

“I do not make faces at Nora,” Jaebum rebuts, but cracks a smile, and Junior finds himself grining back. Jaebum’s looking up from his mug just then, and their gaze connect. They’re both smiling while looking at each other, and it simultaneously feels like nothing has changed in all the time they’ve been apart, yet there’s so much that has clearly changed. The attempt at better communication is clearly one, because Jaebum suddenly blurts out, “Do you still want to… get back together? Like start over or something?”

Junior thinks his face is probably only mildly surprised even as his mind is racing (Jaebum did say around the first few grievances they had been sharing, that Jinyoung’s never-changing expression made it hard for Jaebum to know what he had been thinking or feeling). Junior mulls over the question, and even before he has time to register what he’s thinking, his mouth opens to say, “No. Not really.”

Junior half-expects to see a crestfallen Jaebum, but all Jaebum does is nod his head like he had sort of expected Junior’s answer.

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You were the one who decided to break up first, so you probably already had some thoughts in your head about this relationship, and I didn’t think a talk would change them so quickly or easily.”

“Oh,” Junior contemplates what Jaebum had said, wondering if the other is right. “I don’t know, maybe if we had had this conversation soon after we had broken up, I might have said yes, but right now, I don’t know if this relationship that we had when we were 21 is something I want in my life at 26.”

Jaebum just nods, pausing to drink his coffee again before he says, “Maybe it’s not a good idea anyway. We have too many misconceptions of each other from when we were younger and ignorant, and the more mature us should just move on to other people.”

Junior blinks rapidly at Jaebum saying that without realizing what he is doing, and Jaebum lightly taps his forehead, joking, “Yah, don’t give me that look. I did mature during the time we were apart, you know.”

The light laughter that follows eases the atmosphere, and Junior remembers how nice it is to have Jaebum by his side, even though now he kind of just wants friendship from the man, rather than a relationship. So he decides to say just that, on the principle of open communication that they’re trying to apply.

He’s glad when Jaebum agrees easily, without any indication that he wants anything more than friendship from Junior. Maybe they’re finally mature enough to move on now, if they’re able to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how it went :) It's not fancy or structured, but that's kind of how real talks go, so I tried to write it like that. Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate your wonderful comments :D


	14. Coincidences can happen, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson had agreed to go for coffee with Yugyeom and Mark at a cafe, but which cafe would it be?  
> Also, Junior has a part-time job besides acting and doing youtube.

Although Jackson had discovered that Mark can be really loud, he’s half wondering whether he might have imagined the sight of Mark guffawing over _Fight Club_ earlier. As they walk to the lobby, where Yugyeom had asked to meet at before going out for coffee, Jackson sneaks a sideward glance at Mark, but he’s back to being his usual quiet (cryptic) self. So Jackson pushes that question to the back of his mind, focusing instead on finding something interesting to say until they reach the lobby.

“Hey Jackson! Hi Mark!” Yugyeom waves enthusiastically when they arrive, standing up to give Jackson a one arm hug (the kind where their chest end up pressing together, and Jackson laughs, because his habit of accessing hugs is only useful for making fun of uptight no-homo “straight” boys, and Yugyeom has made it clear that he’s not that).

Yugyeom lingers just a bit longer than Jackson thinks is normal for a hug, but he quickly brushes off the thought of what is a “normal” length for a hug, because he, of all people, shouldn’t be bothered by bro hugs that may exceed the bro zone a bit. (Or maybe he’s just nervous because Yugyeom does smell kind of nice, despite filming outdoors the whole afternoon.)

Mark gets a quick hug from Yugyeom too, not pushing the tall guy away, to Jackson’s surprise (he hasn’t really seen Mark touch anyone outside of handshakes), so Jackson takes in the unexpected sight, only saying when they’re done, “Where do you want to get coffee at, Yugyeom?”

 

 

Yugyeom says the name of some café Jackson doesn’t recognize, and as the 3 of them reach the place, he figures out why. It’s one of those places that doesn’t even look like a café from the outside, and looks kind of empty compared to the ones Jackson usually goes to. The fact that the 3 of them have space to park each of their 3 cars (such a ridiculous thing, that they all had to take their own cars despite this being a hang out, because they won’t be able to get home easily otherwise) is testament to how low-key this place is. It’s probably closer to dinner time now, than it is to whatever time people get coffee, but Jackson follows Yugyeom into the café, with Mark trailing behind.

Yugyeom’s the one to open the door, but Jackson thinks he spots Junior and JB in the corner of the café around the same time Yugyeom does. It’s lucky that he has quick reflexes, because before Yugyeom has the time to say anything, Jackson manages to pull him over to a table away from the corner Junior’s at.

“Wasn’t that… Junior and… _JB_?” Yugyeom asks, once he’s seated. Their seats are near the window facing the street, which isn’t Jackson’s usual choice of seating, but it’s hidden from the view of Junior and JB’s table, so it’s probably as good as it gets.

“Yeah, don’t stare,” Mark says as he pulls out a chair, and Jackson wonders when Mark had noticed the scene. Probably while he had been busy dragging Yugyeom off to the side.

Yugyeom’s eyes dart between Mark and Jackson, curious, before he says, “Why does it feel like you guys know something that I don’t?”

The look that passes between Jackson and Mark doesn’t go unnoticed by Yugyeom, who’s looking decidedly more-than-just-curious right now, and Jackson barely has time to wonder just how much Mark knows (he was, after all, the one who warned Jackson about Junior and JB’s “personal history”) before he racks his brain for a plausible excuse to pacify Yugyeom, “They’re probably talking about something related to filming.”

_Okay, no, that was a terrible excuse_. Jackson hopes he’s not making Yugyeom more suspicious. He’s not sure if Junior wants Yugyeom to know that he’s having a talk with his ex, but either way Jackson’s not going to be the one to reveal his friend’s secrets, so he looks to Mark for help, hoping the quiet man has thought of something better.

“Just leave Junior and JB alone, they probably need to sort some stuff out,” Mark says matter-of-factly, making it sound like he’s corroborating Jackson’s excuse, but is probably just saying as much of the truth as he can without letting Yugyeom in on Junior and JB’s past relationship ( _such a smooth answer for a man of few words_ , Jackson thinks). Yugyeom seems satisfied by Mark’s answer, and Jackson lets out a breath he’s been holding.

 

 

Somehow, they manage to order and collect their drinks without Junior or JB noticing them, though it probably has more to do with the fact that Mark offered to do both, and Mark has a sort of quiet in-the-background vibe that doesn’t draw too much attention. If either he or Yugyeom had gone, Jackson thinks, not only will Junior (who’s facing the entrance and order counter) notice but JB probably would as well, even if his back is to the counter.

Jackson had briefly considered whether they should find a different café after he had noticed Junior and JB, but doing so would only make Yugyeom suspicious, so he dropped that thought pretty quickly. It’s kind of awkward though, he thinks, to sit here, knowing his good friend is having a (much needed) talk with his ex, and feeling like he’s unintentionally spying on them (even if he had been the one to push both of them to talk to the other, spying is another level of intervention Jackson doesn’t think he should engage in).

Jackson picks up his drink, a plain Americano (because he’s watching his weight recently after he realized his favourite pair of jeans are a bit tight), and sips, watching Yugyeom tell Mark about the first yoga class he had taught to the Buzzfeed group, and Mark remarking that it’s a pity he couldn’t go because too many people signed up.

“Oh, why don’t you just sign up for lessons as a regular customer then?” Yugyeom asks, and Mark turns a bit pink.

“Uh, it’s okay, I have other stuff to do in the morning,” Mark replies, looking a bit sheepish.

“Oh, that’s a pity,” Yugyeom sounds like he might be whining, which Jackson thinks is sort of strangely adorable on such a tall guy. Said whiny tall guy leans back on his chair as he looks at Mark, head slightly tilted, before he adds, “You should totally come join us. Especially for the lessons when JB and Jackson are in the same class, the lesson gets really competitive. You should see it for yourself.”

“Hey,” Jackson interjects, “I’m not competitive.”

“Are too!” Yugyeom teases, and to Jackson’s chagrin, Mark adds, “I can totally imagine you vying with JB to see who’s better at yoga, actually.”

Jackson realizes he’s pouting right now, which probably just lets Yugyeom ( _that ungrateful asshat_ ) think he’s right. He smoothens his face into a calm expression before he says, “I will not stoop down to JB’s level, okay? I’m much more mature than he is.”

The scoff Mark makes, and the splutter Yugyeom gives as he almost spits out his chocolate milkshake ( _which is not even coffee_ , Jackson thinks sulkily, _something you’ll think the guy drinks because he keeps asking everyone to go out for coffee_ ) disrupts Jackson’s concentration, and Jackson finds his face resuming his prior pout ( _fine, so maybe he’s not as mature as he’ll like to be. Lots of people aren’t_ ). The scene of Mark and Yugyeom laughing takes up so much of Jackson’s attention that he forgets that they’re supposed to be quiet (because Junior and JB don’t know they’re seated just a few metres away in the same café) until someone clears their throat behind him.

“Ahem.”

“What?” Jackson huffs, unhappy about the intrusion when he’s finally gotten hold of Yugyeom in a headlock and is ruffling his hair to teach him a lesson.

“Jackson…”

_Oh, crap. That sounds like…_ When Jackson looks up, he sees Junior, arms crossed, with a bemused expression as he stares at them from where he’s standing.  There’s a slightly awkward JB standing behind, hands tucked in his pockets like he’d rather be somewhere else, and Jackson quickly releases Yugyeom from the headlock.

“Oh, hey, Jin – Junior. I didn’t know you were here~” Jackson sing-songs, hoping the smile he has on his face right now isn’t too fake.

Junior gives an impressive eye-roll, but Jackson keeps his smile in place. He kind of wants to glance at Mark or even Yugyeom to see what they’re doing, but he doesn’t dare to, in case Junior catches his eyes flickering, so he just waits. Fake it till you make it, or something like that, right? Maybe he can pretend his way out of this awkward situation if he tries hard enough.

“Right. I guess you guys came here for coffee after work too?” Junior’s looking behind him right now, and Jackson slowly exhales, turning to see Mark and Yugyeom nodding as if they really had no idea Junior and JB were in the same café. Yugyeom even waves a hi to Junior and JB, and Mark just sips his drink like nothing has happened.

Jackson slowly returns to his seat from where he’s currently standing beside Yugyeom, hoping that that’s the end, but when he finally sits down, Junior leans in from behind, placing his heads around Jackson’s chest like he’s giving him a farewell back hug, but really just taking the chance to press his face against Jackson’s ear as he whispers, “Don’t think I’m not going to ask you what this is about later.”

Jackson’s head whips around, wanting to tell Junior that he’s _not_ spying on them, but Junior’s already backing his way out of the door (the door that JB is holding open like a gentleman), waving goodbye without looking back. Jackson totally does not appreciate Mark and Yugyeom laughing at him when Junior and JB are finally out of sight.

 

 

“So, how did the talk with JB go?” Jackson asks instead of greeting Junior the moment his call had connected. He’s starting his car engine, only just leaving the café because the 3 of them somehow ended up chatting for an hour after Junior and JB had left.

“Hello to you too, Jackson,” Junior drawls on the other side of the phone, and Jackson wonders if he’s alone or if JB’s next to him. That question is answered when Junior adds after a pause, like he had been expected Jackson’s train of thought, “No, JB’s not with me. I’m alone at home cooking dinner for myself. Wanna join?”

“Is that your way of delaying your response to my question?” Jackson stops at a red light, already calculating the u-turn he’ll have to make to head to Junior’s house instead of his own.

“Maybe.”

“Give me 20 minutes.”

 

 

Junior’s already laying the table when Jackson reaches, and he smells the steak before he sees it. He had found his way to the dining room by himself, because Junior had left his door unlocked, and it’s not like it’s Jackson’s first time over so he makes his way to the table and takes a seat without asking.

“Oh wow, Jinyoung, are you spoiling me today?”

Jackson’s hand reflexively reaches up to cover his mouth when he realizes what he’d said, but Junior doesn’t comment on being called Jinyoung like he usually does. Instead he continues to pick up his grilled vegetables from the pan, and Jackson blinks, wondering.

“Jinyoung?”

“Yeah, what?”

“You’re not asking me to call you Junior today, did you already sort it all out with JB?”

Junior turns, setting the plate of vegetables in front of Jackson, before he says, “Yeah. I did.”

“And…?”

“And, we talked, and we aired our grievances, and we finally moved on. Though, we did decide to still be friends.” Junior takes off his apron and sits down, gesturing for Jackson to eat.

Picking up his knife and fork, Jackson nods, trying not to grin too broadly over the news. He’s glad his intervention had worked out. But maybe he shouldn’t have smiled so early, because Junior ( _Jinyoung now, finally_ , he corrects) points a fork at him.

“Since you had to ask me, I take it that you didn’t overhear any of my conversation with Jaebum. So why were you at the café just now with Mark and Yugyeom?”

Given how it’s a coincidence, Jackson really shouldn’t feel anxious about the question, but he furtively peeks at Jinyoung while he’s cutting into the steak, swallowing before he answers, “I agreed to get coffee with Yugyeom, and he’s the one who chose where to go, so it’s really just by chance that we ended up at the same café.”

“Okay, so you weren’t there to spy on me or anything like that, right?” Jinyoung hasn’t started on his food; hasn’t even picked up his knife, just the fork that he’s still pointing at Jackson.

“What? No, dude, come on, no, noooo. I won’t do that,” Jackson would cross his heart if he’s religious, or swear on boy’s scout honor if he had been one, but he’s neither, so he just hopes Jinyoung gets the message.

“Okay, just checking.” When Jinyoung finally turns his attention to his food, Jackson finds his body relaxing, and he finds himself digging in to the meal quickly, hungry since he had smelled the food.

 

 

Jackson’s still lounging around Jinyoung’s living room long after they had finished dinner because he doesn’t feel like going home yet, when he notices a yoga mat rolled up behind the television. He prods Jinyoung’s sole with his toe to get his attention from the book he’s engrossed in, before asking, “Why do you have a yoga mat in your house? Since when did you do yoga?”

Jinyoung only spares a quick glance at the direction Jackson points to, before his gaze returns to his beloved book ( _Rant_ , the cover reads. Jackson wonders what kind of book would be called _Rant_ , and if it’s just full of self-indulgent complains).

“I picked it up recently. Had to practice before I took the examination so that I can become an instructor part-time. Doing youtube on the side while taking whatever acting jobs I can only pay so much,” Jinyoung answers nonchalantly, flipping a page.

Rolling on the couch, Jackson considers how life must be like how Jinyoung, who’s still chasing his dream of becoming an actor even if he has to do multiple jobs. He hopes Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s pitying him when he asks, “So, where do you teach? Maybe I should sign up for your lessons when I have time.” (No, he’s not pitying Jinyoung, just finding the best situation to spend some time with his good friend.)

Jinyoung looks up from his books, frowning slightly, and Jackson hopes he hadn’t sounded condescending earlier. But instead of what Jackson’s expecting, Jinyoung says, “I thought you are already enrolled in yoga lessons?”

“What – how do you know that?” Now it’s Jackson’s turn to frown, because he can’t recall if he had ever told Junior about the Buzzfeed yoga lessons he had signed up for. He’s quite sure he hadn’t, with Jinyoung being busy in San Francisco last week, but he’s not certain ( _maybe I’m just getting old, and my memory is failing or something_ ).

“I saw it yesterday on the company records when I went to check my assigned schedules for next week. The employees at the desk were being juvenile, laughing over your last name,” Jinyoung grins.

“At this point, making much of my surname ‘Wang’ doesn’t even get to me anymore,” Jackson deadpans, although he had rolled his eyes immediately at the last statement. Also, _wasn’t there something else in what Jinyoung had said earlier that sounded important?_ “You said company records… You work at the same yoga place as Yugyeom?”

“Yeah. I guess I never told you?”

“No, you hadn’t!” Jackson gets up, grabbing a cushion to press to Jinyoung’s head, half wrestling him, as he exclaims, “Oh my god, please tell me I am free for the time slots you work at, so I can take those instead.”

“Why? Do you not like Yugyeom teaching you?” Jinyoung manages to tease, while fending off the smothering headlock-hug-thing Jackson’s currently doing with the cushion.

“Nah, he’s a nice guy, but I like you better.” While being cheesy, Jackson loses concentration for a second, and Jinyoung takes advantage of that time to snatch the cushion from his grip, turning around with a wicked grin.

“You sure?”

 

 

It’s childish and stupid, the lame wrestling and tumbling they find themselves doing after Jinyoung had slapped Jackson’s chest with the cushion he won, but as Jackson lies on the carpet, chest rising up and down, Jinyoung slightly panting beside him, he can’t help but think that _this_ , this is the Jinyoung he’s known since high school, the one that had become slightly hidden behind unspoken truths and unshared secrets among friends after he started calling himself Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote parts of this chapter and edited it more times than any other for some reason, so I hope it turned out alright. I got stuck when I realised they don't have much left to film, which means Jinyoung won't have reason to be around this bunch, but then I remembered Yugyeom saying his work place has 2 male yoga instructors, so...
> 
> (aka What are coincidences for the characters are just plot manipulation on my part lol). I hope you still enjoyed reading :)


	15. Shocked! Grumpy dude can smile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB's pov.  
> JB's in a good mood, and he's going to have a good day, no matter what happens.

The talk with Jinyoung had gone on better than JB expected, and as he hangs his cardigan on his coat hanger, he catches himself grinning in the mirror of his living room. Momentarily surprised, JB considers that maybe there is reason for that stupid smile. After 4 years, he’s finally figured out why Jinyoung had broken up with him; that it wasn’t only for the reasons he thought of, but something more, and rather than feel sad about it, it had been a relief. In some way, his memory had given him a selective view of their past together, making him lament for the loss of their relationship, but talking with Jinyoung today had reminded him that they had their fair share of problems back then, and maybe it was just as well that they’re now old enough to move past that and still be friends.

He likes Jinyoung, he really does, but as JB pops the top button of his collared shirt, he wonders how much of it had been exaggerated by the rose-tinted glasses of his younger self. He doesn’t like Jinyoung _that way_ now – that much he’d realized, when he hadn’t felt upset that Jinyoung said he didn’t want to get back together, but to rather just be friends. But whatever the case is, he still likes Jinyoung, and honestly, JB’s kind of excited about getting to know 26 year old Jinyoung again, as a friend.

A purr behind him interrupts his thoughts, and JB turns to squat down, giving Nora a pat on her head. She leans into his palm, mewing, so he decides to rub her ears the way she likes it. It’s only when he glances at the mirror beside does he realizes –

Jinyoung had been right about the stupid faces he makes at his cat.

 

 

Filming the next morning is back inside Buzzfeed office, on a set this time. They do have a short outdoor scene, for when Yugyeom runs up to Junior’s “house”, to ask his boyfriend to forgive him, and to explain why he had acted poorly on the street during their date, but that’s later in the afternoon, so JB decides to drop by a café on his way to work.

He only intends to get a drink for himself, and Jackson, to thank the guy for prompting him to talk to Jinyoung, but as he’s queuing, JB thinks that maybe he should get Jinyoung a drink too, to celebrate their new friendship. Then he remembers how he had rejected Yugyeom’s offer for coffee twice, so he figures maybe he should get one for the guy too, as consolation. But if he does that, and doesn’t buy any for Mark who’s his good friend, that’ll be rude, so JB adds another coffee to his order, and by the time JB leaves the place, he’s holding way more cups of coffee and tea ( _variety, for those who don’t drink coffee_ , he thinks) than he had planned 15 minutes ago.

_I hope they’ll like it_ , he idly muses, walking to his car with only a slight grin.

 

 

Jackson’s the first person he sees, while balancing the many cardboard holders and drinks on his way to the set. Without even saying anything, the blond guy just hurries over, and takes some of the drinks from JB’s full arms, and JB turns his head, sincere when he says, “Thanks man, that was such a pain to carry from my car.”

“No problem,” Jackson answers easily, but tilts his head like he’d thought of something. “Why do you have so many cups of coffee?”

“It’s for you guys,” JB replies, finding an empty table to off load his arms. He should have thought of how difficult it would be to carry enough coffee for the main video team members, plus the 2 lead actors and then some of the more important staff when he had bought it earlier. He rubs his forearms slightly, easing the red marks from the holders etched on them.

“Really?” Jackson’s putting the cups down as well, face hidden by his snapback as he arranges them on the table, but JB had seen the slightly wide-eyed approval on his face.

“Yeah, really. You can have the first choice, since you helped, though I didn’t get too many different flavours.” Maybe JB’s being cryptic, just saying it’s to thank Jackson for his “help”, which in this context sounds like it’s for helping him carry the things, when it’s really for helping him go talk to Jinyoung. But JB doesn’t know how to say what he really means, so he leaves it at that.

“Ooh, just for helping you carry them, I get dibs huh?” The amusement in Jackson’s voice is obvious as he carefully checks the labels on the cups to choose one, and JB wonders what his own face looks like right now. He’s starting to think he might have a very easy to read face, especially after he had caught himself looking silly in the mirror twice yesterday.

“Sort of,” JB replies, without thinking, then realized what he had said. _Great, now he’ll have to explain to Jackson why he had bought coffee_ –

“If it’s for getting you and Jinyoung to talk, you don’t need to thank me. I needed you guys to talk as much as you guys needed it,” Jackson states, a tad too serious for someone who’s trying to lick whipped cream off his straw, and JB wonders if he had underestimated how perceptive Jackson can be.

Still focused on his whipped cream, Jackson continues, “But whatever it is, I’m glad you guys sorted things out, and if I get coffee for it, that’s a cool bonus.” Whether the full grin Jackson gives is because of the coffee, or for JB sorting things out with Jinyoung, he doesn’t know, but JB finds himself smiling back unknowingly.

That is, until Jackson suddenly looks at his drink, and yells, “Oh crap, I’m supposed to be on a diet. JB, what have you done?” There’s an honest-to-god pout on the guy’s face, and JB goes from smiling to full-out laughter, even as Jackson dabs a line of whipped cream on his cheek in defiance.

 

 

The filming for the scene of Yugyeom and Jinyoung sorting things out about their prior fight in Jinyoung’s “living room” goes really well, and JB wonders if it’ll be arrogant to think that it’s because of the coffee he bought making everyone a bit happier before they started work. Jinyoung looks relaxed even while acting, and JB hasn’t even noticed how tense he had been the last two days during filming until he has had this version of Jinyoung for comparison. It’s one of the many new things he’s learning about the man, like how he doesn’t drink coffee, politely refusing any of the drinks JB had bought earlier, because caffeine makes him feel sick. JB watches Mark zoom in on the scene of Yugyeom and Jinyoung hugging on the sofa, waiting for a while, before he shouts “Cut, good job, let’s move on to the next one!”

 

 

Lunch time comes around quickly, and JB’s getting ready to head out for lunch the way he usually does (alone, or sometimes with Mark), when Mark appears, glum.

“What happened?” JB asks, wondering why Mark’s suddenly down when he had been pretty normal earlier during filming.

“Nothing much, but I just got informed that I have to cover for someone who fell sick on the editing team, so now I have to edit this video, which we’ll finish filming today, and another one video which is still in progress.”

“Oh, that sucks,” JB offers, “Want to get lunch with me? It’s not like you can edit anything right now anyway.”

Mark agrees reluctantly, and JB pushes his friend out of the office. It feels like a good day, and he’s not going to let Mark be sad if he can do anything about it.

 

 

They decided to get Mexican, because it’s nearby, and as he opens the door, JB’s kind of annoyed to see that there’s already a long queue. Maybe he had left the office too late, he thinks, wondering where the end of the queue is so he can start the long waiting process, but Mark seems to notice something else, because he’s pulling JB’s shirt.

“Hey Junior, hey Jackson, guess you guys are here for lunch too,” Mark beams, as he squeezes past people, and JB sees them once he forces his way past the people in the queue. He makes a quick greeting, and Jinyoung offers to help them place their order so they won’t have to queue.

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” JB says, the same time Mark says “Thanks, Junior.”

No one seems to care that they called Jinyoung different names, except Jackson who has a smirk on his face that he’s trying to hide. JB wonders why he’s noticing Jackson’s expressions, but they get to the counter, and he forgets about it once his attention turns to the server in front of him.

 

 

Given how he and Jinyoung hadn’t even been talking before yesterday, it’s strange how the 4 of them find themselves in an easy conversation over lunch, not that JB’s complaining. It’s definitely better than the tension there was only a few days earlier, between him and Jinyoung, and also him and Jackson. Mark seems to be talking a bit more than he usually does, and already, JB can tell that his friend has forgotten about the amount of work he has to do later.

Shortly after their food arrives, Jackson’s fanning his face as he complains about the cooks forgetting his order and putting something spicy in his taco, and Jinyoung’s telling him not to bother trying to get a changed order because the queue’s still too long; that they won’t remake his order before their lunch break ends.

“Did you guys order something spicy?” JB asks, picking up nachos to dip.

“Yeah,” Mark and Jinyoung answer, and JB blinks, looking at Jackson trying a small bit of his spicy taco, perspiration already beading on his forehead. JB himself had gotten a simple burrito, because he hadn’t thought about his order while in the queue so he had just bought the most basic set, but it’s also a non-spicy one. So after seeing Jackson gulp down yet another mouthful of coke from the small bite of spicy taco, JB picks up Jackson’s tray, and switches it with his.

To say Jackson’s surprised is an understatement, but JB thinks Jinyoung might be the one with a more shocked expression.

“Jaebum, w-was that chivalry?”

“Yah, Jinyoung, don’t be lame,” he manages, taking a bite of Jackson’s taco which is now his lunch. He doesn’t think it’s very spicy, but JB knows his mum’s Korean dishes have trained his tolerance for spicy food. On the other side of the table, Jackson gingerly peels the aluminium foil off the burrito, giving JB one last look for confirmation before he tucks in.

Afterward, Mark quickly begins a new topic of conversation, which JB’s glad for, although Jinyoung still gives him a funny look throughout lunch.

 

 

The afternoon’s filming is done outside a small house near Buzzfeed, just for the parts where Yugyeom runs in, huffing as he knocks on the door. Jinyoung isn’t in the scene, so he’s already gone home after they had lunch, but not before he had given JB one of his long hard looks (though, JB still can’t read Jinyoung’s expressions). JB’s still wondering what Jinyoung’s face meant as he ends the scene, wrapping up filming for the day, and also for the project. It feels kind of strange, that Jinyoung’s not here for the last scene of this project, but there’s still Mark, Amber, Jackson and Yugyeom around set, so JB doesn’t think too much about it. He’s contemplating between going back to office to do some work, or to head home early and make up for the hours tomorrow, when Yugyeom walks up to him.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you for the coffee this morning!” Yugyeom’s the picture of happy, eyes forming crescents as he looks at JB.

“You deserved it, for putting up with my directing,” JB jokes, and wonders if the guy is going to ask him for coffee today as well ( _maybe he’ll take him up on the offer this time_ , JB muses).

Instead, Yugyeom says, “Ah yes, and I thought I should remind you that you skipped a few of the yoga lessons you signed up for with Buzzfeed. You have like, 2 weeks left to do the rest of your 8 sessions.”

In the midst of all that’s happened, JB has completely forgotten about the yoga life-change video he’s supposed to be doing, and his mind’s already calculating that he’ll definitely need to go back to office later to do work, if he’s supposed to fit yoga into his schedule as well. He looks at Yugyeom, who’s standing casually, before he says, “Thanks for the reminder, Yugyeom. I’ll remember to book more sessions for next week.”

“You’re welcome. Also, Junior told me you guys are friends, so I thought I’ll let you know that he’s also teaching yoga there. You don’t have to book the slots when I’m teaching if you’d rather take his lessons.”

Yugyeom’s words are light, but there’s a slight hesitation in his face, and JB doesn’t think too long before he replies, “Nah, I’ll just choose whichever slots fit my schedule, whether it’s yours or Jinyoung’s.” He thinks it’s the right thing to say, when Yugyeom’s face lights up again, and JB lightly pats Yugyeom’s arm before he leaves to go back to office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself pretty quickly, lol. So you guys get another update, even though I only just updated yesterday.
> 
> How did you like the interactions in this chapter? Jaebum's kind of smiling too much in this one ;) Also, the multiple names each of them use to refer to each other is getting a bit confusing when I switch pov, so I hope I didn't mess any of the names up. Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S.: ~~indirect taco kiss hahahah~~


	16. Signs that you are a fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov.  
> Mark will not able to see Junior in person now that filming has ended... or will he?

Mark groans when he hears his alarm ring, because he remembers that filming for the video had ended yesterday (and he won’t have any reason to see Junior in person again). Not only that, he has to start on editing for that project, in addition to the extra video that got dumped on him yesterday when someone had fell sick. All in all, it doesn’t sound like a good day to wake up and go to work, but Mark dutifully gets off the bed to wash up, because he’d learnt some responsibility growing up.

As he’s getting cereal and milk for his breakfast, Mark sees his phone on the table, and decides that maybe he’ll have time to indulge in some videos before work today. Actually, he almost always indulges in youtube videos over breakfast ever since he started living alone, but he had skipped the morning routine for the last few days during filming (it’s because he only ever watches Junior’s videos during his morning routine, and it’ll be weird to do that and see Junior at work later, so Mark had skipped it).

As he clicks on an old _Ju_ni_eo_ video, one of his favourites (saved in a playlist for easy viewing), Mark hums, pouring milk onto his cornflakes, letting Junior’s voice chatting about some book wash over him to carry away the dreariness of the morning.

 

 

In his office, Mark finds an email telling him that the video he’s helping whoever is on sick leave edit isn’t due so soon, and all the footage won’t be done until at least 2 weeks later, so he can just take his time and edit the parts he has for now. Mark takes it as a sign that he should just start on the video he’s actually responsible for, instead of the one he’s helping someone cover, and pulls up all the files he’d transferred from the cameras to his computer.

Even though Mark hadn’t been too thrilled about editing this morning, he quickly finds himself engrossed in his work, until someone knocks on his door. “Come in,” he says, hoping it’s loud enough, as he continues trimming video files.

“Mark, hey, are you busy?”

Mark looks up from his computer to see Amber and Amy at the door, and he raises his eyebrows, “Sort of. Why are you guys here?”

Amber turns to give Amy a wink, before she stage-whispers, “Amy just thought of a really fun video idea, and we’re looking for people to take part.”

Mark lets go of his mouse, stretching his wrists and fingers, stiff from editing the whole morning. He’s curious now, though he’s also kind of worried because Amy has whacky ideas sometimes, but he finds himself asking anyway, “What kind of video are you talking about?”

“Ta-dah!” Amy gestures as she dangles something shiny from her other hand, and Mark’s squinting because… _are those handcuffs?_

“100 points for a great observation, Mark,” Amber jokes, and Mark realizes he had spoken aloud.

“What are the handcuffs for?” Mark asks, suspicious, “And are you sure this is for a Buzzfeed video?”

“Ooh~ Are you into kinky stuff, Mark?” Amy teases, but adds, “I thought it’ll be fun to have 2 people be handcuffed to each other for 24 hours, and see what happens. We’re thinking of going with close friends or couples for the first video, so that it won’t be too awkward. But really, I’ll love to see colleagues who don’t know each other well do the same too, if only because it’ll be so hilarious.”

“Uh-huh, so you’re here to ask me because…”

“We were gonna ask you if you’ll want to do this with JB, because Amber and I are cool with being handcuffed to each other for 24 hours, but it won’t be that fun if there’s only the 2 of us trying this.”

Amy’s saying everything with a straight face, like she’s discussing the weather and not talking about handcuffing 2 people together for an entire day just for a video. Mark wonders if he can excuse himself from their crazy idea, because he has lots of editing to do, without having to drag JB around for 24 hours, close friends or not. He sighs, considering what’s the best way to let down the 2 eager faces in front of him with the least fuss, until he suddenly thinks of something –

“Wait, you said you also want to handcuff people who don’t know each other well, right? I have 2 people you might be interested to ask.”

 

 

Amber and Amy leave, giggling like teenage girls (instead of the adult women they are) once they hear Mark’s suggestion, and he’ll be glad to finally get back to his work, if not for the fact that he feels like he might have betrayed JB. _Eh, it’s not like they’ll actually get JB to agree to do the video,_ so maybe Mark’s just worrying too much. Still, Mark glances at his phone, wondering if he should text JB a warning in advance.

He spends too long staring that he forgets what he’s supposed to do, so Mark turns back to his computer and resumes editing. It’s only when there’s a loud series of knocks on his door, followed by said door being opened without warning, does Mark remember what he had been staring at his phone for. _I was supposed to text JB, whoops_.

JB’s standing inside Mark’s office, clearly annoyed for some reason, and Mark decides to risk it and asks, “What happened?”

“Amber and Amy,” JB says, sitting down with more force than necessary. Mark keeps quiet, waiting for JB to continue, which he does. “They came by a few minutes ago, telling me they have some new video idea that I should, quote unquote, ‘totally take part in’.”

Mark’s surprised, because those 2 had moved fast. (Or maybe not, he realized, when he sees that it’s already 4 in the afternoon, and he had somehow skipped lunch without realizing.) He fiddles with some things on his computer, before he asks, “So, you came here to tell me that?”

“Of course not, there’s more. The 2 of them won’t tell me what the actual video idea is about, unless I agree to do it first, which of course I didn’t. But they did say that you were the one who suggested me for the video, so I came by to ask if you know what it’s about.”

Mark feels kind of relieved that JB’s annoyance was probably from not knowing what the video idea is, rather than from finding out that Mark had been the one to nominate him for the video, so he considers his options calmly, before he slowly says, “I don’t actually know what the video is about either.”

Seeing JB’s frustrated expression makes Mark think that maybe he shouldn’t have lied to his friend, but he also kind of wants to see what happens if JB gets handcuffed to someone he doesn’t know well (or rather, a _certain_ someone, if Amber and Amy manage to convince the other person), and Mark decides to blame his terrible decision on the lack of food in his stomach, and bad influence from Amber and Amy.

 

 

Mark takes a trip to the pantry on the first floor to get some coffee, and take some of the biscuits JB had offered him from his stash in the employee’s cupboards because he’s kind of hungry now that he’s realized he hadn’t eaten lunch. He’s just stirring his coffee, when Jackson comes in, face bright and with light steps.

“Hey Mark! Getting a snack?”

“This is my lunch actually,” Mark says, and laughs when Jackson frowns at him.

“That’s not good. Here, I have some organic cereal that you can have.” Jackson’s pulling a box out of the cupboard, which he pushes to Mark.

“Uh, thanks, I’ll put it back when I’m done,” Mark says, noting that Jackson’s smile has returned when he nods.

“No problem, don’t skip lunch, it’s not good for you, especially when you are already so skinny,” Jackson says, but suddenly covers his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that you’re too skinny. You’re nicely lean and all, don’t mind what I just said. Oh man, what was I thinki –“

Mark laughs again at Jackson’s rambling, and he pats the guy. “Don’t worry about it, Jackson.”

There’s a slight red tinge to Jackson’s ears, and the blond guy blinks at Mark a few times, before he suddenly says, “Oh yeah, I heard that you’re now editing the video for the yoga life-change video until Eric is back, so am I supposed to pass my footage to you?”

Mark’s almost forgotten that he’s supposed to edit the other video, but he nods to Jackson’s questions, before he adds, “Actually, you can just email me the videos you took.”

“Oh, yeah, I can do that. I need to clear the vlogging camera’s memory because I ran out of space, so I’ll be sure to send it to you once I’m back at my desk!”

Mark nods, unconsciously smiling in response to Jackson’s hyped enthusiasm, as he picks up his coffee and snacks to go back up to his office.

 

 

Jackson hadn’t been kidding about sending the files once he’s back at his desk, because there’s an email notification popping up on this desktop when Mark sets down his mug and food. Opening the packet of biscuits and pouring some cereal onto his papers so he can eat them dry (there isn’t milk, and he’s not going to soak them in coffee), Mark clicks on Jackson’s email, downloading the video clips he’d sent. He goes through his other emails for the half-edited video he’s taking over, and a couple of new clips that he’s supposed to add into the video, before he sorts them all into a folder on his desktop so he doesn’t mess it up with his other projects.

Figuring he had spent enough time editing the clips of Junior and Yugyeom’s acting for the day, Mark decides to switch to this yoga life-change video to edit for the rest of his working day. He starts by watching the half-edited video file that had been passed to him.  There are a lot of familiar faces in the video, Amber, Jackson and JB being part of the group who had signed up for the challenge, and even Yugyeom, who’s the yoga instructor for the first class. Mark remembers Yugyeom telling him about this during their chat in the café the other day, and how he had asked if Mark wanted to join. Mark had politely declined, because honestly he’s not very interested in yoga, and he had only told Yugyeom that it was a pity he didn’t sign up for the Buzzfeed group lesson because he’d figured it’ll be polite to say that.

There’s mostly just montages of his Buzzfeed colleagues trying different yoga poses as Yugyeom goes around instructing them, and some first impressions from the people who’re trying yoga, and then the video ends. Mark stares at the black screen, wondering how much the guy before him had edited, because from what Yugyeom said the other day, it had sounded like most people have had more than 1 session already, but that’s where the half-edited video had stopped. _Ugh. Great. Guess I have my work cut out for me._

Unlike the video he edited earlier this morning, where he had been cameraman, present for the whole filming, and is therefore familiar with the video footage, Mark realizes that he’ll have to sit through all the raw video footage for this one before he can even start on putting them together for the edit. Checking the time he has until work ends, Mark thinks he can probably only finish watching a few clips, so editing will have to wait until tomorrow. He decides to start by watching Jackson’s video files, because the guy’s funny, and Mark could use some of that right now.

 

 

He goes through most of Jackson’s video easily, and with 5 minutes left before work ends, Mark decides to watch another one before he heads home. It’s dated today’s date, unlike the other files he’d seen earlier (Mark had went through them in chronological order because that’s how the final video will go), and Mark leans back on his chair, waiting for Jackson’s grin to appear on screen.

Honestly, watching the guy’s smile for the past hour had done wonders for Mark’s mood, and he’s decidedly less annoyed than he had been when he first took over the editing. Jackson’s face appears on screen just then, and Mark’s just casually watching the video, until suddenly Junior appears on screen.

_What?_

Mark hits pause on his computer, staring at the screen, which is still showing Junior’s smiling face, confirming that he hadn’t imagined Junior in the clip somehow (good to know he’s not _that_ crazy of a fanboy). Not knowing why Junior’s in Jackson’s video, Mark presses play, hoping the explanation will present itself in due course. It doesn’t take long, only a few seconds before Jackson explains that Junior’s also a yoga instructor at the place, and once he had found out, he’d switched classes to learn from his friend, even though he thinks Yugyeom is a better yoga teacher. The comment earns a jab from Junior, which Jackson laughs off, and as the video continues with Jackson talking about how yoga is changing (or not changing) his life, Mark realizes something.

He can still have a reason to see Junior in real life, even if filming has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another update! I hope the frequent updates doesn't spoil you guys because I'm more free to write now, but I'll be busier eventually... But hey, look, we have another Buzzfeed video idea that's coming soon. I wonder who's gonna get handcuffed together? ;) Also, Mark the fanboy is back~


	17. Barely-friends get handcuffed together for 24 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson agrees to do some secretive video that Amber and Amy are planning, and he hopes he won't end up regretting the decision.

After running into Mark at the pantry, Jackson returns to his desk, quickly loading the files from his vlogging camera into the computer to email Mark. He’s been meaning to send the files since this morning, because he had to cut short recording yoga lessons with Jinyoung when his memory card ran out of space. _If only I have more space on the memory card to film how fun the lessons before work had been_ , Jackson muses, as he hits send on the email he just typed out. _Oh well_ , _I guess I can always take more videos when I find Jinyoung for yoga next time_. Jackson catches himself smiling from the reflection on his computer screen, and in the same reflection, he notices two figures behind him.

“Amber and Amy! Hi!” Spinning on his chair, Jackson turns to find the 2 ladies glancing at each other. Narrowing his eyes at them, he asks, “You weren’t trying to scare me or anything, right?”

“What? We weren’t! Of course not,” Amber’s voice sounds anything but convincing, and beside her, Amy rolls her eyes. Jackson just laughs.

“Anyway, Jacks, we came here to ask you about something,” Amy says, nudging Amber to continue.

“Ah yeah, right. We were thinking of making a Buzzfeed video that’s going to be super fun, and we’ll like you to join. But we can’t tell you what it’s about unless you agree to do it, because we’re trying to keep everything a secret for now.”

 _That sounds really shady_ , Jackson thinks, and he must be frowning at them, because Amber quickly adds, “Don’t think so much, it’ll be fun. Honest! Mark was the one who recommended you do this, and he was sure it’ll be an interesting video, if you would just agree to join us.”

Jackson stares at the 2 ladies, who are watching him with expectant faces. He chews on his lower lip for a while, before he asks, “It’s not going to be anything weird right?”

“No, of course not!” Amy reassures, with a pat on his shoulder. “Amber and I will be in the video as well! You won’t be doing anything we won’t do, so don’t worry!”

Jackson is still suspicious, and he’s considering whether to agree or not. Sure, Amber’s fun, but Amy’s sometimes crazy, and he’s not sure if agreeing without knowing more about this video they’re doing is a good decision. Then again, they did say Mark recommended him. And Mark seems like a nice guy, kind of responsible and serious, so he probably wouldn’t sign Jackson up for anything weird, right?

Looking at their eager faces, Jackson decides to take a chance and agree to do the video, hoping he won’t end up regretting it.

 

 

The next morning, Jackson wakes up to a text from Amber asking him to dress comfortably for the video which they will film today (the secretive video Amber and Amy are so tightlipped about), so he chooses a loose t-shirt and baggy pants that still look decent enough for work, wondering for the umpteen time since agreeing to do the secretive video yesterday what it’s actually about. Grabbing a flannel shirt, Jackson heads to work, remembering to buy a sandwich along the way for breakfast.

Nothing happens for most of the morning, and Jackson’s starting to wonder whether the video might be some sort of hidden camera prank. He ends up glancing left and right every so often as he tries to type an article, feeling paranoid. The glancing around is doing nothing for his concentration, and Jackson’s barely halfway through the article he’s working on, when Amber appears a little before lunch.

“Thank god,” Jackson mumbles, hoping Amber’s here for the video so he can finally stop lowkey freaking out at every little thing he thinks might be the start of a hidden camera prank. Saving his work, Jackson asks Amber to wait a moment while still facing his computer. Instead of waiting, she moves behind him, and all he sees is something coming towards his face before Jackson realizes that there’s now a blindfold over his eyes, courtesy of Amber.

“What? Why’s there a blindfold?” Jackson asks, hands reaching to pull it off, but Amber stops him.

“It’s for the video, you’ll understand why later.”

 

 

Jackson’s sitting at a chair, and there’s a table in front of him. There are most likely cameras rolling in front of him as well, he thinks, although he doesn’t know for sure, with the blindfolds still on. He had presumed from the route Amber had led him that they’re at one of the in-house studios. (Well, it _is_ a Buzzfeed video, secretive or not, so it’ll make sense that they’re filming an intro here.)

Jackson’s holding the sides of the chair he’s seated on, hoping he doesn’t look too worried to the camera ( _what if this is one of those stick your arm in a mysterious box challenge, where they make you touch fish or something strange?_ ), when he hears the door open, with the sound of high heels followed by sneakered footsteps making their way beside him.

“What’s this?”

“Just sit down, we’re filming the intro,” Amy’s voice is cheery when she replies, and Jackson thinks the first person who spoke might be JB. ( _Well, if it’s about touching strange objects in mysterious boxes, it’ll be funny to see JB lose his composure_ , Jackson thinks, grinning.) There’s a slight bump when JB hits the table, and Jackson holds back his laughter. _Maybe he’ll be able to keep his identity from the guy for a while_ , Jackson thinks, and considers whether he can play a joke on the grumpy man in this interesting situation.

That thought is quickly interrupted, however, when Amber speaks from somewhere behind him, “Hey guys, today we’re doing a video, and we’ve got JB and Jackson here. They’re currently blindfolded, but we’ll be removing their blindfolds soon, after Amy brings something out.”

There’s the sound of heels clacking on the ground when Amy walks, and Jackson feels the warmth of a body standing to his side, between him and JB. Someone (probably Amy) pulls his left hand out, and before he knows what’s going on, there’s a loud click and something heavy on his wrist. Jackson’s confused. It doesn’t help that in the next moment, his blindfolds are suddenly being removed, and Jackson has to close his eyes at the unexpected brightness (especially with studio lighting shining in front of them). His first instinct is to raise his hands to block the light from his eyes even though his eyelids have already closed reflexively, but that turns out to be a bad idea, because there’s a heavy tug at his wrist, and the “Ouch” that comes out of his mouth is mirrored by sounds of pain from JB beside him.

 

 

“What. The heck?”

JB’s exclamation is surprisingly free of stronger profanities, but Jackson appreciates the sentiments either way, because he’s feeling the same about the shiny silver handcuffs around his left wrist and JB’s right. JB’s rubbing the red marks forming around his wrist, from when Jackson had tugged his hand towards his face earlier, and Jackson would do the same for the rawness on his own arm, but he’s still kind of too stunned about the whole situation.

When his mind returns to him after a few seconds, Jackson turns to glare at Amber and Amy behind him, and they look much too amused for his liking. He watches as Amber laces her fingers through Amy’s, bringing up their held hands to show off a similar pair of handcuffs around their wrists. The picture’s starting to become clearer now.

“I shouldn’t have agreed even when you said that I won’t be doing anything you guys won’t do,” Jackson grumbles, a bit too loud, but he doesn’t really care right now. “Can I opt out of this now?”

“Nope,” Amy answers quickly, and Jackson sees her slipping what looks like a tiny key into her bra.

“Hey, is that the key? You’re not playing fair!” Jackson yells, and Amber gives him a shit-eating grin.

“Jackson, you can kill me afterwards, but for now until 12.30 tomorrow, you and JB will be handcuffed to each other, and you need to vlog about the next 24 hours you spend trying to live your daily lives while being handcuffed together.”

That’s all Amber says before she waves bye to the camera and runs off with Amy’s hand tightly clasped in hers, leaving Jackson to deal with JB, who hasn’t said anything else after “what the heck”. Peeking at the copper-haired man, Jackson wonders what JB is thinking with that serious expression on his face. The camera in front of them is still recording, and Jackson notices there’s a vlogging camera on the table in front of them that he hadn’t noticed with the commotion earlier.

“Maybe we can release the handcuffs by picking the lock,” Jackson mumbles, trying to break the silence that has settled in the room. JB, who has been sitting still for a while, turns to look at him, a single eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy to do, what’s with each of us only having 1 hand free, you know,” JB points out reasonably. “Not to mention, do you even know how to pick a lock?”

Jackson shakes his head, sighing as he rests his cheek on the table, starting to resign himself to this absurd situation. JB runs his free hand through his hair before setting his elbow on the table, propping his face against it and says, “They did say it’s only until 12.30pm tomorrow, right? Maybe we can just get through the day with these stupid handcuffs on.”

Blinking at JB’s even tone of voice, Jackson finds himself reluctantly agreeing, slipping the vlogging camera into his pocket. He wants to stand up and go over to the bigger camera rolling in front of them, but Jackson realizes it’ll involve dragging JB along, and he’s considering what the best way to do it would be, when JB suddenly grabs his left hand.

“Let’s go switch off the camera,” JB says, pulling Jackson along with their connected hands ( _hands connected by the firm grip JB has over his, and the stupid handcuffs_ ), and Jackson vaguely wonders when JB has become so agreeable ( _maybe since that day of filming, when he had confronted him about being grumpy to Yugyeom_ , the small voice in his head quips). Staring at their held hands, Jackson also wonders why his heart is suddenly beating a little too fast in his chest, and when JB mutters that he’s only holding hands because he doesn’t want any more abrasions from the handcuffs, Jackson takes the offered explanation, although it doesn’t slow down his rapid heartbeats.

 

 

At JB’s desk, they discuss what they both have on their schedules so they can plan the next 24 hours, but Jackson’s distracted, only remembering to answer that he doesn’t have anything he needs to do after work because he can cancel the yoga lesson with Jinyoung if it’s inconvenient for today. JB nods, writing something in his organizer, and Jackson decides to take the lull to ask something he’s been curious about since he found himself in this weird situation.

“Did you agree to do this video?”

JB looks up at the question, pen raised mid-writing, but he answers, “Not really. I mean, I did, because Amy wouldn’t stop bugging me yesterday and I couldn’t get any work done, so I said that I’ll do it if she’ll stop harassing me, but I had no idea what the video is about until just now.”

“Oh,” Jackson breathes, “I had no clue either. They just told me it’ll be a fun video, and that Mark recommended me, so I thought it won’t be anything too strange. But I guess I was wrong.”

“Did you say Mark?”

“Yeah. Why?”

 

 

JB doesn’t say anything, just grabs Jackson’s hand again as he stands up to go, and Jackson’s left to catch up so his wrists won’t get scratched or his arm pulled away from his body with how much force JB’s using. He’s too busy trying to match up to JB’s fast pace to ask what’s going on, but when they suddenly stop, it’s in front of Mark’s office, and Jackson thinks it might be related to what they had just been talking about.

“Mark, did you know about this?” JB asks once he opens the door, not even bothering to knock.

“Know what?” Mark replies, face hidden by his computer screen.

“This,” JB repeats, and it’s only then that Mark sticks his head out from behind his monitor, and sees the handcuffs around JB’s and Jackson’s wrist, accompanied by the slight metallic clicking of the short chains on the handcuff as JB shakes their held hands in front of Mark.

“Uh… no?”

Mark’s face is one of confusion, and Jackson’s about to tell JB to back off, when JB says, “That’s your guilty face right there, Mark.”

There’s a long sigh as Mark sinks deeper into his chair before he opens his mouth to say, “JB, I’m sorry, but I thought it’ll be interesting to see you handcuffed to Jackson for a day.”

Jackson’s too stunned to say anything for the second time today, and he suddenly realizes how little he knows Mark, because _who is this person who had signed JB and him up for this ridiculous video_? “Oh my god, Mark, why? I thought we were friends!”

Mark faces Jackson with a guilty face, as he says softly, “We are… sort of? I guess? I mean, I wouldn’t be mean to you if you’re not my friend…”

He’s not sure what to do with all the new information he’s learning, so Jackson sits down in one of the chairs, only remembering that he’s still holding JB’s hand when the other suddenly jerks as Jackson takes a seat. “Sorry,” Jackson says as he pulls a nearby chair for JB to sit.

After they’re both seated, JB sighs ( _there’s been a lot of sighing today_ , Jackson thinks), looking at Mark when he says, “Since it’s not like blaming you will do anything now, Mark, will you at least buy lunch for us so we won’t have to go out with this dumb thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 24 hours has just barely started, I hope you're excited :D Jackbum's finally holding hands, but it's all in the interest of not injuring their wrists, yeah? (Also, JB being the one to initiate it...hmm) And Mark got off easy, lol, that terrible friend. (Though, I think it's safe to say we're usually the most terrible to our closest friends, eh?) Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I wrote a one-shot that's centered around Bambam, Youngjae and Yugyeom ([Between dreams and consciousness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441135)) because I saw a cute prompt and I'm kind of sad that I wrote Youngjae out of this story too early while Bambam hasn't had reason to make much appearances either. It's a short fluffy read, so do check it out if you're interested :)


	18. Getting closer 101: Prolong contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB's pov.  
> JB and Jackson are still handcuffed together, and they need to get through their day.

“So, JB and I got tricked by our colleagues and now we’re stuck with these handcuffs for the next–“

“22.”

“– 22 hours until they’ll unlock us. We’ve tried asking if anyone can pick a lock in the office, but no one has that useful skill…”

JB listens as Jackson speaks to the vlogging camera he’s holding outstretched in his right hand, recounting what has happened in the last 2 hours. He hopes he’s not making a scary face in the background, but given how he currently feels, it’s definitely not going to be a smiling face, that much JB knows. He had been rudely surprised by how he got handcuffed to Jackson just before lunch, but now that he’s had food in his stomach (paid for by Mark, as a token of apology) and some time to think, he supposes the situation isn’t all bad.

For one, after the initial hour, Jackson had slowly gotten back his energy, and is becoming a closer semblance to his usual energetic self, which is actually kind of nice to have around. For another, everyone seems relatively sympathetic to their situation, so JB had gotten excused of his work for the day, and Jackson too, got extended deadlines for most of his work, except for an article he has to finish by today. They’re currently sitting at Jackson’s desk, so Jackson can do this work once they finish vlogging. The chains rattles slightly when Jackson attempts to nudge him with their handcuffed hands, and JB turns to the camera with what he hopes is a pleasant enough face (and not a sneer or something worse), and says, “Anyway, we’re reluctant participants to this video, but since we got stuck together, we’re still going to record how our day spent handcuffed together goes, for your amusement.”

There’s a glare thrown his way from Jackson, and JB rolls his eyes, before he adds, “Fine, maybe not for your amusement, but we hope you’ll still find this video amusing –”

“What JB means is, he hopes that you will enjoy our video, and remember, it’s a bad idea to handcuff your friends without their full, informed permission,” Jackson interrupts JB with a smile to the camera, quickly finishing his sentence and stopping the recording when he’s done. When the camera is switched off, Jackson faces JB, frowning slightly even though his tone is light, “Come on, weren’t you the one who said that we might as well get through the day since we can’t change this situation?”

JB shrugs, “Yeah, well, I did say that, but it’s going to take me longer to actually stop being annoyed.”

It’s true, he’s trying to be as rational as he can about this ridiculous predicament, but there’s a limit to JB’s learnt patience. Even if he’s sorry that Jackson’s getting the most of his frustrated behavior, JB recognizes that he has a tendency to end up showing some body language or saying something that demonstrate his inner feelings, which right now is a mixed bag of complicated emotions, most of them not positive ones. Figuring the best he can do for now is to be quiet and cooperative so Jackson can do this work, JB gently lifts his right arm, leading Jackson’s hand to the keyboard on the table, before he says softly, “Just write the article you need to submit by today. I’ll try my best not to disturb you.”

There’s a short moment when Jackson looks at him with his big round eyes, before the guy nods, pushing his chair closer to the desk with a bright smile and a huff of “Okay, let’s start!” as his fingers begin moving on the keyboard. Letting Jackson lead their connected arms while he types, JB feels the corner of his lip curl up in what might be the first smile of the day.

 

 

After a while of sitting with his right arm stretched out, JB rolls his chair nearer to Jackson’s, trying to relieve some of the strain of having his arm out by sitting closer together. He’s hoping that it won’t disrupt Jackson’s typing, but Jackson still pauses and turns to see what he’s doing, so JB quickly pushes his chair into place using his feet on the floor.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Jackson asks, concerned.

“A bit,” JB admits, thinking it might be a bad idea to lie when they have to remain handcuffed for another 21 hours. It’s probably a good thing he didn’t, because Jackson curls his left hand over JB’s right, guiding both their arms to rest on the armrest of JB’s chair.

“I can type with one hand for a while,” is all Jackson says, before his attention is returned to the computer, and JB leans a bit further into his seat, feeling the aches in his arm ease a bit.

 

 

Jackson’s typing at this article, seeming to be done, because he’s scrolling back to the front and rereading (probably editing), and JB idly scrolls his phone. It’s lucky that they’re both handcuffed on their non-dominant hands, because at least JB doesn’t have to fumble with the pen when he’s asked to fill in some employee satisfaction survey ( _what a bad day to be giving him this survey_ , he thinks, remembering Amber and Amy’s ploy), or when he’s refreshing his Instagram feed for something interesting (he’ll much rather play some phone game, but being only able to use 1 hand severely limits his choice of games, so he had given up quickly). He’s refreshing for the fifth time in a roll, when Jackson squirms beside him, fidgeting in his seat. It’s not the first time Jackson has been fidgety, but when JB glances over, he sees a tense expression, and decides to ask what’s wrong.

“Uh,” Jackson opens his mouth, hesitating, “I… need to go to the toilet.”

JB’s about to say he can just _go_ , until he remembers, _right, they’re still stuck together_. Even if a guy might use a urinal next to an occupied one when the toilet’s crowded, it’s generally polite to avoid standing too close to another guy in the toilet, so having to tag along with Jackson to go pee might be something of an inconvenience. Instead of replying Jackson first, JB picks up the vlogging camera, switching it on to record their conversation, because hey, that’s the whole reason why they’re even being handcuffed, isn’t it?

 

 

After the “fun” recording of their discussion over what they should do now that the dreaded call of nature has appeared (or more like _how_ they should do it), JB follows Jackson to the toilet, carefully averting his gaze away from the urinal as he stands as far as he comfortably can away from Jackson (which is not very far, but he’ll take what he can get). He’s holding the vlogging camera, which is trained on his face so he doesn’t accidentally expose Jackson to the Internet (especially if the editing team is mean, which is likely), talking about how Jackson is now using the toilet behind him, and how _this is a very weird experience_ , all while the sound of pee flowing is going on in the background (at least Jackson isn’t embarrassed and doing the pee-stop-pee-pause-pee thing that some guys do).

He feels a bit silly talking to the camera, and having the monologue in his head, so JB doesn’t immediately notice when Jackson is done, until he pulls lightly on their cuffed hands to go to the basin.

“Right, so Jackson here is done using the urinal, and we’re going to go wash our hands, so see you again later when more shit happens,” is all JB says before he presses the button to end recording, although he thinks he might have a smile on (a sarcastic one, but still).

“ _Shit_ eh,” Jackson teases, once the camera is kept, and JB rolls his eyes (that’s a bad habit he’s picking up with just 3 hours spent with Jackson, and who knows what else he’ll pick up).

“You’re the one who was holding his pee in for so long because you wanted to avoid nature’s call while we’re handcuffed, and now you’re talking about shitting without batting an eyelid?” _Two can play this game_ , JB thinks, as he returns the teasing.

“Well, I pooped this morning, so I don’t think I’ll need to go again anytime soon. It’ll probably be you the next time anyway, whether it’s for a pee or shit.”

Jackson’s answer is given with a faux serious face, and JB frowns at the guy, even though he sees his mouth turning up in a smile in the mirror (he is really terrible at hiding his inner feelings, _really_ ). Deciding not to return the banter, JB mutters a “Yeah, whatever,” although he’s feeling anything but _whatever_ about this whole thing.

 

 

They skip yoga lessons after work, even though JB thinks going would have let him fulfill his quota of lessons while the handcuffs provide the perfect excuse of skipping out on actually doing any yoga, so he’ll be able to kill two birds with one stone (he’s quickly learnt that he’s not a big fan of yoga after the first 2 lessons). They skip because Jackson insisted on cancelling his yoga session with Jinyoung, saying that it’ll be weird trying to explain their situation to him, and not to mention _all the strange questions Jinyoung would definitely ask_ , which Jackson didn’t want to elaborate on (though, JB has a pretty good idea himself, if Jinyoung’s still how he was like in college). JB had been amused, but he had let Jackson have his way, because he doesn’t particularly want to go to yoga anyway (although, he still has those 7 lessons to go through in the next 12 days).

They buy dinner at a drive-through on the drive back (taking JB’s car, and leaving Jackson’s in the office parking lot, because they have to move together) so they don’t have to get out and show the handcuffs to strangers (who’ll definitely think they’re weird). When JB finally parks his car into his garage, he breathes a sigh of relief, because he no longer has to worry about people noticing the silly silver thing between their firmly held hands now that he’s back at his own house. He’s so at ease with the familiar surroundings that he forgets to warn Jackson about Nora before he opens the door, and Jackson gets a surprise when a white ball of fluff scratches at his ankles.

“Sorry, this is Nora, my cat. She takes a while to warm up to strangers,” JB says, trying to move Nora away from Jackson with his foot. He’ll bend down to pick her up, but that’ll involve Jackson squatting down too, and he doesn’t know if that would become an invitation for Nora to scratch other parts of his guest.

“It’s okay, she’s pretty, even if she’s not happy that I’m invading her space right now,” Jackson replies with a smile, eyes still on Nora, free hand extended like he wants to pat her but isn’t sure if he should.

“Here, give her a pat,” JB says, pulling their connected hands to gently run over Nora’s back, and she gives a lazy mew before she pads off into the living room, and Jackson laughs.

“I guess she’s warming up to me now, huh?”

 

 

They leave the camera recording while they take turns explaining over dinner that they’re sleeping at JB’s house since he needs to feed Nora. Jackson’s saying something about how he doesn’t have a change of clothes because he forgot the exercise clothes he originally packed for yoga in his car, and JB’s about to offer some of his t-shirts when he suddenly realizes something.

“How are we going to shower with these stupid handcuffs on?”

“What do you mean? One of us could shower while the other one waits behind the shower curtains? Unless you don’t have shower curtains…?” Jackson pauses while eating, turning to look at him.

“I do have shower curtains, but what I mean is, we can’t get out of the clothes we’re already wearing, unless we tear the arm holes, right?” JB’s already visualizing how it’ll be if he just takes off his button up. Even if he gets it off his body, the sleeve will still be stuck on his right arm, just like how Jackson’s flannel jacket and t-shirt will be stuck on his left arm, because they can’t take any of their clothing fully off without unlocking the handcuffs.

“Oh…” There’s a comprehending look on Jackson’s face, and he slowly chews his salad before he adds, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t go for yoga and perspire in our current shirts then.”

 

 

Despite Jackson’s optimism, JB quickly realizes that the actual logistics of showering while being handcuffed to another person is a more difficult task than he had imagined. He had managed to push his button-up all the way over the handcuffs, and Jackson’s helping him hold his balled up shirt as he stands behind the shower curtains. But, shivering slightly in the cold air of the shower area now, JB realizes he needs both hands to take the pants off his legs properly (it had been a bad idea to wear tight-fitting jeans today, he thinks), even if he had managed to unbutton his fly with one hand.

“Jackson, I need my other hand to take off my pants,” JB sighs, pulling the shower curtains back. He forgets that Jackson still has the camera on record, and JB quickly covers his open fly when he sees the red recording light blinking.

“Okay, let me switch off the camera,” Jackson answers, his back still to JB. They had discussed a bit of how they would shower after they had finished dinner, figuring it’ll be enough to just take off their tops before getting into the shower (it’s not weird to see a guy topless, even if they’re both gay), and that they will then take off the rest of their clothes behind the grey plastic curtains with their one free hand, while the connected hands remain stretched across the flimsy plastic boundary so the person who’s not in the shower can stay dry outside.

But after fumbling with his pants for the past 5 minutes, JB’s pretty sure he needs both hands to wrestle his tight jeans over his thighs, and he’s already past the point where he’ll be embarrassed standing in front of Jackson in his boxers, so he says, “Jackson, I’m going to have to take off my pants outside the shower area, because I don’t think having your hand stretched past the curtains is enough range of motion for me to remove them. But don’t worry, I’ll head straight back in after that. I know we agreed to only taking off our shirts just now, but –“

“Uh, it’s okay, I get what you mean. You’re going to strip to your boxers here. Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ve never seen dudes in boxers before– Uh, never mind, ignore that. What I mean is that if you think it’s weird, I can close my eyes while you remove your pants.”

Jackson barely manages to finish what he’s saying before his cheeks turn red, and JB nods dumbly, until he remembers Jackson doesn’t know what he’s nodding for, so he says, “Yeah, uh, please close your eyes. It’ll make it slightly less weird, at least. Not that this whole situation isn’t already strange to begin with.”

Jackson obliges, quickly shutting his eyes and JB’s momentarily mesmerized by how Jackson looks with his face uncertain, and his long lashes fluttering, before he quickly resumes his focus on more pertinent matters-at-hand, like getting his pants off ( _JB’s own pants, not Jackson’s_. He’s not sure why his brain has to make that specific clarification).

 

 

Jackson’s shower goes more easily than JB’s one, because he’s wearing loose pants, and while holding Jackson’s jacket and t-shirt, JB’s wondering if he should vlog his awkward self standing outside the shower curtains while Jackson’s singing in the shower behind. He ditches the idea when he fails to reach for the camera, lying just a little out of reach on the basin countertop, and he fiddles with Jackson’s clothes for something to do.

Looking into the steam-fogged mirror, JB realizes how lame he looks right now, wearing the same button-up he had donned to work this morning (now very rumpled), with a pair of comfortable basketball shorts (chosen for their elastic waist because he had figured it’ll be easier to wear with one hand). He had picked a similar pair of shorts to lend Jackson, but at least the blond won’t look so strange because he had been wearing a t-shirt for work.

There’s a sudden silence when Jackson switches off the shower, and yells from behind the curtains, “JB, can you pass me a towel?”

“Yeah, just a second,” JB answers, eyes scanning the bathroom to find where Jackson had left his towel. It turns out to be on the basin countertop (the one just out of his reach), and his own towel had been tossed into the laundry bin near the bathroom door (which is also out of his reach). He’s wondering if there’s a way to get to Jackson’s towel without having to pull Jackson out of the shower, because he had already previously tried stretching the distance between their connected arms and failed to get the camera on the countertop.

“Did you find it?” Jackson asks again, as JB’s trying his best to stretch over to pull the towel with his left hand.

“Just a minute. I can almost touch the towel, but our hands are cuffed together and I can’t really reach it right now.”

“Uh, okay,” Jackson replies, voice uncertain.

After a full minute of stretching and reaching, JB still fails to grab hold of the towel, and eventually he gives up, saying, “Jackson, I tried but I can’t reach the towel while our hands are still handcuffed together. You’re going to need to come out of the shower for me to walk to the basin to take it.”

“Oh,” Jackson sighs from behind the curtain, and JB mumbles that he’ll keep his eyes averted, and focused strictly on the towel, so Jackson doesn’t need to worry. With no other choice, Jackson reluctantly agrees to move out from behind the shower curtain so JB can grab the towel for him.

Once Jackson’s out of the shower, JB keeps his eyes on the ground, slowly leading Jackson as they walk the few steps to the basin for the towel that caused all this commotion. He quickly picks it up and passes it to Jackson behind him, but when he’s checking to see if Jackson takes the towel properly, JB’s eyes catches sight of the mirror in front of him. Jackson had turned so his back is facing JB and the mirror’s still foggy with condensation, but JB catches a glimpse of what looks like a toned butt anyway.

Oh.

Jackson pulls on his hand so he can walk back behind the curtains to fully dry himself and wear his clothes, and JB doesn’t say anything, just lets his feet move to Jackson’s lead as he tries to steady his breathing and confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 3.2k words already, so I'm leaving the rest of their adventures in handcuffs for the next chapter ^^ I know you guys are looking forward to when they sleep at night, so... please just wait a bit longer! I hope you like this chapter though. There's so many things going on, haha, and the 2 of them are finally getting a teeny weeny bit closer. Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> Also, some of you alerted me to the fact that GOT7 recorded something for Buzzfeed, and I found a video of their snapchats via Buzzfeed on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvdFA1J_tHs), if you want to watch. :D If there's more Buzzfeed stuff that GOT7 has done that I missed out, please send me a link!
> 
> Edit: So apparently Mark posted that they filmed something on his [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BHwI3m0DdZl/?taken-by=mark_tuan&hl=en), but the video's not out yet, so we wait...
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this fic, and liking it!


	19. Why late night talks are the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson spends the night at JB's house because they're still handcuffed together.

The first time Jackson had seen a guy almost nearly naked was when he was in high school. It was a school trip, and he was sharing a room with Bambam. They were supposed to go to the pool, so they were getting changed in their room, and Jackson was going to suggest that one of them change in the toilet, while the other change in the room when Bambam just stripped down to bare skin, and pulled on his swimming trunks like it was nothing. Jackson had almost gotten a heart attack right then and there. Bambam hadn’t known he was gay back then, and all Jackson could do was pray that he doesn’t realize how flushed Jackson had gotten before he had turned away to hide his face.

He’s not sure why he’s suddenly remembering this right now, but as Jackson tries to pull on his underwear and pants with one hand, he wonders if it’s because he had noticed JB’s slightly flushed skin earlier. He wonders if JB is feeling the same way he had felt so many years ago when he had accidentally seen another guy almost naked. Because the immediate flush on JB’s skin after his head had slightly jerked up could only mean one thing: he had caught sight of Jackson’s naked body outside the shower.

Pulling the curtains open, Jackson asks for his t-shirt back, and JB passes it wordlessly over their handcuffs so Jackson could pull it over his head. He puts his jacket back on too, though the bathroom is a bit too hot at the moment.

 

 

“What do you usually do before you sleep?” Jackson asks, following JB around to the house (not that he has much choice, with the handcuffs and all) to check that all his doors and windows are locked.

“Hmm? Whatever strikes my fancy, I suppose. Watch some videos, maybe listen to some music.” JB stops to runs his fingers by Nora’s back where she’s sitting by the window ledge, and Jackson slowly reaches his hand out, hoping the cat will let him pat her. She does, although she doesn’t mew like she had when JB had touched her, but Jackson’s contented all the same. _Good girl_.

There’s a low chuckle beside him, and Jackson turns to JB covering his mouth, laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just. You were making cooing faces at Nora,” JB manages to say between spurts of low laughter, and Jackson makes a face at him (a non-cooing sort. Preferably intimidating, but probably just an ugly pout.)

JB just shrugs, before he holds Jackson’s hand more firmly in his, and continues further into the house. Jackson hasn’t seen all of JB’s house yet, but from what he had seen so far, the guy seems to keep his house neat and clean, with minimal decorations except for the cat related items scattered everywhere (and in the weirdest places too). When JB opens the door at the end of the corridor, Jackson can tell immediately that this is JB’s bedroom, because there are some articles of clothing on the floor and on the bed, and even if it’s still mostly neat, it definitely looks more lived in and relaxed than the rest of the house. There’s a large king sized bed in the centre of the room ( _thank goodness it’s not a small bed_ , _or how will Jackson sleep later tonight?),_ and a sleek white computer to the side of the room by the window.

“Maybe we should vlog this,” JB mentions as he kicks his loose clothing to a corner. “Show the internet that we’ve managed to shower with handcuffs and now we’re getting ready to chill a bit and go sleep.”

“Yeah, we should,” Jackson agrees, “But you know, you’re totally cheating by straightening up your room before I press record on the camera. We need to show people your room as it is.”

“Tch, do you really think people really ever show their rooms as it is before they film?”

JB’s voice is teasing, and Jackson grins easily at it. He switches the camera on anyway, recounting what had just happened (only the gist of it, the internet-appropriate version, skipping over their awkward shower hiccup), careful not to include the crumpled mess of clothes in the corner of JB’s room.

 

 

They end up sitting in front of JB’s computer to watch some videos before they sleep. It’s still kind of early, so JB opens up Youtube, and the first thing on JB’s subscription is a video of Mark.

“Oh hey, you’re subscribed to Mark’s personal channel?” Jackson exclaims, only realizing after a beat how he had recognized Mark’s personal channel name and profile picture _too easily_ (so maybe he had stalked Mark’s channel more than a few times since the Buzzfeed K-pop video. But Mark’s cute and funny, so Jackson’s excused).

JB doesn’t seem to think anything strange of it, just smiles, and deadpans, “Duh, we’re friends,” clicking on the video to watch. Jackson shifts a bit on his seat, trying to get closer to the centre of the screen because the reflection from the side blocks his view of the whole video, and he vaguely registers that his shoulder is touching JB’s ( _it’s not weird right? JB hasn’t pushed him away anyway. And it’s not like they’ve not already been holding hands the whole day …_ )

The video Mark posted is just a chatting sort of video, not even really a vlog, but Jackson enjoys the moments of Mark talking, a quiet kind of calm settling over him. When the video is almost ending, Mark mentions that his roots are growing back so he’s been considering what to do with his hair, asking his viewers if he should keep his hair pink, dye it back to black, or try another colour. JB exits the full screen then, scrolling down to the comment sections, and Jackson has to hide a grin, because the comments are full of “Mark, you’re so handsome with pink!” and other suggestions of hair colour he should try.

“Maybe we should suggest a totally crazy colour for Mark, and see if he’ll do it,” JB jokes, already starting to type a comment.

“How about pastel purple?” Jackson muses, catching the twinkle in JB’s eyes.

“Nah, too tame. How about bright firetruck red?”

“That seems way too _loud_ for him, isn’t it?”

There’s a bark of laughter as JB probably imagines Mark with flaming red hair, and he ends up typing, “Mark, try pastel purple! :B” in the comments. Jackson leans in to see the comment posted, and quickly presses f5 to refresh the page, wondering if anyone might like the comment already ( _there’s 2 likes. Who are all these people who don’t sleep and stalk Youtube videos?_ ).

“Look, there’s already people who like our comment,” Jackson exclaims, a tad too excited, and blinking rapidly in surprise when he realizes just how close JB’s face is to his because he had been leaning in without noticing. He sits back a bit, face feeling warm, and shoulder a bit cold from the sudden loss of contact. JB just looks at him for a moment, eyes unreadable, before he resumes attention on the computer screen, and the awkward moment passes. JB’s clicking on his home page, just randomly scrolling around, but suddenly Jackson sees a particularly familiar thumbnail.

“Wait, can you scroll back up?”

Jackson presses the up key on the keyboard when JB pauses his scrolling of the mouse, and there it is, his old video (with a thumbnail of him topless), under JB’s _Watch it Again_. JB’s frozen beside him, and when Jackson turns to look at him, there’s a discomfort in his expression, something that might be guilt, but not quite.

“Uh,” JB says, “Hmm, uh.”

“You watch my old videos?” Jackson asks, half incredulous, and half just genuinely amused, because _what in the world?_ And what are the chances? (Also, JB looks too cute right now, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.)

“Uh, yeah,” JB answers lamely, head slightly lowered.

“Dude, that’s cool. I didn’t know anyone still watch my old videos. They’re so terrible when I see them nowadays, but you know. I was a teenager back then, so.” Jackson hopes he doesn’t make JB feel too awkward, because really, if he’s not comfortable with people watching his old videos, he’ll have deleted them or put them on private already.

“Uh, I guess. But you’re okay now, I think,” JB mumbles, and Jackson gives him a quick one-hand hug.

“Cool! Glad you think I’m okay. I’ll hate to have my old videos give you a bad impression of me.”

 

 

It’s only when they’re lying under the covers, lights already off and trying to sleep after they kept the vlogging camera that JB says, “You know, I actually had the impression that you’re just one of those annoying Youtube gay poser boys because of your videos. Sorry if I was kind of rude to you when we first met.”

JB’s voice is barely a whisper, but the room is too quiet for Jackson to not hear his words clearly, so he just lies there with his eyes closed for a while, before he replies, “That’s okay. As long as you know I’m not like that in real life. I’m gay and I’m loud, but those are not the only things I am. Anyway I’m much older and more mature now.”

“Yeah... I never knew that you’re actually way more serious than you first appear until recently,” JB says, and Jackson smiles, although he knows the room is too dark for JB to see.

“Glad you’re at least that perceptive.”

“…are you calling me _un-per-cep-tive_?”

Jackson decides to leave his reply as a low chuckle because JB’s only joking, his voice already slightly slurred with drowsiness. There’s a rustle when JB moves, Jackson feeling him turn to the side. But the guy probably realizes he can’t sleep facing the window unless he leaves his handcuffed hand lying painfully behind him, and he quickly flips back to lie on his back. There are another couple of shifts as JB tries to find a comfortable position to sleep, before he huffs, and turns to face Jackson, breath ghosting on Jackson’s bicep when he mumbles, “Tell me if this is uncomfortable for you. I can only fall asleep on my side, and I can’t face the other side, so I have to face you…”

“Hmm,” Jackson replies to the ceiling he’s facing without moving his mouth, eyes closed and already sleepy. “S’fine.”

 

 

There’s a warm arm around his waist that Jackson briefly registers as he turns in his sleep, getting more comfortable in the middle of the night. His mind is sleep foggy and mostly unconscious as he snuggles into the covers, arms instinctively reaching out to hold onto the warmth, before his semi-consciousness gets dragged back down into the blankness of sleep.

 

 

There’s a terribly loud song playing when Jackson blurrily awakes, and it’s not his usual alarm. His arms are bogged down by something heavy, and he can’t seem to figure out where the sound is coming from, so he squeezes his eyes tightly as he waits for his brain to be fully functioning, hoping the sound will subside eventually. It does, and when Jackson’s mind has finally caught up with his wakening body, he opens his eyes and sees defined collarbones half hidden by a rumpled collar, his own hand resting somewhere near said collar.

“Morning,” a sleep husky voice greets him, and it takes a few seconds for Jackson to remember that it’s JB, that this is JB’s bed, JB’s room, and that they’re here because they got handcuffed together ( _yeah, that’ll make sense_. It’s been quite a while since Jackson had gone steady enough with anyone to fall asleep next to them and wake up like that the next morning).

“Morning,” Jackson yawns in reply, stretching slightly and trying to figure out how trapped his arm is between their 2 bodies before realizing that his legs are entangled with JB’s too.

JB doesn’t say anything, just pulls his legs out from where Jackson’s legs have crossed his, trying to sit up without pulling on their handcuffs. There’s no apology for accidentally cuddling in the middle of the night, and no awkwardness from JB’s side, so Jackson’s left to wonder if he’s the only one who feels slightly out of depth with the situation (even if he’s a touchy cuddly sort of person, he doesn’t usually end up entangled with the other person when he shares a bed. At least, it’s only happened once or twice when he had shared rooms with Bambam on trips, and he had been pretty adamant about making sure _that_ hadn’t happened too often. So he’s pretty sure JB’s also a bit of a cuddler, and that this situation isn’t entirely his fault).

“Let’s go wash up, if you’re awake enough,” JB says, interrupting his train of thought, though it sounds more like a growl with how deep his voice is after sleeping, and Jackson has to infer what he meant because he hadn’t understood all the words.

“Hmm, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jackson knows who's watching his old video, haha ;)
> 
> I hope you guys like how it went. :) I wanted them to talk more when they were lying in bed together, but even though they got closer, they're still not close enough to have such long and in-depth conversations so that'll have to wait. Also, we're moving back to Mark's pov next chapter, so now we'll be able to see Jackson and Jaebum being handcuffed from 3 different povs, haha. (Also, just in general, yay, Mark, 'cause Mark's easier to write, lol.)
> 
> As usual, I'll love to know what you think in the comments!


	20. Going out of your comfort zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov.  
> Mark signs up for yoga, and heads to office on a Saturday.

The first thing on Mark’s list of things to do for the day is to go to the yoga place to sign up for lessons. He would just get lessons on the same day if he can, _if_ Junior’s teaching, but he also kind of needs to go to Buzzfeed even though it’s a Saturday, because JB had threatened/guilt-tripped him into being there for when Amber and Amy unlocks their handcuffs later this afternoon. He feels kind of bad for causing them to be in the whole situation to begin with, so he had agreed to be in the office on a weekend, but he also kind of awaits what he’ll find in their video (a video that’s definitely going to be a hit once someone edits it up, preferably someone who’s not Mark because he has enough work on his plate), so Mark supposes he’s only half feeling guilty about what he had done, and therefore only half willing to head back to office for it.

 _Ah well, it’s not like he can back out now_ , Mark thinks, pushing open the door to the yoga studio, letting the air-conditioned air cool him. He heads straight for the counter, asking if he can sign up for a yoga class by… Park Jinyoung? Junior? Mark’s not sure which name he’s using here.

While he’s still wondering which name Junior might have used to teach here, the counter staff looking unamused at his indecision, someone taps his shoulder, and Mark turns around to find Junior himself looking at him. _He’s not daydreaming right?_

Mark recovers enough to say, “Oh hey, Junior. You teach here?” He hopes that it’s smooth enough for Junior to not realize that Mark’s only pretending to be surprised ( _well, he’s surprised at their encounter, but not by the fact that Junior teaches here_ ), but he forgets that he’s not even supposed to know whether Junior _teaches_ here or _learns_ here until Junior’s eyes twinkle, his mouth curling up in a sly smile at Mark’s words.

“Hey Mark, how did you know I _teach_ here? Did Jackson tell you?”

“Hmm,” Mark replies, hoping to fudge the truth, and imply he had found out from Jackson, because he kind of did, even if Jackson hadn’t explicitly told him per se.

“Oh, by any chance are you… Are you here to sign up for yoga?”

At Junior’s question, Mark nods, and notices that the counter staff isn’t paying him any attention anymore. He’s wondering if he needs to get the lady’s attention again, when Junior grabs his arm, motioning for him to move to the side of the counter. “Come on, I’ll help you do the forms. It’s quicker when there’s someone to guide you.”

 

 

They’re seated at the chairs in the small lobby, Junior across the small glass table from him, and Mark’s filling in his particulars to sign up to be a member first, so he can attend lessons here. Mark keeps his head down, not wanting to let Junior notice how he’s kind of distracted by the guy’s firm thighs and calves exposed by the exercise shorts. It’s only when he gets to the section asking if he has any preferences for yoga instructors that Mark looks up, wanting to ask Junior which name he uses here, so he can put Junior down as his choice.

“Junior Park,” Junior answers, and Mark writes it down. There’s a short pause when Junior leans across the table slightly to see Mark write his name in the blank, before he adds, “I’m flattered that you wrote my name, although I feel like I need to inform you out of professional obligation that between the 2 male instructors, Yugyeom’s the better teacher.”

Smiling at Junior’s honesty, Mark taps his pen against his form, considering if he should put in Yugyeom’s name as well ( _will it be too suspicious if he insists on only having Junior as his instructor?_ ). He’s still pondering, when Junior leans in, just a bit too close to his face, voice hushed like he’s revealing some big secret, “But you know, I’m nicer to my students, especially the beginners, so…”

The implications of Junior’s words are unclear, and Mark wonders if he means he wants Mark to only put his name under the “preferred instructor” field. Settling deeper into his seat to put some distance between his face and Junior’s, Mark decides to leave his form as it is, and Junior’s big smile makes him think it’s the correct decision.

 

 

Mark drops the form off at the counter, the lady telling him he’ll get a membership card by letter within a week, although he can start going for lessons any time now. He’s wondering if he should fix a lesson for tomorrow, or if he can squeeze in time after going to the office later today, when Junior tilts his head like he’s observing Mark.

“Your roots are growing out,” Junior points out, and Mark’s hand reaches to touch his hair subconsciously. He’s never had the problem before, because he hadn’t ever dyed his hair until the K-pop video.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about what to do with it, like whether I should dye it back to black, keep it pink, or choose another colour,” Mark replies, walking slightly away from the counter now that the logistics of signing up for yoga is done.

“Hmm, what’s your most preferred choice at the moment?” Junior asks, sounding much too serious like they’re discussing something important, and not something frivolous like Mark’s next hair colour.

“I can’t decide, that’s the problem,” Mark mumbles, hands waving slightly by his sides in indecisiveness, “I kind of like the change in hair colour from black, I guess? So maybe I’m not too keen on going back to black so soon, but other than that I don’t know if I want to keep the pink, or do something else. Asking my viewers on Youtube didn’t help. They gave me all sorts of crazy hair colours suggestions but I still can’t decide.”

“Oh, you have a Youtube channel too?” Junior replies, and Mark suddenly feels a bit too much like the huge fanboy he is meeting his favourite youtuber because _of course Junior doesn’t know Mark runs a Youtube channel by himself._  He doesn’t have any reason to know, does he? Mark isn’t a big youtuber by any means, only gaining subscribers recently because he appeared on Buzzfeed videos.

“Yeah, I’ve one that I do random vlogs and chats on,” Mark answers, before he adds, “Anyway, I guess I’ll eventually settle on some colour unless the black roots grow out first, and I end up with black hair after a haircut.” He feels a bit bad for talking to Junior when the guy’s probably working, or worse, having a break between the lessons he has to teach, so he’s trying to end the talk about his hair colour because he doesn’t think he’ll reach a conclusion so soon.

But Junior probably has other ideas, because he suddenly says after rubbing his chin, with his eyes squinted like he’s looking at Mark really hard, “You know, I think you look good with pale coloured hair. Maybe you can try something like pastel purple or something. Lavender maybe?”

Taking in Junior’s (very seriously given) suggestion, Mark remembers JB commenting something similar yesterday, and he wonders if he really should go for pastel purple. He’s about to thank Junior for the idea, and head off to office (which he really needs set off for _now_ , or he’ll be late), when Junior waves his phone in front of him, Youtube page already open.

“You look like you need to go off somewhere so I won’t keep you, but tell me what your channel name is before you go?”

 

 

Mark gets to office just a little before 12.30pm, running his way to the studio room JB texted him yesterday. JB will probably kill him if he’s not there when Amber and Amy remove the handcuffs from him and Jackson. But he’s also probably going to kill him anyway, once the handcuffs are off, so Mark’s not sure why he’s even bothering to run to be on time. Whatever the case is, Mark gets to the studio with a minute to spare, and he’s breathing hard when he opens the door, JB and Jackson already seated at the table, with Amy and Amber a little behind them.

“Did you guys get along okay yesterday?” Amber asks, and Mark thinks she’s really fearless, throwing them such a question when she’s the one who handcuffed them together (okay, Amy and Amber did that together, and Mark’s just barely, _barely_ an accomplice).

“It could have gone worse,” JB answers, mouth quirked, and Jackson adds a, “It wasn’t terrible, but it’s no thanks to any of you who tricked us, you know.”

“Ha, they agree! Did you hear that, they’d agreed on something!” Amy jests, and gives Amber a high-five with her free hand. Amber nudges her and whispers something like, “I knew handcuffing them together would be fun. Mark gave us such a great suggestion that day!”

Mark’s still at the door, none of the 4 having noticed him yet, and he wonders if he should head in when it looks like the cameras are recording. The decision gets made for him when Amber suddenly looks his way, and yells, “Oh hey, Mark, come on in! We’re just about to unlock these 2 after we unlock ourselves, and we could do with someone to protect us from their wrath once they’re free.”

Knowing for a fact that the athletic tomboy can probably protect herself better than Mark can protect her, he shuffles into the range of the camera anyway, standing himself behind Jackson and beside Amber. Mark takes the tiny key from Amy and unlocks their handcuffs, the 2 ladies waving their freed hands in the air and giving each other a big hug once he’s done. Amy tells him the same key will unlock JB and Jackson’s handcuffs, which Mark takes to mean that _he_ ’s supposed to unlock them. Maybe this is what Amber had meant by Mark protecting them from JB and Jackson’s wrath, because they’re probably sneaking away somewhere while Mark turns the key in the guys’ handcuffs.

“Mark, you suck,” Jackson groans once his hands are out of the silver cuffs, a pout on his face. JB doesn’t attempt violence on him either, much to the (loudly voiced) disappointment from the girls far in the corner of the room. His good friend just gives him a look, like Mark should have known better, and Mark’s considering if JB’s judging face is worse, when Jackson jumps up to give him a bear hug. A second later, he suddenly finds himself squished between JB and Jackson who probably appear on camera like they’re being nice and forgiving, hugging him and all, but are, in reality, crushing his lungs with their combined strength.

“Mark, you suck,” Jackson repeats again, louder this time for the camera, but adds in a lower whisper, “But I forgive you.”

He thinks that’s the end of that, because he can’t breathe and he really needs to get out of being the filling of this human sandwich. But JB gives a tighter squeeze, hands going around Mark to hold Jackson, and Mark thinks he’s probably high from the lack of oxygen, because he thinks he hears JB mutter “thank you”.

 _That’s not possible, right?_ Mark’s probably just delusional from not breathing right.

 

 

No one gets hurt or injured after the handcuffs are kept, and Mark decides to call the yoga studio to see if he can get a lesson at the last minute, since the shenanigans at the office didn’t take as long as he thought it might. The same bored lady at the counter picks up, her voice as nasally as it had been in the morning, but she lets him know that _yes, there’s still slots free for lessons at 4pm, and yes, it’ll be Junior Park’s lessons_. Mark quickly leaves the office, feeling glad that he had thought to prepare extra clothes in his car earlier this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update this time, because Mark's pov are always so much easier to write, although it helps that this chapter is short (only a few words above 2k). But anyway we're moving, so yay? Haha. Also Mark being hugged to death was so funny, can you imagine how it'll look? (And did Mark hear wrongly? Hmm...) Let me know what you think and/or like about this!


	21. Beginner Yogi Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior's pov.  
> Junior teaches yoga to a class that has a bunch of beginners, including Mark.

Junior doesn’t expect to see Mark again so soon after he had talked to him in the morning, but there he is, looking kind of lost in a class full of mostly ladies, holding his wrists while he glances around the yoga studio. Junior stands outside the class a bit longer, just to take in the adorable sight, before he finally opens the door, putting on a big smile to greet his 4pm yoga class.

 

 

It’s not specifically a beginner’s class, but there are quite a few newcomers to yoga, so Mark isn’t the only one looking awkward trying to catch up all the poses Junior’s teaching. He manages well enough though, so Junior only has to lightly press a hand on Mark’s back to straighten his posture when he goes around the class checking everyone’s stance. There’re a couple of guys who are inflexible, as is often the case when they’re beginners, although Junior has already noticed that Mark isn’t one of them.

He’s just casually wondering what kind of sports Mark does on his own time to have the kind of flexibility rare for an adult man of his age, when one of the beginners stumble. Going over to the guy who fell, Junior does his best to explain a simpler version of the pose they’re doing to accommodate his student’s currently stiff body (“Don’t worry, the more yoga you practice, the more flexible you will get!”) so they don’t get too discouraged. When he looks up, there’s an odd little smile on Mark’s face, which goes by too quickly for Junior to make out what it means, but he might have dwelled on it anyway.

 

 

There’s a lady who works at Buzzfeed who’s part of the yoga life-change video (the same one Jackson’s in, so Junior knows what it’s about), and she asks Junior to give a few comments to her video camera after lesson ends. He obliges, smiling while he speaks to the camera. When he’s done, most of the people in the class have already cleared out. The lady leaves with a thank you on her lips, and Junior catches a wink he’s not sure what to do with. He’s looking around the studio, checking if there’s any empty bottles or other rubbish to clear out, when he notices Mark still sitting on the floor, yoga mat rolled neatly by his side.

“Hey, still here?” Junior asks, and Mark looks up, fringe flopping over his eyes. _Mark’s hair is kind of long huh,_ Junior thinks, _though, it’ll make sense, since his black roots are kind of long too. Such a wonderful deduction, Park Jinyoung._ (That second thought sounded a bit too much like Jackson, and Junior resists a shiver).

“Yeah. I feel like I still need to stretch my lower back. All the poses were more difficult than I expected,” Mark replies quietly, leaning forward to touch his toes with his hands, bouncing a little to extend his reach and the stretch.

“Here, let me help,” Junior offers, going over to lightly push against Mark’s back so he can really lean forward and stretch his lower back muscles. He feels Mark slightly trembling under his hands from the exertion in maintaining the extended position, but Junior slowly counts a set of 8 before he lets go. “Better?”

“Yeah, slightly. Still think I’ll ache tomorrow, but it can’t be helped, I guess.”

Junior’s mouth turns up at Mark’s words, remembering how he felt the same way when he first did yoga. He gets up to neaten up the room, and there’s a companionable silence until Mark clears his throat.

“You know, the lady just now, the one who winked at you. She’s actually lesbian.”

He’s not really sure why Mark’s telling him this, so Junior turns to look at the guy, and is surprised to find a slightly flushed Mark. “Okay… Is there any reason why you’re telling me this?”

Mark lowers his head so his eyes are hidden by his hair, before he replies, “Uh, yeah, _just_. She flirts with everyone, so, I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

He hadn’t really been expecting anything ( _or had he? Mark had looked like he was blushing just now, wasn’t he? Could it be…_ ), but Mark’s simple answer kind of throws him off. ( _Seriously, Junior, what had you been expecting? Stop that train of thought right there._ ) He manages to reply “Oh, right. Okay,” hoping he doesn’t sound too disappointed, when there’s no reason for him to ( _especially not when Mark is probably straight_ ).

There’s a long pause during which Mark doesn’t reply.

Mark’s expression is unreadable under his long fringe, and Junior thinks he should divert the conversation back to more inane topics, like asking Mark if he’s done stretching. He kind of needs to lock the room (this is his last class for the day), but he can only do it after Mark leaves. He’s almost opening his mouth to ask when Mark suddenly says, voice a little too high, “Wanna go to the bookstore with me later?”

Instead of the question that had been on his lips, Junior hears himself answer, “Sure, why not?”

 

 

They walk to the bookstore, Mark mentioning that he had seen a small quaint one only a few streets down when he had driven pass this morning. It’s nice, taking a stroll, instead of driving around in a car, and Junior takes the opportunity to bask in the late afternoon sun. Mark follows beside, only speaking up once or twice to point out some funny things happening on the street, or how cute the dogs being walked around are. They reach the bookstore more quickly than Junior expects, Mark walking ahead to open the weather-smoothened wooden door, gesturing for Junior to enter first.

“Such manners,” he jokes, and Mark smiles. It makes his chest a little warm, but Junior thinks it might also be because of the comforting smell of books in the shop. The shop is small, but the bookshelves extend all the way to the ceiling, and every inch is filled with books, brand new novels, trusty hard covers, dogged eared secondhand paperbacks. Junior’s already in love and he hasn’t picked up a book yet.

“How did you even know about this place?” Junior thinks his voice sounds a little too awestruck but he doesn’t care, carefully maneuvering his way past tall stacks of books to an aisle so he can start browsing.

“I was just driving past when I saw the signboard. Lucky find, really,” Mark replies, following Junior as he heads for the fiction section of the bookstore. Junior’s too busy running his fingers carefully along all the books, some of them old, others shining-new, until he remembers that _Mark_ was the one who wanted to come to the bookstore.

“Didn’t you want to come to the bookstore for some reason? I hope I’m not interfering if you’re actually looking to buy something,” Junior says, tearing his eyes from the shelves to look at Mark.

Mark just casually picks up something from the shelf, “Hmm, I just wanted to check this place out. I’m not looking for any books in particular so don’t worry about me.”

There’s no reason to protest against Mark’s answer, especially not when there’s so many books in front of him, so Junior lets himself get lost in the process of reading the titles on the spines with his head tilted sideways until his neck hurts, picking up one or two once in a while to browse.

“That’s a queer way to read book titles,” Mark comments after a while, and Junior rights his head, stretching it a bit from where it’s tense in the awkward posture he has been in.

“ _Queer_ huh? Interesting choice of words. I guess a queer bi guy like me has to have his own queer ways.”

It’s a terrible wordplay, but Junior thinks he sees Mark’s eyes twinkle anyway. With the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips, Mark replies in a light tone, “Hmm, so I guess my pansexual self should also find some _queer_ habits to pick up, eh?”

Mark has never mentioned his orientation in any of their previous conversations, although he had known about Junior’s from before he casted him for the bi lead, so Junior files this new knowledge away. Not wanting to make a big deal of Mark’s revelation, Junior continues browsing the shelves, even though his mind is already racing, trying to figure what to make of the information that Mark isn’t straight like he thought he might be.

Junior’s had always held the belief that it’s safer to assume people are straight unless corrected, even if he’s bi himself _._ But it seems like it’s not safe to assume, although it might be a little easier on his heart, because he’s suddenly recalling all the casual touches and closeness he might have initiated unknowingly ( _Junior, stop. Weren’t you kind of hoping Mark wasn’t straight just now anyway?_ ). Uncertain of his thoughts and feelings at the moment, Junior randomly picks up a book that catches his eye, hoping he sounds normal when he tells Mark that he’s going to the counter to pay.

 

 

They walk back to the yoga centre in mostly silence, Mark probably completely unaware of Junior’s racing inner mind. Even though they don’t talk much, there’s a certain comfort in being around Mark, and Junior regrets that they reach their parked cars so soon. Junior lingers while Mark unlocks his car, thinking if he should say something like “See you again for yoga lessons” but he waits too long, and Mark beats him to it.

“It’s been nice, the lesson today. And thank you for accompanying me to the bookstore. I’ll see you at the next lesson?”

Mark’s looking at him with squinted eyes, shading his face from the sun’s glare, and Junior sticks his hands into his pockets because he suddenly feels awkward. “Yeah, I’ll see you at the next lesson. Thank you for showing me that bookstore. It was really nice. We should go back sometime.”

He hadn’t intended to say that last sentence, but Mark doesn’t seem to mind, smiling when he replies, “Yeah, let’s go back some other time.”

 

 

At home, Junior’s making dinner when Jackson calls, so he puts his phone on speaker.

“Jinyounggggg,” Jackson whines, and Junior rolls his eyes. He thinks Jackson know what he’s doing, because his friend adds, “I can feel you rolling your eyes at me, but oh my god, dude. I have to tell you what happened.”

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’?”

“Jinyoung, I cancelled on you yesterday, remember? For yoga.”

He makes a sound of agreement, tossing his chopped vegetables into the pot that’s already boiling. There’s a huff from his phone, before Jackson speaks again.

“Are you like, busy? I can call later, you know.”

“Nah, just tell me what happened. I’m almost done putting all my ingredients into the pot anyway.”

 

 

He doesn’t think he’s supposed to laugh, but Junior does anyway, when he hears that the reason Jackson had to skip yoga yesterday is because he had ended up handcuffed to Jaebum for 24 hours.

“It’s not that funny!” Jackson insists, and Junior covers the phone while he continues sniggering, but he thinks Jackson can still hear it on his end.

“It’s _JB_ I got handcuffed to, for 24 hours. _Im Jaebum_ , your ex-boyfriend whom you were not over just a week ago, and now you’re laughing at me. What is this even…”

Jackson sounds frustrated, but Junior thinks it’s good that he can laugh about the situation that Jackson had found himself in yesterday (which is a very funny, if ridiculous experience for anyone to go through) because it means that he’s moved on from the past (like properly moved on, _for real_ ). He tells Jackson that, and there’s a little sigh of relief, before Jackson says, “So, you’re not mad at me, right?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know. You get mad at me for no reason sometimes. This one involved JB so I thought it’s better to tell you before you find out from someone else, but I guess you’re really over him now, if you can laugh at me.”

Instead of words, Junior hums in agreement, but he after a thought, he adds, “Anyway, that can’t be all you’re telling me. You gotta give me details about what happened while you were handcuffed to Jaebum. Did you guys pee together? Shower together? Or… sleep together?”

The little scandalized gasp Jackson makes on the other end of the line cracks Junior up again, and he almost forgets to turn off his gas when his stew is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be named "Ways to impress on a bookstore date!" but then I thought "Beginner Yogi Woes" sounded funnier. Also, Mark and Jinyoung didn't have a lot of contact during yoga, because I realized how awkward it would be, especially in a group lesson, but I hope the bookstore trip makes up for it. :>
> 
> And Jinyoung finds out that Mark is pan! Lol. What will he do with the information hmm... (And what had he been doing anyway, back when he assumed Mark was straight? Hmm... Eye-candying the man? Book nerd-crush? Lol.) Let me know what you guys think!


	22. Nosy friends are a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB's pov.  
> JB has to go to yoga on Sunday because he missed too many lessons, but he forgets it's Jinyoung who's teaching today.

JB wakes up with a groan. It’s not that it’s early, because he doesn’t mind waking up early, even if it’s a Sunday. No, it’s the thought of having to drive himself to yoga class later (he still has 6 more lessons to go through, after the one today, and he’s only got a week left to clear it all) that has him sighing loudly, and Nora decides to walk away from where she’s strolling around his feet, probably annoyed by the noise he’s making.

 _Ungrateful cat_ , he thinks, putting down the food he’s poured into her bowl on the floor so she can come back to eat it later.

 

 

JB forgot who’s teaching this particular 10am yoga lesson, until Jinyoung comes in, with Jackson close behind. He’s struck with a sudden feeling of awkwardness, though whether it’s because he hadn’t fully expected Jinyoung to come into the room (his last lesson was with Yugyeom), or because he’s reminded of being handcuffed to Jackson just yesterday, he’s not sure. He doesn’t get any time to dwell on it, because Jinyoung greets the class cheerily, sending him a wink, and Jackson grabs a mat to unroll beside him.

“Hey JB, didn’t know you were coming for yoga today,” Jackson whispers, a grin on his face, keeping his voice low like it’s not already obvious from the way he’s leaning over that he’s not paying attention to Jinyoung’s instructions.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I have much choice. I haven’t been coming to yoga for too long. I’m not even halfway through the 10 sessions we were supposed to do for the video,” JB mumbles, trying to follow Jinyoung’s moves. It’s just stretching for now, so it isn’t too difficult to keep up, but he doesn’t particularly look forward to the rest of the more difficult yoga poses.

Beside him, Jackson does a pretty much perfect replication of Jinyoung’s movements, and JB tries to keep up with all the changing positions. He’s flexible, but trying to put his body into postures he’s not familiar with isn’t all that fun, especially when he keeps messing up his balance because he’s not putting his full attention on yoga itself ( _so he’s usually kind of checking out other guys while doing yoga. It’s only natural, right?)._

He forgets that Jackson’s beside him as he tries to copy Jinyoung’s demonstration, checking his breathing, leg position, whether his core is engaged (and the million other things he has to be mindful of…), until Jackson suddenly puts a hand on his shoulders, saying, “You need to relax your shoulders here. Don’t hunch.”

“Uh, right,” JB mutters, straightening his shoulders, noticing that Jackson’s hands are already gone. It’s probably just as well, because Jinyoung’s walking around now, and he stops beside JB.

“Not bad, Jaebum, you’re doing a pretty good job holding the pose,” Jinyoung says in an overly cheery voice which JB has started to think is one he uses only when he’s teaching. _So weird, to hear it_ , he thinks, when he knows that’s not how Jinyoung talks in real life or when acting, but it’s probably just another new aspect of Jinyoung he’s learning about now.

“Hmm,” JB replies, concentrating on maintaining his balance.

“Guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Jinyoung says, before patting Jackson on the back, probably too hard from the loud slap it makes on Jackson’s skin.

“Oh my god, Jinyoung, I was holding the position right! Why did you hit me?” Jackson grumbles, although he’s already getting back into the pose he was holding before.

JB sees Jinyoung give Jackson a cheeky grin, sticking his tongue out even. The short time distracted is all it takes for him to lose the balance he had just found before, and JB quickly puts his foot to the ground so he doesn’t fall.

 

 

“Jinyoung’s a terrible instructor,” Jackson laments, once most of the students are heading out of the studio after lesson.

JB feels his cheeks rise from an involuntary smile, “Well, you can always switch back to Yugyeom, if he’s really so bad.”

“I hear you two talking. I’m not deaf and I’m in the room, you know,” Jinyoung declares, although he’s standing in a far corner, arranging the rolled mats. JB smiles just a bit more, because despite the initial awkwardness he felt in the morning, they’re now talking like good friends (or maybe old friends), and he feels kind of comfortable in the midst of the friendly banter.

“Yeah, yeah, Jinyoung, I meant for you to hear. Why would you hit your student, especially when said student is doing a good job at the yoga positions you’ve taught?” Jackson retorts, though it’s mostly teasing, because he’s standing up to go over and help Jinyoung arrange the mats.

JB stays where he is, uncapping his bottle to take a large gulp, missing what Jinyoung says in reply. But when he looks up, they’re both staring at him, and he frowns at them slightly, “What?”

“Nothing~” Jinyoung replies in a sing-song voice, although that just makes it all the more suspicious, especially when Jackson glares at Jinyoung, before hiding his face against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

 

JB’s headed for the showers, ready to get back home after the yoga lesson, when Jinyoung calls his name.

“Yeah?” he asks, turning around. Jinyoung had stayed in the studio with Jackson after JB got up to leave first, but maybe he didn’t stay long, or he ran to find JB, because here he is now.

“I heard from Jackson that you guys got handcuffed together for some video,” Jinyoung says, and JB takes a second to register all the words.

“Uh, yeah. We did. Some lame trick the people in office pulled because they thought it’ll be funny since Jackson and I didn’t get along very well at first. But the joke’s on them, ‘cause we didn’t kill each other.” JB thinks he’s rambling, so he stops before he ends up saying too much, or worse still, something he’ll regret later.

It’s likely that Jinyoung knows that’s exactly what might happen, because there’s a glint in his eyes, and he smiles just a little too brightly when he says, “Hmm, sounds like I missed out on the fun. How was getting handcuffed to Jackson for a whole day like though?”

JB’s just thinking of what to say, when Jackson appears from behind Jinyoung, hand reaching out to cover Jinyoung’s mouth. “Sheesh, Jinyoung, I already told you about what happened yesterday. Or you know, you can wait for the video to come out and watch that then.”

JB watches with amusement as Jinyoung pries Jackson’s hand off his face, and mutters, “Jackson, he was just going to answer! Now I’ll never know what he thinks about seeing your naked ass, and it’s all your fault!”

If he was drinking water, he’ll have spluttered, so JB thanks what luck he has that he’s just holding clothes and a towel, both of which he ends up dropping when he heard what Jinyoung had said.

“What?”

 

 

Behind Jinyoung, Jackson’s turning a bright scarlet, and JB’s just thinking, _what the hell? He knew I saw his butt? But how? Good lord, this is embarrassing. And wait, what, why does Jinyoung know? Great…this is great. What is this…_

It’s at this time that Yugyeom sticks his head into the shower room, yelling, “Junior, you have another class waiting for you. What are you doing in the shower room?”

Jinyoung turns his head towards the door, pouting while moving to leave, but not before he adds, “I have to go now, but Jaebum, don’t you think you’re getting away this easily. I’m going to ask you more when I’m free. Even if you’re my ex and now my friend, Jackson’s my _good_ friend, so I’m totally on his side, no matter what.”

It’s with this cryptic message that Jinyoung hurries out of the shower, and JB’s left with a very red-faced Jackson, who’s fidgeting like he doesn’t know what to do. It’s so different from how Jackson usually comes across, friendly and confident, that JB scratches his head, unsure of what to say.

“Uh,” JB starts, “I guess I should apologize, for accidentally seeing you… naked in the mirror when I was getting your towel, even though I said I’ll keep my eyes down.”

Jackson doesn’t reply for a while, although the blush on his face is fading. JB stands around for a while more, before he picks up the towel and clothes he had dropped, and motions that he’s going to head for the showers. He’s just rearranging everything he’s holding before he goes, when Jackson says, “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to look. Though I guess… Uh. Never mind. Ignore that last bit.”

JB’s tilting his head, wondering what Jackson had wanted to say but didn’t, when Yugyeom sticks his head in a second time, “Guys, there’re people who want to use the showers but they don’t dare to come in. Can you please have your heart to heart talk somewhere else?”

Hurrying into the showers, JB hastily gives a pat on Jackson’s shoulder, hoping he’s not turning red himself at what Yugyeom’s words had implied. ( _Heart to heart talk?_ Gosh, no. It’s just, clearing up matters, that’s all.)

 

 

He’s cleaning his house when his phone rings, and JB clicks on it without reading the name of the caller, putting it on speaker so he can continue removing the cat fur on his couch with the itty bitty lint roller he had accidentally bought in the wrong size.

“Oh, you picked up. That was easy. This is Junior, by the way.”

Rolling his eyes, because, _of course Jinyoung would call, he said he had more that he wanted to know just now, didn’t he?_ JB replies, “Hello to you too, Jinyoung. What’s the matter?”

Without skipping a beat, Jinyoung says, “Hmm, nothing much. Just, I didn’t manage to hear your answer to my question just now. So, how do you feel about after handcuffed to Jackson the whole day? And you know, accidentally seeing his ass, which is, by the way, really nice and firm, so you’re really lucky, because I’ve been friends with him for years and I’ve never actually seen it without clothes covering it.”

He thinks Jinyoung’s getting too friendly too quickly, though maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. Jinyoung was always a bit unpredictable in his college days as well, wasn’t he? JB runs the lint roller over his couch idly, before he answers, “Aren’t you getting too chummy with me, even if we used to be close? Like we’re fairly new friends, aren’t we?”

Jinyoung’s reply is a huff, followed by, “Fine, be your unfriendly self then. But at least tell me what you feel after you got handcuffed to my good friend for 24 hours. That isn’t too much to ask even for an acquaintance, is it?”

JB sighs, because Nora’s walking over where he had just cleaned up, but it can’t be helped, he supposes. _Cats_. “It was weird, if you want my honest opinion. Like just imagine being unable to do anything by yourself for 24 whole hours because you’re stuck to one person, multiply that feeling by 10 or 100, and you’ll get a rough approximation of what I feel. Jackson’s a nice guy though, so it could have been worse. I could have been handcuffed to you,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Har-har. Very funny, Jaebum. I see your sense of humor is still the same. So, you think Jackson’s nice huh? Anything else?”

“Uh, that’s about it, I guess?” JB answers, glad that it’s a voice call and not a video call, because he doesn’t know if Jinyoung might still be able to tell when he’s lying (he probably still can).

“I guess you’re intent on not telling me what you really feel, but it’s okay. We’re still new friends and all,” Jinyoung teases, repeating JB’s words to use against him. “But you know, Jackson’s actually a very serious and soft person on the inside, and he feels too strongly too easily. So if you ever do anything to hurt him, I will come for your ass.”

There’s a short pause, before Jinyoung chuckles and adds, “Not in the physical sense, of course. I just mean I’ll hurt you if you ever treat Jackson badly.”

Rolling his eyes at the last remark, JB wonders what Jinyoung’s trying to do with all the cautionary advice, like he’s giving JB the talk good friends give to their friend’s potential boyfriend, and… _wait,_ w _hat?_

“Jinyoung, I just got _handcuffed_ to Jackson, and that was against my will. I’m not like, dating him or anything, you know. What are you even trying to do with all these ‘I’ll hurt you if you hurt Jackson’ talk?”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. You might be a terrible colleague to him, for all I know,” Jinyoung replies easily, then adds cheekily, “And I never said anything about _dating_.”

Realizing he’s jumped to conclusion by himself (not like Jinyoung wasn’t the one who had led him there), and had probably fell into Jinyoung’s trap, JB just sighs, and says, “Right. Of course you didn’t. No one’s dating anyone.”

The “hmm” Jinyoung gives sounds like he doesn’t fully believe JB.

Though to be fair, JB doesn’t fully believe himself either. So there’s that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sassy Jinyoung in this chapter, because I watched too many video clips of Jinyoung teasing Yugyeom (those 2 have the weirdest love-hate interactions really). I hope you like this chapter, and we're getting a better picture of JB's take on the whole thing, hmm? Let me know what you think!


	23. Best friends dress each other for a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB's pov.  
> At Amber's request, JB's doing a video where he picks Mark's outfits for the week and lets Mark make his sartorial choices. There's another pair of best friends in this video, but JB doesn't recognize the guy who's supposed to be Jackson's best friend. _Or does he?_

JB’s at work on Monday, checking his schedule when he remembers he has a video to do with Mark. Actually, it’s Amber’s video, some “Best friends dress each other for a week” thing that she only pulled Mark and JB into at the last minute because she said she needed more people. Figuring it’s pretty harmless as far as videos goes, he had agreed, and that’s how JB finds himself waiting in a studio with Mark, Amber, and a guy he doesn’t quite recognize at 11 in the morning.

Amber’s engaged in conversation with the guy, so JB chats briefly with Mark, asking about the progress of the editing for the video series they had previously filmed. Mark replies that it’s only about 10% done because he’s caught up with editing for other videos, looking slightly stressed but otherwise his usual calm self. JB doesn’t press for more, leaving Mark to play his cellphone game in peace because he knows his friend isn’t keen on talking so much so early in the day. He doesn’t feel like playing with his phone himself though, so JB turns his attention to observe the guy talking to Amber.

The guy talking to Amber looks strangely familiar, JB thinks, thin and lanky, slightly tan with a side swept tousled fringe that contrasts nicely with his shaved sides. His hair is a dyed honey blond, and he has plump lips which look like they might be coated with a thin layer of lip gloss. JB’s wondering whether the guy is a Buzzfeed colleague, because he’s quite sure he’ll have noticed someone who looks as gay as this guy does and he doesn’t really remember seeing this face around office. But there’s something in the back of his mind telling him that he’s definitely seen this face before, so JB’s still pondering when Amber leaves the room, leaving the guy to sit in a corner. Beside him, Mark stands up to walks around, bored, fiddling with the cameras.

A short while later, Amber returns with a confused Jackson in tow, and the noise of Jackson entering the room snaps JB out of his thoughts.

“Amber, why am I here? I didn’t sign up for any video – OH. OH MY GOD!”

Jackson’s initially loud protests change into excited exclamations as he runs towards the honey blond guy and wraps him up in a tighter hug than what must be comfortable. Amber’s amused, chuckling away, but JB’s just confused. Turning around, JB takes in Mark’s equally clueless expression, before he brings his gaze back to the two guys hugging excitedly and rambling nonsense at each other. JB catches bits of “Oh my god, why are you even in LA?” and “It’s a surprise!” before Amber claps her hands together and announces that they can do their catching up later because she has a video that needs to be filmed.

Jackson looks a bit chastised when he hears that, but he remains grinning from ear to ear. JB notices how easily Jackson slings an arm around the honey blond guy’s shoulders as he settles down to listen to Amber. Remembering the title of the video they’re doing, JB figures that the unknown guy must be Jackson’s best friend although it doesn’t really lessen his confusion about the whole thing.

 

 

The unknown guy introduces himself as Bambam, and he tells them that he’s actually a college student ( _so, JB was right, he’s not a Buzzfeed colleague. Doesn’t explain why JB thinks he looks familiar though…_ ), but Amber had asked him to appear on this video because he studies fashion, and what better candidate to put on a video where you dress others up than a fashion major? Beside him, Jackson’s still grinning like a crazy guy, and Amber wraps up Bambam’s introduction by telling them that they will all be going to a thrift store now to get clothes for the week. Mark gives JB a pained look like he doesn’t really want to go shopping, and JB manages a sort-of smile, patting his friend’s (freshly dyed pale purple) hair in sympathy.

They all pile into Amber’s car, mostly so they can film while driving. JB gets shotgun because he’s the tallest, and he watches Mark sitting quietly beside an animated Jackson and Bambam from the rearview mirror.

“So, Bambam, you’re Jackson’s best friend?” JB asks, just for something to do. The car’s mostly filled with Jackson and Bambam chatting rapidly after they had finished explaining where they’re headed to for the camera, and JB had thought it was too strained a silence for the rest of them (or maybe just him and Mark, because Amber’s clearly comfortable, humming as she drives).

“Yup! I’m his best friend since high school. How I managed to stand him for so long is a mystery though,” Bambam quips, and receives a mock jab from Jackson.

“Aw, Bam, and here I thought you love me as much as I love you,” Jackson says in a teasing tone although JB’s not quite sure if it’s entirely a joke with the look Jackson gives Bambam. ( _But then again, who’s he to say he knows what Jackson’s looks mean?_ )

Mark speaks up just then, asking how the two got to know each other, and the conversation in the car becomes a bit less lopsided as Mark joins in the chatter. JB shifts in his seat, contributing to the conversation when he has something to say, but mostly just staring at Jackson and Bambam’s interactions. If JB ends up paying more attention to the casual touches they exchange than trying to figure out the question of why he finds Bambam familiar, well… he’s the only one who knows.

 

 

Amber provides each of them with a budget of $50 to buy the outfits for the week, which JB thinks is too little until he realizes how cheap some of the items in the thrift store can be (although he thinks he’ll still have to really search for good deals to fit everything within the budget). Mark shrugs when JB asks him if there’s anything he won’t wear, and JB decides to have a little fun dressing his friend, because, why not? It beats having to look at Jackson being chummy with Bambam (why that gives him an uneasy feeling in his stomach he doesn’t know, so JB ignores it). Setting off to find something more advantageous for Mark, JB does a quick vlog to explain the “concept” he has in mind for dressing Mark, just to make the video sound a bit more professional, although he’s feeling anything _but_ right now.

As they browse the large thrift store, Amber goes around with another camera to interview them about their styling choices for their best friend, and JB overhears Mark saying something like he wants to see JB in less preppy clothing, so he’s trying to find more street fashion, maybe something sleeveless or a leather jacket. In the aisle just beside Mark’s, JB chuckles quietly from where he’s hidden by the stacks of clothing, because that sounds too much like what he used to wear in college. He looks at the items he had picked up for Mark, tighter fitting than what his friend usually dons and with a touch of something daring for each of the outfit, like a lower neckline, or rips in the jeans that go a bit higher up the thigh than PG, although they are still pieces that look mostly like what Mark normally wears. JB doesn’t keep track of where Jackson or Bambam have disappeared to, although he’ll be lying if he says half his mind isn’t still on the pair.

 

 

They don’t show each other their purchases, keeping everything hidden in their black plastic bags the whole drive back. It’s only when they’re back in the same studio they were in earlier today that Mark takes out the first outfit he had gotten for JB.

There’s no mirror in the changing corner set up for this video, although JB can see the pieces Mark has chosen for him before he puts them on. There’s a simple blank muscle tank top, a pair of grey drop-crotch pants and a black leather jacket. The jacket’s just a little big (sizes in thrift stores are always a hit or miss), but it looks good (laid flat, at least), and covers up the expanse of skin the large arm holes of the tank shows. He probably looks like his college self, JB thinks as he gathers the button-up and trousers he had changed out of, wondering if he still has all his black punkish earrings from those days at home. _Maybe he can wear them to work tomorrow_ , he thinks, smiling.

Mark’s waiting outside with Amber when JB exits the changing room, face brighter than it was in the morning (despite his initial reluctance, JB thinks Mark thoroughly enjoyed himself while shopping in the thrift store).

“I knew you’ll look good in this,” Mark says, a little more enthusiastic than he normally would, because there’s a camera filming. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t decide to make this a joke and have you wearing something weird?”

JB laughs, “Hmm, I haven’t seen myself in the mirror yet, so I don’t know if I actually look weird or not.”

At his sentence, Amber motions to the cloth-covered mirror at the side, and JB rolls his eyes as he takes the hint to stand in front of the full-length mirror. There’s nothing very dramatic about the cloth being pulled away to reveal his reflection in the outfit, but JB is still somewhat surprised when he looks at himself in the mirror. _Huh_ , he forgot how good he looks in this style. Preppy work clothes give him a very different vibe, and right now he looks more raw, maybe more edgy. There’s a little smile working its way up his face, ruining the coolness of the whole look, but JB doesn’t mind. He just pats Mark on the back, letting the smile grow wider as he tells Mark that he did do a pretty good job dressing him. Mark returns his smile with a beaming one of his own, canines showing, and JB thinks he can’t wait to see what else Mark had picked out for him for the rest of the week.

 

 

Mark comes out in the slim plain white tee that JB has chosen, along with the ripped jeans which probably has more holes than cloth. It’ll be nicer if Mark has a fitted jacket, but JB kind of overshot his budget with the jeans so he couldn’t get something more. He figures Mark can always just wear his own flannel shirt over if he needs to. The neckline on this tee is modest, JB having decided the highlight of the outfit being the jeans, which shows off Mark’s long legs and even has a bit of the front pockets’ lining peeking out from under the rips (that’s how high those rips go).

Mark doesn’t seem terribly amused by JB’s choice though, muttering, “My feet keep getting caught in all these rips, and I’m pretty sure I made some of the holes bigger when I accidentally pulled on them too hard.”

JB just shrugs nonchalantly, although he’s glad Mark looks better than he expected in the outfit, especially with his floppy purple hair. Grabbing Mark by the shoulders, he lightly shakes the guy, saying, “Don’t look so glum, you’ll like how it looks when you see it later. Although I never realized that these rips would go up so high. At least you’re not wearing boxers today because I just realize they would totally show through the rips.”

There’s a second when Amber pans the camera away while she’s distracted by someone calling for her, and Mark whispers much too softly, “I wore boxers actually. Had to take them off ‘cause they showed.”

Looking at the neatly folded clothes in Mark’s hands, JB doesn’t see Mark’s boxers but he imagines that it’s in the pile somewhere. The thought has him laughing, and he can kind of understand why Mark looked slightly grumpy when he had come out of the changing room (jeans, especially tight ones are not the most fun things to wear when going commando). Amber gives a puzzled look when her attention is back on them, but JB doesn’t explain, just pulls the cloth off the mirror to show Mark his reflection.

 

 

Because there’s only one changing room, Jackson and Bambam had gone to buy lunch for all of them while JB and Mark had been changing. They return with bags of food a little after Mark’s done with the outfit reveal for his part of the video. Amber pauses filming for lunch then, saying they can do Jackson and Bambam’s outfit change after they eat. JB’s hungrily digging into his burger when he suddenly realizes why he had found Bambam so familiar.

_Wasn’t he in one of Jackson’s old videos?_

That thought is immediately followed by a visual of the video in question running through his mind’s eye, and JB has to avert his gaze from the pair when he suddenly recalls the image of Jackson planting a wet kiss on Bambam’s lips in 360p ( _so video quality wasn’t that great back then. But JB’s imagination had easily filled in what the low video quality had lacked_ ). JB stuffs his burger into his mouth while his mind runs astray with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts so he doesn’t have to participate in the conversation, which is mostly just Bambam complimenting Mark on his styling choice for JB, and Mark actually thanking the guy sincerely ( _instead of just doing it to be polite like he usually does in these small talk type of conversations_ ). No one pays JB’s attempt to chew off half his burger in one mouthful any heed, except Jackson who raises an eyebrow, but JB thinks maybe he’s just being hyperaware of the blond guy ever since they got handcuffed together when there’s probably no deeper meaning behind Jackson’s quizzical expression.

 

 

“I’m kind of interested to see what clothes you put Jackson in,” Amber comments as she adjusts the camera after lunch, and Bambam puts his hands on his hips, standing tall when he jokes that _of course she would be, because he has really good fashion sense_.

Normally JB would agree with Amber’s sentiments, but he doesn’t really want to right now, because he doesn’t want to think that Bambam might be good at something, even if it’s just something small like dressing Jackson ( _he’s not being petty, right? There’s no reason to be petty. Of course not_ ). Mark throws him a questioning look when he sighs, but JB ignores it, waiting for Jackson to come out of the changing room. They can technically go off already, JB and Mark, but who would willingly go back to work when they can all slack off a bit more while sitting here for the video filming?

As they sit around waiting for Jackson to get changed, Mark tugs at his jeans where they dig into his thighs and JB wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have bought that for his friend, even if it makes Mark look more… _seductive_. It’s a weird word to associate with his friend, a friend whom he knows he has no romantic feelings for, but JB can still appreciate a nice body even if it belongs to his good friend, so he doesn’t think too much on the choice of wording ( _it’s all in his mind anyway, this pointless conversation_ ).

There’s a click when Jackson finally unlocks the door, and JB looks up a little too quickly, only to be slightly disappointed that he can only see Jackson’s head peeking out uneasily from behind the door while the rest of his body remains hidden from view ( _okay, so he totally is interested to see what Bambam has put Jackson in, even if he wants to pretend he’s not. He’ll even admit that Bambam has good fashion sense from what he’s currently wearing, even if the young guy looks way too gay_ ).

“What’s wrong, Jackson?” Amber calls out as Bambam rushes forward.

“Uh, I feel like I shouldn’t be out in public with this outfit,” Jackson manages to say while his face turns pink.

“There’s nothing wrong with the outfit,” Bambam pouts as he drags Jackson out from behind the door.

JB disagrees though, once Jackson’s fully in view. Because Jackson’s right, the outfit he has on should be illegal. The pants are some black leather or pleather material that molds onto Jackson’s muscular thighs almost like a second skin, and his dark grey v-neck is a bit low, exposing just the top of his chest, although there’s a suit jacket over it so the outfit looks tasteful rather than outright slutty ( _how Bambam managed to buy all these within the budget, JB has no idea, and he’s not sure if Bambam even has enough left to buy the rest of the week’s outfits_ ).

But the killer touch on Jackson’s outfit for the day is the thin black ribbon choker with a small silver bell tight against his throat, emphasizing the shift of collarbones and muscle on Jackson’s neck when he moves and the smooth taut skin exposed all the way to the top of his pectoral muscles. JB has to quickly look away just a few moments after Jackson shyly takes in his own reflection in the mirror, in case he gives away just how affected he is by Jackson’s new look.

Taking a deep breath, JB excuses himself to go to the toilet, although he doesn’t miss the sight of Bambam hugging Jackson, and Jackson eventually relaxing slightly in the friendly embrace even though he’s clearly still embarrassed by the outfit he’s wearing. JB doesn’t dwell on the sight, just heads out of the room, because he’s already lingered too long while distracted by the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 consecutive chapters of JB's pov! Because we need to know more of his thoughts, eh? Especially what he thinks of Bambam, who Jackson is clearly very close to :)
> 
> I had been wondering how to move the story along, when I remembered that Bambam can make an actual appearance instead of just being mentioned in flashbacks or in third-person. So here he is, with the rest of them, unbalancing JB's world _a little_ , haha. Also, I really want to see Jackson wearing a choker, because even though Bambam's the only one who's worn one in real life, I think a more built guy like Jackson wearing the accessory could be really sexy? (Lol, I don't know, ignore me.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll love to know what you think!
> 
> P.S.: I realized the fic summary allows only a maximum of 1250 characters which I am running the limit of with my bullet point summary of each chapter, so I might have to remove or condense some of them. D: Do you guys like seeing the new chapter's "synopsis" (e.g. 23. JB chooses Mark's outfits for the week) in the overall summary? I was thinking maybe I can delete all the past synopsis and only put the one for the latest chapter, what do you guys think?


	24. That one friend who looks gay but totally isn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's wearing the somewhat scandalous outfit Bambam chose, but he still has to do work. But is _work_ the only thing that happens?

Jackson’s still too conscious of the outfit he’s wearing, even though he relaxes slightly when Amber and Mark comment that he looks great. He hadn’t minded most of the outfit Bambam had bought for him, even if it’s a bit revealing for his liking. But the pants that’s too tight around his thighs reminds Jackson that although he had gotten confident enough of his disproportionately thick legs to wear skinny jeans, he’s still more sensitive of how his thighs look than he should be, especially when this pleather hugs his legs too closely. The excess material around his waist is a stark reminder that Jackson’s thighs and waist size never match up to the standard men’s pants sizing, even though it’s currently hidden by the long hem of his v-neck. Fiddling with the pants’ waist absently, Jackson doesn’t notice that Bambam’s already picked up on his discomfort and has taken off his belt to pass to Jackson until said belt is pressed into his hand silently.

Jackson gratefully takes the belt with a soft thanks, Bambam nodding with a knowing smile before he goes into the changing room. There’s only Mark and Amber in the room now, both focused on something other than Jackson (Mark’s playing some phone game, Amber’s checking the camera’s footage), so Jackson lifts up his shirt slightly to thread Bambam’s belt through his pants’ loops. He’s focused on the task, not noticing that JB’s returned to the room from the toilet, until the guy clears his throat.

“Oh, am I sitting in your chair? Sorry, give me a moment,” Jackson mumbles, hoping he doesn’t sound as flustered as he feels. It seems oddly inappropriate to be caught with his shirt up and his stomach slightly exposed while wearing his belt, even though JB’s already seen most of his body from when they had to shower while handcuffed together ( _maybe it’s just the remnants of being self-conscious about the excess material at his waist,_ Jackson thinks _._ Also, technically, JB had only caught a brief _glimpse_ so maybe that’s why). His fingers move faster so he can fasten his belt.

“Well, it’s fine, I guess, you can have the seat,” JB says after a while, while Jackson’s still trying to figure out how to close the belt clasp ( _what kind of fancy belt does Bambam use, and why doesn’t it close normally?_ ). Jackson finally figures out how the clasp works, closing it with a huff of exertion, only to see that JB’s already crossed the room to grab another chair. He takes a moment to appreciate how badass JB’s looks in a leather jacket ( _like, JB had already looked pretty alright – more than alright – with the long cardigans, but nothing beats a nice leather jacket_ ), before the guy turns to walk back, chair dangling effortless in one hand ( _totally revealing the sides of his toned body exposed by the arm holes of the muscle tee that dips almost to his naval_ ), and Jackson hurriedly shifts his attention to the changing room so he can pretend he hadn’t just been staring holes into JB.

Jackson doesn’t have to try too hard at pretending though, because Bambam walks out of the changing room just then, in the loose baby blue short-sleeved casual shirt Jackson got for him, paired with slim sandy brown bermudas and sandals. Jackson was going for casual and comfortable when he picked out Bambam’s clothes, since he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to beat Bambam’s superior sense of fashion. Figuring that if he can’t make Bambam _look_ better, he can at least make Bambam _feel_ more comfortable than all the tight clothes and high-heeled boots he wears, Jackson had chosen the holiday-at-a-beach-look for his friend, missing just the tacky Hawaiian shirt that he couldn’t bring himself to buy.

“Jackson, this is soooo not my style,” Bambam whines once he’s closed the changing room door behind him, although he strikes a pose anyway.

The diva pose Bambam makes has Jackson laughing uproariously within seconds, although it’s not difficult because the guy’s acting like he’s adjusting his sunglasses ( _which he doesn’t have_ ) and holding a cocktail gingerly in the other hand ( _which he also doesn’t have_ ). Despite it being Jackson’s intention while choosing the clothes, Bambam pulls off the look of someone on some summer vacation in some imaginary exotic place much too easily, striking poses like he’s actually on a beach instead of a mostly white studio inside Buzzfeed office, and Mark and Amber both join in Jackson’s laughter ( _so maybe Bambam is actually on vacation, but that’s about the only truth there is here,_ Jackson muses).

As they try to contain their laughter so the camera can pick up what Bambam’s saying, Jackson notes that Mark and Amber both still have the corners of their mouths turned up at Bambam’s exaggerated movements, although that’s probably what Jackson looks like too. When he briefly glances over at JB, however, the guy has a serious expression, lips downturned like he’d just tasted something bad. Jackson’s not sure why JB’s so grumpy, but he has noticed the guy staring daggers into Bambam since his best friend arrived unexpectedly this morning ( _which reminds him, he needs to make Bambam pay back for being a total jerk, hiding the fact that he’s arriving in LA today from Jackson, just so he can surprise him after conspiring with Amber_ ).

Bambam’s taking a closer look in the mirror once the cloth’s pulled away, and Jackson gets up to join him, although it doesn’t stop his mind from wondering why JB’s suddenly grumpy today. He knows Bambam can be quite loud, especially when he’s with Jackson, and the surprise reunion with Bambam earlier today was probably bordering on obnoxiously noisy, both of them eager to catch up after almost a year of being further than a quick drive away from each other. But surely that’s not reason enough for JB to look like he wants to murder someone ( _someone who’s hopefully not Bambam_ )… right?

When Jackson catches JB’s eyes, the guy looks away too quickly like Jackson’s gaze is hot water and he’s scalded, and Jackson’s left with a strange feeling in his chest – a kind of feeling he can’t quite place beyond the fact that it’s not a happy one, even though he should be completely thrilled because he has his best friend since forever standing next to him.

 

 

Bambam gets along easily with his colleagues in the office when they eventually return to Jackson’s desk, so Jackson heads to the pantry alone, knowing Bambam can take care of himself. He needs a little break, because having Bambam around has invited a lot of questions, and after those questions were answered (“he’s my best friend, visiting for a while, don’t mind him!”), the attention diverted to his outfit (“uh, I’m just wearing this ‘cause Bambam chose it, and it’s for a video where best friends choose each other’s clothes for a week.”), and Jackson could really use some time alone for a while. He’s stirring his coffee, when JB appears, footsteps halting suddenly before he moves into the pantry again like nothing had happened.

JB doesn’t speak, so Jackson leaves the silence as it is. He doesn’t really feel like talking after the many questions he had answered earlier anyway. But after a while, JB taps his shoulder, so Jackson turns to face the guy.

“Your… choker isn’t centered,” JB states, moving to tug the silver belt ( _it just looks like a bell although it doesn’t really ring, a fact that Jackson knows because he had tried shaking it just now_ ) back to where it dangles a little under his Adam’s apple, and Jackson blinks rapidly, heart suddenly speeding up.

“Uh, thanks? I mean, thanks. Thank you,” Jackson manages to say, feeling slightly relieved when JB takes a step back, although he hadn’t been that close just now.

“It’s no problem,” JB replies, and Jackson thinks the guy’s going to go, because he’s filled his bottle with water, but instead, JB lingers a little, before he opens his mouth again. “Also, I saw Bambam flirting with some ladies just now. You might want to let them know not to get their hopes up…”

Jackson doesn’t really understand what JB’s saying, so he asks, and JB looks slightly flustered before he answers, “Well, I mean… isn’t Bambam gay?”

The look on JB’s face is so earnest that Jackson thinks he shouldn’t be laughing, so he clasps a hand over his mouth after the first bark of laughter escapes. When he isn’t threatening to bubble up with giggles anymore, Jackson says, “Uh, no? Bambam’s like, totally straight. He only likes women.”

JB lets out a breath much too obviously, and Jackson holds back the giggles at JB’s embarrassment ( _he’s only slightly flushed, but it’s kind of cute anyway_ ). He reaches a hand for JB’s bicep to comfort the guy, offering, “Don’t worry about it. Bambam is always getting mistaken for being gay, even back in high school, so you’re not the first to guess wrongly.”

It doesn’t seem to really comfort JB, but at least the red’s fading from his face, so Jackson grins a bit, before he grabs his cup of coffee to head back to his desk.

 

 

Bambam’s not at his desk when Jackson returns, but knowing the guy, he’s probably off flirting with a girl somewhere, so Jackson just sends him a text, asking where he is, before he turns his attention to his computer. There’s a buzzing noise when his phone gets a notification, and Jackson pauses his typing to pick it up, expecting a reply from Bambam but finding a message from Jinyoung instead.  All it reads is ‘ _Bambam said he dressed you up nicely today. Send me an OOTD NOW!’_ , and Jackson frowns, because where is he going to find someone to help him take a full body photo in the middle of the afternoon? He’s thinking of ignoring Jinyoung for a while, when the guy sends another message: _I know you’ve read my message, because it says so on the app. Send me the photo now, please??? Please??_

The mixture of commanding, pouting and whining is so Jinyoung that Jackson smiles, and he decides it’s worth disturbing the guy at the next desk to snap a photo of him standing in the office, his desk just behind. It’s nothing worthy of Instagram, the background a mess, showing the stairs and other colleagues behind, but Jackson sends it to Jinyoung anyway, hoping it’ll placate him.

There’s a buzz only a few seconds after Jackson puts his phone down, so he unlocks it to read what Jinyoung replied.

_Is that Mark standing in the background in what looks like very VERY ripped jeans????_

There’s another buzz while Jackson’s looking up to see Mark walking to the pantry, and it’s Jinyoung again.

_Please send me a photo of Mark’s outfit too, OMG. I don’t care how you do it, but DO IT, without letting Mark know. PLEASE????_

 

 

He’s not even sure why he’s doing this, but Jackson finds himself sneaking around the door of the pantry, trying to snap a shot of Mark in his outfit without the guy noticing. _Jinyoung better be grateful_ , Jackson thinks, when he finally gets a mostly clear photo of Mark’s full body in side view, showing the white tee and very ripped jeans that had apparently gotten Jinyoung’s immediate attention. _What kind of friend is he anyway, asking me to send him my OOTD only to totally skip over commenting my outfit and asking me to take a photo of Mark instead?_

Jinyoung doesn’t reply immediately, and Jackson assumes he’s off teaching yoga or doing his Youtube stuff, sliding his phone back into his suit jacket pocket ( _because his pants are way too tight to fit anything in the pockets_ ). He forgets that he’s still standing outside the pantry until Mark suddenly appears, almost dropping his cup as he halts to avoid bumping into Jackson.

“Sorry Jackson, didn’t realized you were here,” Mark says in a rush, checking that he hasn’t spilled anything on Jackson or the carpeted floor ( _he hasn’t_ ).

Considering that he’s been hiding from Mark just now while sneakily taking a shot like some paparazzi, it isn’t really Mark’s fault that he hadn’t noticed Jackson, so Jackson just gives a light smile that he hopes doesn’t look too guilty, “It’s okay. Nothing happened so we’re cool, right?”

Mark doesn’t get the double meaning behind Jackson’s words, so he just nods, then adds a bye as he heads towards the stairs. Jackson waves him goodbye, taking his phone out when it buzzes. It still isn’t Bambam, and Jackson has to read Jinyoung’s message twice because he’s still feeling nervous over almost (not almost) getting caught by Mark for taking a sneak shot of him.

Jinyoung obviously hadn’t been busy, probably just spent way too long looking at the photo of Mark that Jackson had sent, because his message reads: _Thanks for the photo, Jackson~ I LOVE YOU. <3 And is Mark’s hair actually purple, or is it just the lighting?_

 

 

When Bambam finally comes back, it’s with a sly smile, and a several napkins in his hand. Jackson sees the red lipstick kisses on the napkins, and immediately rolls his eyes, “Why do they give you their phone numbers on napkins when they can just key it straight into your phone?”

Bambam doesn’t take offense at the sarcasm in his question, just playfully rubs Jackson’s head. “Jackson, how can you be so unromantic? Having them written on napkins allows me to get their kiss marks. And, I get to see them apply fresh lipstick before they do it, so that’s a bonus.”

Jackson doesn’t get Bambam’s point, but he knows enough to not judge the guy’s taste because Bambam tolerates his quirks ( _that’s what best friends do for each other, right?_ ), so he just resumes doing his work. It’s only when Bambam’s carefully keying each of the girls’ number he’d gotten into his phone that Jackson remembers the conversation he had had with JB earlier. He opens his mouth to tell Bambam without thinking, too used to not hiding his thoughts with his best friend.

“Oh yeah, Bam, just now someone assumed you were gay again. One of my colleagues.”

Why he didn’t want to tell Bambam it was JB who said it he doesn’t know, but Jackson thinks maybe he hadn’t wanted to make Bambam’s impression of the grumpy guy worse. Anyway, Bambam doesn’t look up at what he says, just continues typing in the many girls’ number he had gotten and folding each of the napkin so he can keep them, so Jackson turns back to his computer.

It’s after a while when Jackson thinks the topic’s going to pass without a reply when Bambam says, “Well, it’s not the first time, I guess. Can’t be helped if they think my fabulous fashion sense is indication that I’m gay or something.”

The simple statement sounds casual, but Jackson knows the hesitation in Bambam’s reply means that he still minds when he gets mistaken for anything for the straight guy he is even if he’s used to it. It’s the same way Jackson hates showing off his thick thighs even if he’s already grown more comfortable with his body. Deciding not to pursue this topic of conversation, Jackson takes out his phone and shows Bambam his conversation with Jinyoung, putting on his best whiny voice to bitch about how Jinyoung made him send an OOTD only to focus on Mark instead.

The laugh Bambam gives is genuine, and it isn’t long before they’re trading reasons why Jinyoung’s a terrible friend. To be honest, they bitch about Jinyoung all the time, both behind his back and blatantly in front of him, but it never gets old. Sometimes Jackson feels slightly guilty for bitching about Jinyoung with Bambam, but he knows all their jabs about Jinyoung don’t make him or Bambam like Jinyoung less as a friend. And if right now, bitching about Jinyoung takes Bambam’s mind off what Jackson had unthinkingly said earlier, well, _there’s no reason not to do it, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's obsessed with the choker, and it's not me~ (Well, I mean, I am, but that's not the point, lol). 
> 
> Also, more reasons why Jinyoung's a terrible friend and some unexpected insecurities from Jackson and Bambam (especially Bambam's cos I wasn't expecting it until I somehow wrote it). I'm sorry I didn't make Jackson dress Bambam in something more fancy but Jackson's thought process of choosing Bambam's outfit is me, so I hope you guys don't mind... (I don't know what to make Bambam wear when he already dresses so well, so let's just make him comfy lol.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll love to hear what you guys think! :D


	25. Watch a guy who likes routine handle the unexpected!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's pov.  
> Mark's wearing an outfit that JB has chosen, but that's the only break in his routine, right?

Mark’s back in his office after getting a cup of coffee from the pantry. Jackson had seemed a bit jittery just now, but Mark supposed it was his fault for scaring the guy. Anyway, he hadn’t spilled his coffee and Jackson seemed cool with the whole thing, so Mark’s putting his mind to other things. The video he was editing before he went down is on his computer screen, frozen on a frame of Junior’s face (not entirely on purpose, he’s just editing the close-up scenes of Junior from when Junior and Yugyeom were acting out the arguing scene). Setting his cup down after a small sip because the drink’s too hot, Mark decides he can afford a short break before resuming editing.

Clicking around, he pulls up Chrome to google for nice quaint bookstores nearby, wondering if he’ll be able to find another one beside the one he had already brought Junior to. Junior had been pretty enamored with the previous one, and Mark thinks he’ll like to see Junior’s face light up again if he brings him to another vintage bookstore. So he methodologically checks every link on the search page, hoping to find some place interesting enough to casually invite Junior to next time. He’s reading some blog post about a rather cute little bookstore that’s also a café, when his phone buzzes.

Mark hardly ever gets messages, especially during work time, so he’s curious. When he unlocks his phone, the name of the sender reads _Junior_. Given that JB’s pretty much the only person who messages Mark consistently, a message from Junior is the last thing he expects, honestly. Mark’s heart starts thumping a little harder, even though it’s just a tiny little message that might not be anything. _It’s probably nothing_ , Mark thinks _. It’s could just be something related to yoga that Junior thought he needs to inform Mark of._ _Calm down._

Junior hasn’t texted Mark since that time they exchanged messages for the interview. It wasn’t like there was any reason to, after all. For all Mark knows, Junior could have already deleted his number after they finished filming the video, but the flashing light from the text message on his phone suggests otherwise. Taking a deep breath, Mark tries not to keep guessing what Junior might have sent him, quickly clicking on the notification so he can read it instead.

_Did you ever decide on what colour to dye your hair?_

The message isn’t what Mark expects ( _it’s not about yoga, for one_ ). He’s not sure what to make of the fact that Junior remembers the conversation they had on Saturday for long enough to ask. Thumbs hovering over his phone, Mark tries not to think too much as he types a simple reply: _Yeah, I dyed it purple_.

Junior’s probably using his phone at the moment, because there’s a new message just a few seconds after Mark sends his reply. _Ohh, sounds cool. What does it look like?_

Mark’s considering how he can describe it to Junior ( _like it’s just purple? A pastel one like Junior had suggested… not that Mark will tell Junior that_ ), when he realizes he can just send a photo. The idea of sending Junior a selfie to show him his hair sounds frivolous, but Mark tries taking a few photos anyway. He’s looking through them, wondering which to send, but none of them are suitable. He looks too awkward, whether smiling or giving a neutral face.

Mark sighs. He can’t send Junior an awkward selfie ( _also, isn’t it weird, sending him a selfie to begin with?_ ). Maybe he should just write a description of his hair colour.

 

 

There’s too much footage of the short argument scene for the project that Mark’s editing (he’s editing 4 videos for the gay and bi boyfriend series and he’s currently on the second). The many clips are all from when JB kept yelling cut during filming so they are technically all NG cuts because JB never did okayed any of the scenes, only stopping then because Junior had argued. Mark remembers saying at that time that he’ll figure out how to edit the many clips to piece the video together, but now that he’s actually at the editing stage, he’s not sure what he should do. It’s not that there are no good clips to use. Rather, the reverse is true. There’s more than one good clip for each of the parts and Mark’s not sure which to choose. This is probably the opposite of a problem, but the paralysis of choice is a very real thing, Mark considers as he idly spins a pen (a pen he’s not even using to write).

He’s rewatching each of the shortened clips, already down to three choices after a few rounds of elimination, and Mark’s wondering if anyone would even notice or care that he’s making an effort to find the best possible 3 seconds of each angle. Probably not. He’s kind of sick of choosing already though, even if he’s watching mostly Junior’s acting (picking the cuts for Yugyeom’s parts were easier because he messed up quite a lot in the earlier days of filming with JB’s terribly contradictory directions). Finishing the last of his coffee, Mark switches to the webpages of quaint bookstores and starts browsing again.

 

 

Mark’s looking for novelty bookstores on the Internet when someone knocks. Hastily switching his computer screen back to work related programs, Mark calls out, “Come in.” The door opens to show a tuff of blond hair, and Jackson appears with a sheepish smile. Mark’s about to ask why, when the answer becomes apparent. There’s someone standing behind Jackson.

“Hey,” Junior says, as if it’s perfectly normal for him to be standing in Mark’s office on a Monday with no prior notice.

“Uh, hi Junior,” Mark manages after a few awkward seconds of being frozen. “What are you doing in Buzzfeed?” ( _There, he didn’t sound completely lame at least._ )

“Oh, I came by to find Bambam and Jackson for dinner. It’s been a long time since the three of us got to hang out together.”

 _Right, of course, why else would he be here?_ Hoping he doesn’t look too surprised, Mark nods slightly. He opens his mouth to say something in reply, but nothing comes to mind, so he closes it again. Beside Junior, Jackson shifts his weight, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets, then mutters, “Jinyoung, I thought you had something to ask Mark?”

The glare Junior shoots Jackson makes the blond roll his eyes, and normally Mark would laugh at Jackson’s exaggerated reaction, but he’s more interested to know what Junior had wanted to ask him.

“Uh… Jackson told me you guys are doing a video where you dress JB for a week, so I was wondering if I can add a little input…” Junior says, although he’s still shooting daggers at Jackson. It’s not helped by the fact that Jackson looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh, chewing on his lower lip but with his cheeks high from the grin threatening to escape anyway.

 _There’s something going on_ , Mark thinks, but he doesn’t know what. So he just raises an eyebrow, “Technically we already bought all the clothes for the week’s outfits. But I guess if it’s something interesting I can put it in and lie about it. What were you going to suggest?”

“Sandals with socks,” Junior answers with a straight face, even as Jackson bursts out laughing, finally unable to hold himself back anymore. Mark doesn’t get why it’s so funny though, so he just looks between Jackson’s bent over form and Junior looking distinctly like he wants to pretend he doesn’t know Jackson (although they’re just in Mark’s office and there’s only three of them here, all of whom already know Jackson is Junior’s friend so there’s no point).

Eventually, Junior runs a hand through his hair, explaining, “I just thought it’s worth a shot. He wore it once to some party in college and got teased about it for ages, and has since sworn off sandals. I thought the video is the perfect opportunity to make him wear it again.”

Mark runs the thought over in his head. He could definitely fit sandals with socks into one of the outfits he got, and if it’s really something JB swore never to wear again, it’ll definitely get a rise out of him (and that’s always good for the video, isn’t it?). Figuring there’s no harm to anything (besides possibly JB’s pride), Mark nods. “Sure, why not. I can add that in.”

Jackson’s now wiping his tears from laughing too hard, so Mark pulls some tissue from the box behind him, walking out from behind his desk to pass it to him. There’s a moment when Jackson laughs even harder while staring at Junior, but whatever it is that he had been looking at, Mark doesn’t catch. All he sees is Junior holding his elbow, smiling ever so slightly at Mark even though his eyes are glaring at Jackson still.

After Jackson calms down enough to take the tissues from his hand, Mark quickly returns to his seat behind the table, conscious of the fact that he’s in very tight jeans and no boxers (either one would be fine alone but both at the same time isn’t something Mark’s used to). _Nobody else probably cared or noticed though_ , Mark thinks, but he scoots his chair into the table anyway, feeling more comfortable now that he’s hidden by the table.

“I guess that’s all, I should get back to my desk,” Jackson says between soft laughs, still dabbing at his eyes. Junior nods a few times then, swallowing but not speaking up although he waves bye before walking out of the room with Jackson. The door shuts with a soft thud, and Mark lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

 

Mark’s editing the video again, finally having gotten around to choosing the clip to use, when his phone buzzes. It’s a message from Junior: _I forgot to say it just now, but purple hair suits you._

In the reflection of his computer screen, Mark sees himself grinning, and he blinks. He’s not sure what to reply Junior, especially if he doesn’t want to come off as being a huge fanboy (the fact that he feels his heart soaring for no reason over a tiny compliment is testament to his fanboying, because normal people don’t get so crazy, right?). He hasn’t even begun to type a reply, when a new message appears.

_By the way, remember to sign up for yoga sessions this week :) You don’t want your body to forget what you’ve learnt by going too long between sessions._

Right… Junior’s probably just being nice to him because he’s his student. Mark takes a deep breath, typing that he’ll call the yoga place soon, skipping over the comment about his hair because he doesn’t know what to say. It’s only after he presses _send_ does Mark remember that he could have just typed a “thanks” so he won’t seem rude. Mark hesitates for a full minute, before he actually sends an additional text that only reads, _And thanks._

He hopes Junior doesn’t think he’s weird.

 

 

There’s no reply. Mark’s checked his phone a dozen times at least, between sending that last message and driving home after work (Jackson wasn’t at his desk when Mark left, and neither was Junior nor Bambam). He’s cleaning up after throwing his takeout containers, trying not to think too much of the fact that Junior hadn’t replied his last message. _The guy’s probably busy. Wasn’t he supposed to have dinner and catch up with Jackson and Bambam? Yeah, that must be why…_ Figuring there’s no point in dwelling on this, Mark puts his phone down after a last check ( _still no new messages_ ), and heads to his bathroom.

Mark’s finished showering when he finally spots a notification on his phone, and he snatches it up too quickly. It’s actually from Junior. But instead of a message, there’s a photo, and Mark has to click on the photo, enlarging it before he recognizes that it’s JB and Junior in the photo. It’s taken in the night, probably, the lighting orangey under some streetlights, and JB’s wearing something that was probably fashionable in the 90s, which means it’s outdated even in the photo, because Junior’s wearing a college tee. There’s also what looks like sandals and socks on JB’s feet, which is probably the reason why Junior sent him this photo. But Mark’s not paying attention to JB’s poor taste in fashion; he’s staring at JB’s hand casually resting on Junior’s waist, and Junior’s arm slung over JB’s shoulder, both of them wearing huge grins

A while later, a message notification from Junior appears over the photo that Mark’s still staring at. _Blackmail material_ , it says, with a smiley face at the end. Despite Junior finally responding, and with a cheerful text too, Mark’s suddenly not so excited because of what he has just seen. To be honest, it’s really stupid, because _hasn’t he already heard of JB and Junior’s past history from JB before_? But maybe seeing for himself how in love they once were is a different thing.

Tossing his phone on the bed without opening the new message, Mark sinks into his bed, pulling the covers up so he can sleep even though it’s hours earlier than his usual bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, the first Mark chapter that took me forever to write (Mark chapters are usually the fastest lol). I mean, it's mostly because I went and wrote a bunch of Yugnior oneshots in between, and finished one of my Block B chaptered fics. Doing that took quite a bit of effort so I had to take a break from writing other stuff because I wrote too much. :| But I got this chapter out because I wrote like half of it already, and thought I'll write a bit more so I can update you guys. I hope you like it :) I'll love to know what you think~
> 
> Also, updates will be slower from now on because my school's starting next week and I have to work on my dissertation in the meantime. :/
> 
> If you want to check out the other GOT7 stuff I wrote recently:  
> \- [Instant crush; instantly crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600978) (Yugyeom/Jinyoung angsty-ish oneshot. I personally really like this.)  
> \- [Lucid dreaming or just reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608454) (Yugyeom/Jinyoung fluff/humor oneshot)


	26. When you freak out over the smallest things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson catches up with Bambam and Jinyoung over dinner, or maybe more like just Jinyoung because that guy's hiding something.
> 
> Also, what outfit will Bambam put Jackson in after the revealing one on the first day?

Jackson’s at dinner with Jinyoung and Bambam. It’s just some diner in town because Bambam wanted to eat at one of their old hangouts, and the food isn’t bad but it isn’t fantastic either. That didn’t stop them from ordering too much food and even dessert though, because the mood tonight feels celebratory, what’s with the three of them being gathered here where they used to eat in high school. But Jackson’s kind of worried that he’s eating too much for his diet (though, to be honest, his diet is always getting shot so maybe he shouldn’t even call it a diet really),because right now he’s too full to move. Leaning his head back, he watches Bambam flirt with their waitress, the girl’s smiling like she actually means it instead of just playing along to get a larger tip. Beside Bambam, Jinyoung’s checking his phone still, nibbling his lower lip as his brows knit together.

“Jinyoung, you’ve been staring at your phone for like the past 10 minutes. We’re supposed to be catching up, but you’ve not talked in ages, you know,” Jackson mumbles, pouting slightly.

Jinyoung spares a quick glance, before his eyes drift back to his phone and sighs. Bambam’s just done talking to the waitress, the girl leaving to get them their bill, so he sneaks a peek at Jinyoung’s screen.

“Who’s Mark?” Bambam asks, cheek resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder, then answers himself almost immediately, “Oh wait, isn’t that the purple haired guy from this morning? The one you asked Jackson to send you a photo of?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, so Jackson replies “Yes”, sitting up so he can lean over the table to see the phone for himself. _Jinyoung’s talking to Mark?_ He never knew they sent each other messages. “What are they talking about?”

“They’re not,” Bambam replies matter-of-factly. “Mark hasn’t seen Jinyoung’s last message.”

“We weren’t talking about anything important,” Jinyoung mutters, switching off his phone display so Bambam can’t see anything else, and Jackson sits back, his plan to nose into Jinyoung’s messaging history foiled.

“You were looking at your phone for really long though,” Jackson points out, wagging his finger at him until Jinyoung makes a face at him. “Sheesh. Fine, don’t tell us about it, I’ll just ask Mark myself –“

“Don’t!”

“Why not?”

“…never mind. Ask him if you want,” Jinyoung mutters, and Jackson rolls his eyes. He motions his slightly at Bambam, eyes glancing to Jinyoung and giving a tiny shoulder shrug, the universal motion for “what’s going on?”. Bambam just gives him a wide-eyed expression and shakes his head. So Jackson pulls out his phone, looking to find Mark’s contact, but there’s a hand snatching his phone before he gets there.

“Oh my gosh, Jackson, I wasn’t serious,” Jinyoung hisses, offended. Jackson should be the one offended though, so he just grabs his phone back.

“Tell us then. You were looking at your phone too seriously for too long for this to be just a casual conversation.”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer for a while, but Bambam forcibly takes his phone, reading the messages for himself, and Jinyoung just covers his face with his hands, no longer resisting the invasion of his privacy. After a couple of scrolls up and down, Bambam turns to face Jinyoung, asking, “Are you like, interested in this Mark guy? Because you’re doing a terrible job at flirting with him, if you are.”

 _Interested? Jinyoung? In Mark?_ Jackson is about to ask Bambam why he had come to such a farfetched conclusion when he recalls how Jinyoung was asking for a photo of Mark earlier today. And how Jinyoung had appeared suddenly in the office in the afternoon, saying he wanted to join them earlier although the original plan was to meet at the diner for dinner. Or how he said he wanted to go find Mark’s office to ask him some question, but wouldn’t tell Jackson what, until Jackson threatened to reveal that Jinyoung asked for a photo of Mark earlier. That got Jinyoung to mutter something about how he just wanted to come over to see Mark’s new hair colour in person and compliment him, which Jackson didn’t really believe, because Jinyoung had said he wanted to _ask_ Mark a _question_ , but that wasn’t a question. He had let it slide though, because Jinyoung’s actual question to Mark in the office was hilarious. But putting all those information together means Bambam’s guess suddenly makes a lot of sense (although Jackson’s still not sure how Bambam came to that conclusion by only looking at Jinyoung’s conversation with Mark and knowing that Jinyoung got a sneak photo of Mark. Then again, Bambam’s an expert on flirting so…).

“Seriously, Jinyoung? Were you using me to get a photo of your crush?” Jackson frowns, more confused than angry, and across the table, Jinyoung gives a slight, almost imperceptible nod. “Since when have you started noticing Mark like that anyway? Wh –“

“Jackson, that’s not important right now,” Bambam interrupts. “Jinyoung, isn’t this photo of you with your college boyfriend? Why did you even send it to Mark if you’re interested in him?”

“I don’t know. It’s the only photo I found of Jaebum in sandals and socks so I just sent it to Mark because I told him to dress Jaebum in that combination and I just didn’t think it through, I guess?”

“Oh,” Bambam breathes, “Damn. Okay. That wasn’t smart.”

“I know that, don’t state the obvious,” Jinyoung huffs, pouting. “He’s seen the photo but he didn’t see the next message I sent even though it was only a minute later. I don’t know what he’s thinking now. Did I mess up?” A low groan comes from the slumped pile that is Jinyoung, and Jackson rolls his eyes but gently pats the guy’s hair.

“Dude, you’re overthinking. Maybe Mark’s just busy and hasn’t seen the new message. Or he might have went to sleep or something,” Jackson offers, hoping to comfort his friend. Bambam reaches a hand over Jinyoung’s shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze. Bambam’s opening his mouth to say something, when the waitress appears, unaware that she’s interrupting at an awkward moment. Jackson quickly pulls out his card to pay, and she heads off.

Jackson’s not sure what to say now, so he puts a hand out, wordlessly asking for Jinyoung’s phone. Bambam passes it to him, and he scrolls through the short conversation Jinyoung has with Mark. The photo of Jinyoung with Jaebum is one of the last messages sent, but as Jackson scrolls up, he finds the first message Jinyoung had sent Mark earlier today.

“Did you actually send Mark a question asking him if he had dyed his hair _after_ you already got a photo of Mark and my reply that his hair is freshly purple?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung mumbles, picking up a dessert fork to drag the melted ice cream around the plate pointlessly, “Why? I can’t tell him I already saw a photo, can I?”

“Well, probably not, I guess?” Jackson answers, frowning. Something bugs him about the way Jinyoung’s messaging Mark though, and he has to think hard before he figures out why. “You know, aren’t you being kind of untruthful in how you’re getting to know Mark?”

Bambam tilts his head at the remark, and Jinyoung blinks, but Jackson continues, “I mean, you’re probably more worried about how Mark isn’t replying your message, which to be honest could just be because he’s busy but like… you aren’t being very honest with Mark right now are you?” There’s no reply so Jackson explains, “What I mean is, maybe you should just tell Mark things outright, how you feel and stuff. Like, let him know that you didn’t mean to send the photo of you and Jaebum if you’re worried about what he thinks of that, instead of spending this whole time worrying about it. And don’t do things like ask him about whether he had dyed his hair when you already know the answer ‘cause that’s just another type of pretense.”

Jackson’s not sure if his point is clear (it all sounded better in his head), and he half expects Bambam to say Jackson’s suggestion is only for the blunt straightforward sort who doesn’t know how to flirt well. Instead, Bambam puts a hand to his chin, musing, “Hmm, actually, Jackson might be right. You’re being kind of mopey for no reason, you know. Mark doesn’t know you’re here worrying about him not replying your message, and you’re not giving him hints that you’re _interested_ either, so he might not know what to think of anything, let alone the photo.”

Jinyoung looks between both of them and his eyes widen slightly. There’s a dramatic flipping of his hair when he throws his head back with a groan, covering his eyes with his but he doesn’t refute what they’ve said. In response, Jackson just gives another pat, while Bambam makes comforting sounds while he finds some cash to tip the waitress when she returns.

 

 

The next morning, Jackson finds himself being pulled by Bambam to the changing room he was in just yesterday the first thing he arrives. He’s changing into the outfit Bambam has chosen for him, when he mumbles, “Isn’t it kind of silly, having to change here in the office every morning? I have to put on a fresh outfit at home, wear it for the drive, only to change out of it like an hour later. And I have to do it for the next few days…”

Bambam doesn’t answer from outside the door, so Jackson figures maybe he didn’t speak loudly enough. He’s too lazy to repeat his complaint though, so he just pulls on the black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Jackson’s wondering why Bambam’s pretty much letting him wear his usual go-to outfit for work, when he finds something black and strappy in the bag Bambam had handed him the clothes in. Shaking it loose from the bag, Jackson tilts his head, trying to figure out what he’s holding. It’s pleather again, a bunch of thick and thin straps with silver buckles, and he doesn’t know which way is what, or where this mysterious bunch of BDSM looking equipment is supposed to go. Jackson’s just going to open the door and ask Bambam for help when the door opens by itself.

“What-“

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t know you were inside-“ JB’s face is averted, and Jackson blinks, because he’s already dressed so it’s not like there was any harm done.

“It’s okay, I’ve finished changing already,” he says, grabbing his discarded clothes and moving for JB to use the room. He’s out the door when he notices that Bambam’s nowhere to be found. _No wonder there wasn’t any reply just now_ , Jackson thinks.  He vaguely wonders if Bambam’s at the toilet or if he wandered off somewhere to find girls again. Expecting JB to have gone into the changing room by now, Jackson’s surprised when he hears JB clear his throat from a little too close behind him.

“Uh, you’ve… changed?”

Jackson frowns. He looks down at his outfit, then back up at JB. “Yeah, I did. Why?”

“Nothing,” JB replies, although his eyes glance to the side, and he lowers his head slightly, “Just thought Bambam would put you in something different, that’s all. Although… wait, what’s that?”

Jackson follows where JB’s eyes are looking, and he spots the pleather straps lying on the pile of clothing he’s stuffed haphazardly into the bag. Feeling his ears suddenly heat up for no reason, Jackson has to take a deep breath before he can answer in what is a hopefully normal enough voice, “It was in the pile of things Bambam gave me to wear. I don’t know how to wear it though. I was going to ask him for help, but I don’t know where he has gone.”

JB doesn’t say anything for a while, and Jackson’s tempted to wave a hand in front of his frozen face when the guy suddenly says, “I think it’s a body harness.”

“A body harness?” Jackson hasn’t heard of the term before, and he thinks JB picks up on his lack of knowledge from his questioning tone.

“Yeah. It’s something people wear over their clothes,” JB explains, even taking out his phone to google for images. It’s mostly a bunch of models wearing what still looks like black strappy things to Jackson, but he supposes it is considered fashion when worn over well-made shirts and such. It does seem like the kind of clothing and stuff Bambam would be interested in though ( _didn’t he make me wear a choker yesterday as well?_ ). Jackson scrolls down the google image search a bit more, but he spots a bunch of body harnesses over naked men instead of the fully clothed models earlier, so he quickly returns the phone to JB, pretending he’s done looking instead of just being embarrassed ( _I’ve nothing to be embarrassed about though, seriously, stop it, Jackson Wang_ ).

“Okay, so it’s a body harness then. I suppose Bambam wouldn’t have let me off with a simple outfit of just t-shirt and jeans. No, it’s got to be something that looks vaguely… kinky,” Jackson grumbles, noticing a slight twitch in the corner of JB’s lips at the word “kinky”. He hadn’t exactly wanted to use that word, but it’s the only thing that comes to mind after the images he’s just seen. He doesn’t get to comment on it though, because JB’s face is schooled back to a neutral expression again. Sliding his hand into his jeans pocket, Jackson wraps his fingers around his phone, wondering if he should call Bambam. He still has to give the guy his outfit for the day, after all. Maybe he’ll ask for Bambam’s help to put on the body harness as well, although he’s kind of happier wearing the current outfit minus the kinky straps.

Jackson’s slowly pulling his phone out when JB mutters, much too softly, “If you need help wearing that, I can, you know, help you.”

 _What?_ Jackson’s brain doesn’t fully comprehend the sentence, and he blinks a few times, even slightly tilting his head. JB runs a hand through his hair, before adding sheepishly, “Like you know, there’s a bunch of buckles and stuff, so I figured you could use some help.”

“Ah, right,” Jackson gets out. He’s not entirely sure if he wants the help though ( _he’s not sure if he even wants to wear the body harness actually),_ but JB’s already picked it up, turning it over a few times to find which way is up. It looks more like something that goes over the body once JB’s holding the straps properly, although Jackson’s still not entirely sure how it’s supposed to be worn.

“Here, there’s a buckle at the neck and back,” JB says, motioning for Jackson to turn. He follows without thinking, and finds the straps placed against his chest, JB’s arms having moved quickly without him realizing.

“Hold them while I close the buckle,” JB instructs from behind, breath ghosting against Jackson’s ear while his fingers work on the neck straps. Jackson keeps his attention on the studio door in front of him, trying not to fidget, because JB’s only trying to help, and him being squirmy would just prolong the process, _right?_ He doesn’t realized he’s been holding his breath until JB mumbles, “Jackson, you can relax you know. In fact, you should relax, because if not I’ll end up adjusting the buckles too tight for you to breathe comfortably.”

Jackson nods slightly, taking in a full lungful of air, managing a small, if awkward, smile though no one’s looking at his face. Behind him, JB resumes his task, moving to the straps around Jackson’s waist. It’s done before Jackson notices, and the sudden loss of heat from JB standing so close behind him makes Jackson frown slightly. He’s not sure why he’s frowning though, so Jackson changes his expression to a more normal one as he turns around to face JB again.

“Uh, thanks,” he says. JB gives him a smile, although it’s really just his lips stretched thin and slightly upturned at the ends, looking more awkward than the pleasantness a smile is usually supposed to convey, especially with how his hands are behind his back. Not sure what he should do to dissipate the tension, Jackson goes for being overly cheery, slapping a hand on JB’s bicep. His voice sounds a bit too high when he says, “I’ll be going back to work now. You should, change. Or something.”

Lowering his head to avoid JB’s gaze, Jackson absentmindedly rearranges the clothes in the bag he’s holding so he has an excuse for looking down. He can’t catch JB’s expression from his current view and there’s no verbal reply, but Jackson sees JB’s feet moving towards the changing room. He doesn’t linger long enough to see JB close the door, although he assumes JB does. Without looking up, Jackson turns and makes his way out of the studio, away from the strange air inside. It is only when he’s in the corridor does Jackson lift his head again, putting a hand to his chest where his heart is beating erratically fast.

A minutes passes like this until Jackson remembers he’s supposed to call Bambam . Maybe he should have done that earlier, because then he would have averted whatever just happened in the studio. Jackson pulls slightly at the fitting but not overly tight bunch of straps against his torso, wondering why he still feels so flustered even though he’s no longer standing beside JB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, now Jackson knows what Jinyoung really thinks of Mark eh? Also, I was vaguely worried about Jinyoung lying so much to Mark. I mean, it's kind of cute since they're still in the I-don't-know-what-this-is stage but I figured someone (read: Jackson) should point it out to him that it's not a healthy premise to any relationship (including friendship). And Bambam has mad skills of deduction, haha. 
> 
> How do you like the new outfit Jackson's being put in/how do you like how Jackson was put into said outfit by a certain someone? ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll love to hear what you think! If anyone's interested, I'm also on [tumblr](stillcian1675.tumblr.com).


	27. Getting intimate without taking your clothes off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes for yoga after work, happy to be rid of the body harness, but the tightness in his chest doesn't subside even without that piece of clothing.

As Jackson undoes the buckles on the body harness, he can’t help but remember how nervous he had been earlier in the morning, when JB was helping him wear the bundle of straps. He remembers how JB’s fingers had barely grazed the bare skin of his neck peeking above the neckline of his t-shirt, and how JB’s breath had been a warm puff against the shell of his ear. There wasn’t anything particularly inappropriate about the way JB had helped him put on the body harness, but as he pulls the straps out of the buckles, Jackson can’t help but recall how flustered he had been earlier, and how he’s still a little disconcerted now.

Maybe he’s more easily flustered today because the body harness makes him feel weird, Jackson thinks, the moment he has the thing off. He’s in the changing rooms of the yoga studio, ready to go for lessons now that work has ended. How he managed to survive walking around office the whole day wearing that strange contraption he has no clue, especially after he just realized how uncomfortable it had been making him the whole day, not least because it is a tight fit against his body.

Although, maybe _fit_ isn’t quite the right word here. It fits, but it also sometimes digs into his body when he moves, reminding Jackson that he’s wearing straps over his torso in what is probably an oddly erotic display even if he has his t-shirt on. He hadn’t liked the gaze people had given him when they started to notice that he was wearing a body harness over a t-shirt either.

Jackson guesses he should consider himself lucky that Bambam had chosen black for both the harness and the t-shirt because at least on first glance most people won’t notice that he’s wearing it. But that’s only a small comfort because once his colleagues got close enough, it had been pretty hard for them to not notice, and he couldn’t escape the questions that followed. At least he’s done with those now, he thinks, because he’s wearing a simple tank and shorts for exercise, and no one at the yoga place had seen him walk in with the outfit earlier.

Bambam has already gone home sometime in the afternoon (in the sleeveless basketball jersey and cut-off denim shorts Jackson chose for him) to go out with his family, and Jinyoung’s not taking the class that Jackson’s heading for right now, so he’s pretty much safe from having to voice out any of his thoughts for now. Both of them have been friends with him for long enough to notice his thinking face (as Bambam first termed it) when his thoughts are somewhere else, and right now, Jackson’s thoughts are anywhere but where his body is. That he almost walks into the door without first pushing it open is evidence enough.

“You should open the door first, before walking in,” Yugyeom points out from where he’s standing behind Jackson in the corridor.

“Right,” Jackson mumbles, too surprised to come up with a better retort. Squeezing his eyes shut for a second to collect himself, Jackson takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes and twists the door handle to enter the class.

 

 

Jackson’s unrolling the yoga mat when someone walks in, muttering “sorry”. The voice sounds familiar. When he looks up, it’s JB shuffling into the room, looking around trying to find a spot he can lay the mat on. Their eyes meet while Jackson’s still registering the fact that JB is here (JB who he had seen earlier today in the office, not that he should be thinking about _that_ now), and it’s at this time that Yugyeom says, “JB, you can use the spot next to Jackson there.”

He’s still kind of dazed, but Jackson thinks the” hey” he gives JB as the guy settles his mat down sounds relatively normal.

“Hey,” JB says back, hair falling over his eyes as he squats to smooth the mat flat. “Are you here for the yoga video? I thought you would have finished your 10 lessons by now.”

JB’s voice sounds more normal than Jackson recalls it being earlier this morning, and Jackson thinks JB might have given him a quick once-over. Then again, maybe JB had only barely glanced in his direction, and Jackson’s just assuming he’s assessing his now normal outfit (compared to the weird one he had been wearing in the morning) because he’s still sort of paranoid after the bout of questions about his outfit in the office earlier. Anyway, JB doesn’t actually mention anything about his clothes, so Jackson doesn’t bring it up either. At the front of the class, Yugyeom’s starting the stretches, and Jackson lets his body follow the movement, already used to the routine from his previous sessions. When he’s in a more comfortable position to speak, Jackson finally answers, “Yeah, I actually finished my 10 lessons for the video long ago. I decided to just sign up and take extra lessons since I actually quite like yoga. What about you?”

“Ha, I haven’t finished my required number of lessons,” JB huffs, sounding oddly sarcastic, or maybe just resigned as he looks up every now and then to follow Yugyeom’s movements. Jackson points a finger at JB’s oddly placed foot, and JB takes the hint that he needs to shift it. When he’s regained his balanced, JB continues, “I actually have 5 more lessons to do, after this one.”

“5 more? We only have until Sunday to finish the yoga life-change video. So that’s like… 5 more days, if we don’t count today,” Jackson calculates, frowning slightly. He wonders if JB’s going to go for a session every day until Sunday, or if he’ll give up trying to finish the required number of lessons. He knows some other colleagues have already given up on the video, complaining that yoga’s too tough for them to do with their work schedule. Jackson doesn’t judge them, because he knows everyone has their own level of commitments but he can’t help but hope JB’s not one to back out of something he’s agreed to do previously. He’s not sure why he’s even hoping for anything though, because it’s not like what JB does will concern him. Ignoring the thought, Jackson looks up to check his posture against Yugyeom’s demonstration. Beside him, JB wobbles a little but manages to stand comfortably in the warrior position they’re all doing.

After taking a few breaths during which JB stably maintains his position, JB says, “Yeah, I know. I don’t really want to come for a session every day, so I booked 2 for today. I’ll probably do another 2 on Thursday or something, so I can finish all 5 before Sunday.”

“Oh,” Jackson says, feeling oddly glad that JB’s not giving up, even if it’s not his business. He’s getting ready to move to a different pose when JB speaks again.

“Though the problem with the second session later is that it’s a partner yoga class,” JB mumbles, voice mostly muffled from how his face is turned away from Jackson’s in the current position he’s in.

“Ah,” Jackson says, not sure what else to add, so he doesn’t.

 

 

The class they were in has ended, most of the people streaming out of the room although JB’s still on the floor. Jackson doesn’t have another session the way JB has, so he can actually leave now, but seeing JB sitting alone in the room waiting for the partner yoga class to start feels kind of sad. Leaning against the door, Jackson contemplates heading for the shower, but his feet doesn’t move. Instead, he hears himself ask, “How will you do the partner yoga when you have no partner?”

JB looks up from where he was absently glancing at the floor, beads of sweat clinging to the ends of his fringe. It should look gross, the way he’s so sweaty, but Jackson think the sight of JB with wet (admittedly perspiration wetted) hair looks kind of cool. The smell though, the smell isn’t that great, but he can live with it, because Jackson knows he probably doesn’t smell that fresh himself right now either, after the yoga session earlier. A bead of perspiration drips onto his pants, and JB drags his towel through his hair, wiping his perspiration before he replies, “Uh, I don’t know. I figured I won’t be the only one without a partner, so it’ll work out, somehow.” After a pause in which he gives an awkward smile, JB adds, “At least, that’s what I hope.”

JB looks so unsure sitting there alone in the room, so unlike his usual confident (or at least intimidating) appearance in the office, that Jackson ends up making a decision before he realizes what he’s decided on.

“I guess I’ll stay and be your partner for the next class then.”

JB looks surprised, eyes widening slightly at Jackson, but he doesn’t immediately protest. Before he can say anything though, Jinyoung enters the class with Yugyeom. There’s only Jackson and JB in the room at the moment, although other students are quickly entering, and Jackson doesn’t miss the raised brows his friend gives as he walks in.

“I didn’t know you signed up for this lesson,” Jinyoung says in an even tone, because he’s here as an instructor, not as Jackson’s friend and he can’t grab Jackson the way his eyes are suggesting that he might have if this wasn’t a class. Jackson’s glad for the setting, that he won’t get interrogated by Jinyoung (at least, not yet), but he gets up to talk to Jinyoung anyway.

“I kind of just decided to take the class 5 minutes ago, because JB doesn’t have a partner. It’ll be okay, right?”

“Uh,” Jinyoung says, the same time Yugyeom replies, “Yeah, just tell the front desk after the lesson ends, and it should be fine.”

Jackson hadn’t exactly meant the administrative issues when he asked the question, but Yugyeom’s answer gives him some reassurance at least, and Jinyoung had at least heard his reason even if he hadn’t given a proper reply. Jackson’s about to go back to his spot beside JB because class is starting, when Jinyoung grabs his arm, pulling him in to whisper, “What’s this?”

“What’s what?” Jackson asks, swallowing thickly because _he_ ’s not sure what he’s doing, to be really honest.

“I don’t know, _this_ ,” Jinyoung emphasizes with a widened stare, like it’ll clarify anything, and Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Dude, I don’t know what you mean. I’m just here to help a colleague out. There’s nothing strange about it, right?” Jackson’s not sure who he’s trying to convince, himself or Jinyoung, and the pointed glare Jinyoung gives shows that he had picked up just as much.

“Oh-kay,” Jinyoung drawls, clearly still suspicious, but Jackson doesn’t get to figure out what Jinyoung might add or ask, because Yugyeom calls for class to start. Jinyoung just gives him one last meaningful glance (the meaning of which Jackson doesn’t get), before he turns his attention to the class.

 

 

The partner yoga session starts off slow and easy with a breathing exercise. From what Jackson can see, everyone in this class already has a partner they’re paired with, and if he wasn’t here, JB would have been alone, maybe paired with one of the instructors (either Jinyoung or Yugyeom) perhaps. Jackson supposes it wasn’t an entirely bad decision on his part to keep the guy company, even if the decision itself had been a pretty impromptu one. At the front of the room, Yugyeom settles down on the mat in a cross-legged position, and Jinyoung mirrors him, sitting up straight with his back flat against Yugyeom’s.

“Just sit like this, with your backs against each other and rest your hands on your knees,” Yugyeom instructs, turning slightly to check the class. Jackson spares a glance at JB, noting that he’s already crouching to a seated position, and he quickly follows. They’re seated on the same mat, Jackson’s back just slightly touching JB’s because he doesn’t feel right leaning too far back. Behind him, JB doesn’t move, leaving only the barest of contact where their shoulders meet.

“You need to sit up straighter,” Yugyeom says when he walks up to check on their posture, pressing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder to straighten his back and also pushing him much closer to JB, removing what little gap there was between their lower backs. JB doesn’t say anything, just nods when Yugyeom says they’re good to go, and Jackson focuses on a random point on his legs, so he won’t end up putting all his attention on the fact that JB’s back is too warm against his, just slightly damp from the yoga session earlier. He follows Jinyoung’s counts of inhaling and exhaling, which helps to take his mind off how he can feel JB’s back tensing against his every time he breathes.

For a minute or so, Jackson counts his breaths, ignoring the warm body against his, until Jinyoung instructs them to pay attention to their partner’s breathing, to notice how each other’s ribcages move as they inhale and exhale, and Jackson has no choice but to actually focus his mind on how JB’s back expands when he inhales and tenses when he breathes out. JB’s breathing is steady, even, and Jackson finds himself matching his rhythm before he realizes. It’s oddly soothing, but strangely intimate, and Jackson’s glad when Yugyeom finally tells them to change positions after what feels much longer than the 3 minutes it had been (Jackson would know, because he had checked the wall clock far too many times in the short duration, wondering why the time wasn’t moving).

Unfortunately, the next position is pretty much similar to the first, just a twist of their torsos, requiring Jackson to place his right hand on JB’s left knee as he turns his body towards the guy, and JB to do the same on the other side. His left hand is now on his right knee, and Jackson holds the pose, breathing in sync with JB until Yugyeom tells them to turn in the other direction. He’s not sure which he’s more worried by, that this is only the second pose of many, or that he feels too _close_ to JB, even though they’re only lightly touching. Jackson blames it on the coordinated breathing and frequent reminders from Yugyeom to be “in sync with your partners”, but really, he’s also kind of unsettled by the fact that they’re following and accommodating each other’s movements so well. Besides being overly conscious of JB’s back against his, and JB’s hand lightly touching his knee, Jackson’s also hyperaware of his own body’s every single movement, even more so than when he had been wearing the body harness earlier today, if it’s possible. It feels…strange ( _he_ feels strange).

The next pose they have to do doesn’t help his already heightened awareness of JB, requiring Jackson to stand facing him. Jackson casually keeps his eyes down, although he leans his torso forward in a bow when he sees JB doing the same from his peripheral vision. The pose they’re doing now is called a temple pose, both of them hinging forward from the hips in what is essentially a 90-degrees bow, with their palms and forearms pressed against each other for balance. It brings JB’s face too close to Jackson’s, barely centimeters away, and Jackson feels heat rushing to his face, more than the exertion of the pose entails. He keeps his gaze on the floor, afraid to meet JB’s eyes, and even as they sway slightly in the position to maintain their balance, Jackson’s mind is on how his face is too hot, how his heart is beating a little too fast in his chest (not unlike how it was earlier today when JB was helping him wear the body harness). Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to volunteer to be JB’s partner earlier, Jackson thinks, because his chest feels too tight, and he doesn’t even have the excuse of the body harness constricting his chest anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took a while, but I hope you like it. :) Anyway, Jackson's still kind of lost and confused here, but he'll get somewhere later... (even if he might need a little nudge from others). Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far, I'll love to know what you think about this chapter ^^
> 
> P.S.: If anyone needs pictorial reference for what yoga poses they were doing, [this](http://www.sheknows.com/health-and-wellness/articles/1029405/partner-yoga-poses-for-beginners) is the article I referred to while writing.


	28. Are outsiders more perceptive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior's pov.  
> Junior talks to Jackson after the partner yoga class.

The moment Yuygeom announces that class has ended, Junior sees Jaebum say something that might be a “thank you” to Jackson before quickly leaving the room. His friend is still sitting cross-legged on the mat, frozen or momentarily stunned, Junior’s not sure. Hastily arranging the rolled up mats, Junior finishes up his duty as an instructor, leaving Yugyeom to do the last straightening up of the room as he walks over to Jackson.

“You might want to put the mat back to the front,” Junior says softly, hoping he won’t surprise Jackson. Jackson had seemed pretty out of it during the lesson just now, from the few moments Junior could spare to glance in Jackson and Jaebum’s direction. He’s not sure why Jackson is doing partner yoga with Jaebum; if there’s something that might have changed between the last time he had seen Jackson till now. Though, considering that he had only saw Jackson yesterday night for dinner, and the guy hadn’t mentioned anything about Jaebum in any way, Junior’s not really sure what might have prompted Jackson to suddenly take partner yoga with Jaebum. Also, while Jackson did say at the start of class that he’s just _helping a colleague_ , Junior wonders how much of that is true. In front of him, Jackson blinks a few times rapidly before he stands up and starts rolling the mat, and Junior follows him as he walks to stack it with the other ones in front.

“You okay?”

“Huh?” Jackson says as he turns around to look at Junior. “Uh. Yeah. Maybe.”

The uncertain tone in Jackson’s reply is so obvious that Junior doesn’t even need to be good at reading Jackson to know that something’s definitely the matter. He slings a hand over Jackson’s shoulder, walking them out of the room before he says, “Go take a shower. I’m done with teaching for today, so how about we go grab dinner on the way back?”

Jackson gives a slight nod, although he does answer, “Yeah, that sounds good,” in a voice that sounds like he’s faraway (probably thinking something in his head). With a last pat on Jackson’s back, Junior quickly heads off to the staff lockers to grab his things to shower so he can join Jackson soon.

 

 

Junior’s running a towel through his hair as he walks to the benches between the lockers in the shower room when he sees Jackson already dressed, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans instead of the exercise wear earlier, packing his things.

“Are you done already?”

“Yeah, just waiting for your slow ass,” Jackson replies with a slightly quirked smile, zipping up his gym bag. The teasing tone makes Junior feel a little better. Jackson looks almost normal again with that little smile on his face, eyes focused and not dazed like they were earlier. Quickly getting his clothes out, Junior tugs his shirt over his head just as someone walks past.

Said someone turns out to be Yugyeom, who’s also freshly showered and changed, and Junior’s about to say hi as he pulls the hem of his shirt down when the guy says, “Oh hey Jackson, are you and JB wearing couple outfits?”

_What?_

Junior doesn’t manage to voice his question from his surprise and it seems like Jackson’s about as speechless as he is by Yugyeom’s words because he’s spluttering. After a moment, Jackson manages to say, “What? What are you talking about?”

Yugyeom just looks at Jackson’s outfit, before he waves a hand in the general direction and replies, “Uh, JB was wearing a black tee with light blue jeans as well. Granted, his had ‘Iron Maiden’ written across it while yours is plain black but other than that it totally looks like a couple outfit.”

Jackson’s mouth is agape and he doesn’t speak, which Yugyeom probably takes to mean he needs elaboration, because the guy’s adding, “It’s okay, it’s kind of cute, how you and JB are wearing couple outfits.”

Having not said a word in this unexpected conversation so far, Junior wonders if Jackson’s speechless because Yugyeom’s question is so farfetched that he doesn’t know how to reply, or if it’s because Yugyeom actually spotted something few people would notice. Even he, Jackson’s good friend and Jaebum’s friend, only noticed a couple of signs here and there in their interactions, but having not seen or been told anything certain, Junior had decide that he shouldn’t jump to any conclusion prematurely (after all, that’s how some people “break up” before they even become a couple, from the pressure of their friends and family wanting them to get together). Junior keeps his thoughts to himself though, because he can ask Jackson later, when they’re alone at dinner. Right now he can tell Jackson just wants the conversation to end, so he jabs Jackson, prompting him to reply Yugyeom so they can leave.

“…uh, okay, thanks I guess,” Jackson mumbles as he closes his mouth and drifts out of his daze. His eyes take a while to refocus, but the moment it does, Jackson’s quickly adding, “BUT, we’re not together or anything!”

Yugyeom glances between Jackson and Junior a few times, and Junior keeps his face as neutral as he can. He still doesn’t know anything about _anything_ really, especially Jackson and Jaebum’s strange behavior so he doesn’t want to give Yugyeom any false clues. Jackson on the other hand, has a slightly panicked look, and Junior doesn’t know how Yugyeom is going to take that, because it could go either way. After a few more back and forth glances, Yugyeom suddenly gives a comprehending smile, “Ahhhh, okay. I get it. It’s a _secret_ ~ Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

It isn’t the response Junior was hoping for, not when he’s assuming at the moment that Jackson and Jaebum are not dating because that’s what Jackson had said and he should trust that his friend is telling the truth. He’s kind of worried because Yugyeom’s reply means he’s going to think something is going on between the two when there isn’t (or at least not the _level_ of something Yugyeom is probably assuming), but it does mean that no one but Yugyeom will know if he thinks it’s a secret. The kid knows how to keep secrets well, if anything, although that is only a small comfort if Yugyeom had really misunderstood the situation (Junior’s just going to assume _he’s_ not the one misunderstanding the situation here, because if so, Jackson has a lot of explaining to do later). Standing up, Junior gives a small smile at Yugyeom while he pulls Jackson’s arm to get him to move.

“Sorry to cut this conversation short, but Jackson and I are going for dinner and we should hurry if we want to beat the crowd.”

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Yugyeom says, his voice relatively normal but Junior can’t help but notice the twinkle in his eyes as the younger instructor lightly strolls out of the locker room.

 

 

He manages to hold off the questioning until they’re alone in the diner booth, but once the waitress brings them with their full order, Junior gives Jackson a long look.

“So,” Junior starts, taking care to choose his words carefully so he won’t shut Jackson down before he even gets to ask him what’s going on, “How come you were in the partner class with Jaebum just now?”

There, that was the simplest question he can ask, and Junior figures it’s a safe start. He watches Jackson slowly chew on his salad while he cuts his own food into smaller pieces. Spearing a piece of potato, Junior eats his sides while he waits. He doesn’t have to wait for too long.

“Uh, I told you just now,” Jackson answers after he swallows his mouthful of lettuce, voice softer than is necessary in the noisy diner. “I was just helping JB out. We have this yoga video thing, and JB had to take additional yoga classes because he didn’t take enough classes at the start, so he signed up for the partner yoga. But he didn’t have a partner, and since I was in the class with him before that, I offered to partner with him. That’s all.”

Junior mulls over the answer, wondering if there’s more that Jackson’s not telling him. The slightly hunched posture Jackson has combined with his drawn expression suggests that there’s more to what Jackson had said, but he’s not sure what it is, or what to ask so Jackson will talk about it. Resting his chin on his palm, Junior contemplates his options, before deciding to just be direct.

“Is there something bothering you?”

Jackson looks up with a slightly startled expression, mouth gaping slightly before he says, “Uh…”

Junior feels his eyebrows rise involuntarily, but he tries to keep his usual sarcastic look off his face. It’s not the right time, not when Jackson’s looking down and his body language is giving off vulnerable vibes. It seems to be the right thing to do, because after taking a deep breath, Jackson says, “Yeah. Sort of.”

Holding his breath, Junior waits for Jackson to continue. When he doesn’t, Junior mutters softly, “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Head still bowed over his food, Jackson pushes at his fries before he answers, “I just feel …weird. _Strange_.” After a low sigh, he adds, “I don’t really know what it is, but I’ve been feeling weird lately.”

“Okay.” He can work with this. Junior steals a fry from Jackson’s plate before he says, “When do you feel weird?”

“I don’t know, when I’m wearing the weird outfits that Bambam puts me in,” Jackson replies after a pause, then adds in a voice almost too soft to be heard over the background din, “…and when JB comes too close to me.”

If this was a comic, there would be special effects, things like lines fanned radially around Junior’s face to emphasize his concealed-surprised-not-surprised expression as he takes in what Jackson had said. But this is only real life, so all he has is a strange moment of clarity when his suspicion is _almost_ confirmed. Still, he should hear it from Jackson’s own mouth. Cautiously, with a casual (almost _too_ casual) tone, Junior asks, “Are you like, interested in Jaebum?”

The slight widening of Jackson’s eyes tells him more than words would, and Junior watches Jackson blink rapidly before the guy suddenly sighs, “…I don’t know. Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson... ahh, we're finally moving somewhere...
> 
> I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the usual 2k. It's because I originally wanted to put more of Jackson and Jinyoung's conversation in, but I realise it makes more sense to read the next part of the conversation from Jackson's pov, so I decided to split it. I'm hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's a bit short, and I'll love to know what you think :)
> 
> Also, just want to put it out here, I know Jinyoung has changed his stage name from Junior to Jinyoung, and to be honest I've always refer to him as Jinyoung even when he was called Junior. Someone asked if I would have Mark refer to Jinyoung as Jinyoung rather than Junior in the fic now that he changed his stage name, and I thought about it, but I realise the main problem is that Jinyoung calls himself Junior in the fic. So unless that mindset changes, it's going to be very hard for me to switch all the "Juniors" to "Jinyoungs" in this fic. I hope people reading understand. I fully respect Jinyoung's change in stage name, but for the purpose of this fic and the setting already laid out, I'm going to continue having Jinyoung refer to himself as Junior, and likewise Mark refer to him as Junior (as per fic!Junior's preference). Unless I somehow find a way to explain why fic!Junior would change the way he calls himself...
> 
> And I know this note is getting long, but one last thing. I know I haven't replied the comments from last chapter because I don't have much time/energy after school and when I do, I would try to write first to give you guys another update, so I hope you understand. I do read all the comments though, and I really appreciate it. I'll try to reply them soon! Thank you for the comments and kudos so far, really.


	29. Who’s in love? Not me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson talks to Jinyoung and realises a few things.

Jinyoung’s lips are slightly pursed as he makes a humming sound, but there’s no comment on Jackson’s admission, that Jackson might maybe (just _maybe_ ) like JB. Sinking into his seat, Jackson brings his hands up to cover his face. Already he can feel the warmth rushing to his face from saying the thought out loud – the thought that might have been subconsciously forming in his head this whole day, from the morning when JB helped him put on the harness, to Yugyeom’s casual question in the afternoon about whether he was in a couple outfit with JB, and finally solidifying just now when Jinyoung asked if he’s interested in JB directly.

Jinyoung hasn’t say anything, just waits patiently while he rubs his face. Jackson feels half frustrated and half embarrassed, although what he’s embarrassed about, he’s not entirely sure. He’s thinking over this when Jinyoung reaches over, offering a comforting touch, and Jackson looks up. Taking Jinyoung’s hand into his, Jackson makes himself give a small smile he doesn’t quite feel, before he jests, “I’m being stupid right now, aren’t I?”

There’s a moment when Jinyoung just stares at him, before he brings his other hand to cover Jackson’s, and he mumbles, “I don’t know. Why do you think you’re being stupid?”

“…aren’t I?” Jackson hears himself answer reflexively, before he takes a moment to think. Closing his eyes tightly shut, Jackson recollects his thoughts before he answers more seriously, “I… didn’t even realise I was…interested in JB until you said it aloud. Or maybe… maybe I knew it subconsciously but I didn’t really want to register it in the front of my mind.”

That was probably the truth, and the minute it’s out, Jackson feels a little better, although he still slumps a little and let his head drop. Jinyoung doesn’t even really look surprised at his admission, but then again, he was the one who had vocalized what Jackson was feeling before he could admit it, so that’s probably why. Jinyoung’s hands are still on his, now rubbing soothing circles and Jackson’s getting lulled into the comfortable silence when Jinyoung suddenly asks, “So… what do you like about Jaebum?”

Jackson feels his eyes widen. He hadn’t expected Jinyoung to ask that, but the question made him think. He’s not entirely sure, to be honest ( _or maybe he subconsciously has an idea but he hasn’t fully examined it for himself_ ). Stalling for time, Jackson raises an eyebrow at Jinyoung, “Funny that you’re asking me this question. What did _you_ like about JB last time?”

Jinyoung’s dramatic eyeroll is to be expected, but Jackson finds it amusing all the same.

“We’re not here to talk about me,” Jinyoung points out, and Jackson wants to ask _why not_ , wants shift the focus away from himself, which makes him think all the more he shouldn’t. Sighing, Jackson decides to ask softly, “Are you, you know, okay?”

“Okay about what?” Jinyoung asks around a mouthful of fries he steals from Jackson’s plate (which to be honest, he isn’t really eating anymore, so he’s not complaining).

“I don’t know, me liking JB?” His voice sounds too hesitant, and Jackson doesn’t dare to look up to see Jinyoung’s reaction after he made himself utter the worry he has had on his mind.

There’s a little pause, and Jackson hears Jinyoung swallow ( _probably the fries he had been eating, don’t think too much, Jackson_ , he chides himself), and then, “If you’re hesitating because of me for any reason, just, don’t. I’m over Jaebum already; he’s just a friend now.”

It’s not like he didn’t already know this, but Jackson still feels a little better after hearing Jinyoung’s words.

 

 

The conversation drifts into easier grounds afterward – work, Bambam and his family – and Jackson finds himself laughing along with Jinyoung about random stuff again. He almost forgets about what they were talking about earlier during dinner, until Jinyoung suddenly asks, “So, you didn’t answer me just now. What do you like about Jaebum?”

“Uh,” Jackson fumbles, reaching for his drink only to find that it’s empty (probably from when he had needed a drink from laughing too hard earlier while talking about Bambam and his usual antics), “I don’t know.” Jinyoung gives him a _look_ , and Jackson raises his hands up in surrender. Maybe he’s been saying _I don’t know_ as a reflex too much lately. He ponders for a while, seriously, before he answers, “He looks really cool. That’s the first thing I noticed. Well, that and his grumpiness.”

Saying that makes him recall the first few _unfriendly_ encounters he had with JB, and Jackson finds a short laugh rolling off his lips at the thought. Those first few encounters with JB had given him a strong (and not entirely positive) first impression of JB, and it didn’t help when Jackson later found out that JB was in fact the ex-boyfriend that Jinyoung never wanted to talk about. Across the table, Jinyoung gives a smile like he knows what Jackson’s thinking about (or maybe he’s just recalling other incidents about JB being cool and grumpy). After a while, Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, so Jackson adds, “But you know, I guess I like how he’s actually a nice and caring person despite his initial gruffness.”

Jinyoung hums in response, “Yeah, I get what you mean. Jaebum’s a nice guy. He’s not a bad person to like, I guess.” Jinyoung looks at him carefully after he finishes, and Jackson wonders if there’s anything on his face. When he picks up a napkin, Jinyoung laughs.

“What?”

“I can see you thinking that there’s something on your face.”

Jackson swipes the napkin a little too hastily across his mouth. “So is there?”

“Nope,” Jinyoung replies, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Then what were you staring at me so hard for?” There’s really nothing on the napkin when Jackson examines it, and he feels a little silly for overreacting.

“I was just wondering,” Jinyoung mumbles casually with a little wave, “Why you took so long to realize you like Jaebum. I hope… I mean, it’s not because of me right?”

Jackson has to blink a few times before he finds words. “Uh, no. I mean, maybe _slightly_? But to be honest, I just don’t think I’m ready for a relationship,” he admits.

 _Maybe that’s why I didn’t want to acknowledge that I like someone even in my own mind,_ Jackson thinks. The nonchalant shrug he gives at the end of the sentence is anything but, but Jackson doesn’t want to make the atmosphere too serious again. Jinyoung though, Jinyoung probably catches onto his faked calmness, because he raises an eyebrow although he’s nice enough to not press. Still, it makes Jackson add, “I mean, I just think I’m at a point in my life where I can barely manage to take care of myself and my parents well. How will I even have time and effort to spare for another person?”

His voice is kind of too soft now, but Jackson is tired. _This is too much to handle for one day_ , he thinks, holding back a sigh. Jinyoung gives him a soothing pat on the hand, and mumbles, “Well, liking someone and getting into a relationship are not the same thing, you can do one without the other.” There’s a long pause when Jinyoung looks at him expectantly, and Jackson nods slightly to show that he’s listening.

Thankfully, that’s all the response Jinyoung needs, because he continues by himself. “But if it bothers you, just keep it on the back of your mind for now. You don’t have to pressure yourself to do anything about it.” Another pause, then a slightly halting voice, “But you know, there’s a saying that there’re always a million reasons to not do something, but if you have something you want to do, you just need one reason to do it. So, well… maybe just keep that in mind when you think about it.”

Jackson nods again, because that’s all he has energy for now. He’s glad when Jinyoung tells him they (but more specifically Jackson, from the look in Jinyoung’s soft gaze) should go back and rest, and that dinner will be on him. Mostly grateful that Jinyoung’s not going to make him talk more about this, Jackson silently slumps a little further down on his seat as he watches Jinyoung signal for the bill. He just wants to go home and sleep on everything.

 

 

Unfortunately, sleep doesn’t come easily.

Although Jackson’s body is tired, his mind wanders as he lies under the covers. He keeps coming back to what Jinyoung asked. _What do you like about Jaebum?_

There’s no real reason that he can pin down; just feelings, but if Jackson thinks hard enough, he can recall how pleasantly surprised he had been by when JB first listened to his advice about being less harsh on Yugyeom during filming. And there was also that time JB bought coffee for the video crew. Rolling over on the bed, Jackson finds himself remembering how considerate JB had been when they got unwillingly handcuffed together for 24 hours and how he had tried his best to make Jackson comfortable while they were in JB’s house. And Nora. JB had been so caring with his cat, and maybe _that_ was the reason.

Jackson scrunches his blanket and covers his face. He feels like kicking in embarrassment but it’ll just mess up the blankets so he settles for making a frustrated sound into his blanket. Everything he’s thought of so far seems like such mundane reasons, but maybe it’s precisely their ordinariness that makes him want to hide his face under the blanket and never come out. He doesn’t want to admit it, but maybe he needs to, before he can figure out how to deal with it.

He’s fallen for JB.

 _Now the question is, what is he going to do with about it?_ Jackson huffs and buries his head further under the blanket. He doesn’t want to think about this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop torturing poor Jackson and his feelings for a while after this, haha. Since I broke this chapter up from the previous one, it ended up a little short but I want to shift back to Markjin and other things already, if not the story will never move on. When I say slow build, I didn't realise how slow these people would get... 
> 
> On a side note, exaggerated chapter titles are back. Because technically, no one said "love" in the chapter, just "like", so... (and Jackson finally admits his feelings too, so the title isn't technically true.)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, and I'll love to know what you think!


End file.
